High & Low Another World 「Amamiya Brothers」
by artalicous
Summary: SWORD, fighting, the people and the Gangs. She loathed them all and chose a different life, far away from Sannoh. She ignored everyone from her past. Hino Amaya, the only sibling of Cobra, crossed paths with Amamiya Hiroto. How deeply will their clash be? Why is she part of Sannoh again? Follow their adventures, during their Journey from Foes to friends. R&R!
1. Prologue

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Disclaimers: All right reserved of the originals "High & Low" Characters, Names, Places, etc to Sigeaki Kubo/ EXILE HIRO/ LDH World/ HI-AX/ enish. I bow to the genius EXILE HIRO for inspiring and creating the High & Low Project and for making our dull world more colorful and adventurous. I pledge to return all High & Low characters after the story is complete. The rest of the characters and acts unfolding in this story are my own creations and I humbly maintain the rights. Please don't use or borrow them without my permission. _**

* * *

**_Title: High & Low ~ Another World ~ _**_「Amamiya Brothers」_

**_Version: Japanese_**

**_Type: Regular_**

**_Based on: After Drama & Movies, Game _**

**_Rated: Fiction T_**

**_Genre: Action, Romance, Friendship_**

**_Chapters: 37_**

**_Status: Complete_**

**_Language: English_**

* * *

_**Synopsis:** **Kuryu Group**_ was brought down. The **Casino Project** froze and was never established. The war was won and Kuryu remained as a Yakuza clan that caused still major troubles around SWORD. But it was nothing like it's old Glory. Trouble, Fighting, and Problems were still part of **S.W.O.R.D**. Though they dealt with those in their way.

A year had passed after **Takeru's** death and the **Amamiya Brothers** were back to their ordinary life. Only they were helping **S.W.O.R.D**.frequently now. In their path around that time, an unexpected person showed up and a new adventure is about to begin.

**S.W.O.R.D**. fighting, the people, and the Gangs. She loathed them all and chose a different life, far away from Sannoh. She ignored everyone from her past. _**Hino Amaya**_, the only sibling of _**Cobra**_, crossed paths with _**Amamiya Hiroto**_. How deeply will their clash be? Why is she part of Sannoh again? Follow their adventures, during their Journey from Foes to friends.

* * *

**_「_****_PART ONE_****_」_**

**_「Act 1: Prologue_****_」_**

**_「_****_Their point of view」_**

* * *

The motorcycle ride was a ritual a few could understand. Seated behind the oversized fairing he would turn the key and just sit for a moment, listening to the purr of the engine. It was a solid machine and comfortable, a touring model **_Harley Davison - V ROD CUSTOM - Edge of Rudo_**. The model was released on _**May 09, 2016.**_ It caught his attention, that was his bike. He knew it since the first day he saw it in 'RACERS' - a motorbike magazine.

Then he would head for the mountain roads. Once there he disregarded speed limits, opening the throttle wide. Sometimes his knee would be just skimming the ground as he took the bends. This was his therapy. The world disappeared within, as his silence united with the echoing sounds of the motor of his bike.

Speed and sound became one scene letting this moment of bliss and peace extend as much as the light is spreading over the horizon. The ride was long but known. Soon he reached home. He wished for a few more moments to sink inside his world forgotten and ignored.

The youngest of the Amamiya Brothers turned off the engine of his bike, his leather boots touched the ground echoing few tapping sounds. He pulled the key off the engine and remained seated spacing out thought afterthought. A petty second for himself, before stepping back to reality.

_**Hiroto's POV*:**_

_"Punch after punch. Kick after kick. That's how it was, that's how it is and that's how it will be. A life filled with violence and death. So much death, and while growing older it only got worse._

_A dangerous way to grow up, you get addicted to the adrenaline. Slowly fighting becomes one with the essential need of your soul and body. At first, it was to defend and protect what is important to you. Protect it with your fists. Fight fair. That was our code._

_But the world doesn't play fair. I found that out from a young age. Then it was a blow under the belt. It took years of hard work, pain, and training._

_But now we stand strong. Strong like our brother would want. Look at us now Takeru. We are the Amamiya Brothers. Our name echoes power and fear!_

_A year ago we had lost everything. Our brother, ourselves and almost our town. We could not save Takeru. But we managed to be part of the ones that aided this city._

_Now, like SWORD, we answer when called. Evil never stopped to exist in this world. Every day there is a new enemy rising. We cannot fight everyone, but at least we can make a difference to protect what is close to us._

_The war with Kuryu is long over. But the daily battles never stopped. Sometimes we are wishing peace and quiet. But there are those dark times that we enjoy fighting._

_The action._

_The danger._

_And death._

_Part of our everyday lives."_

* * *

The quiet and calm days were feathers without hurry, moving this way and that in the air, happy to change direction according to the wind. Just as the feather will in its own sweet time be at rest upon the earth, so the sun will rise and set high in the sky. Though moments were like that were less and less for Masaki. At least inside their apartment, he could find his own peace and rest. Forget the past that was haunting him and try to dream of the future.

The water had already boiled and a bowl with ramen forgotten on the kitchen counter. His stomach was complaining about crunchy sounds reminding him that it was hungry. He stood up and stepped over the counter, his gaze lost in the moment, and his thoughts all over the place.

_**Masaki's POV*:**_

_"Hiroto never listens to his older brother. It's still the same as when we were little. Only now we have lost too much in this world. Our parents, Takeru, and we almost lost ourselves. How much you can be deprived of a single raining night. Or better two such nights with years apart._

_My only family Hiroto. My baka (stupid) young brother. The most important thing in my life. I guess he knows how important he is to me. But I never told him. And lately, I get worried. We fought a lot, we helped to take down Kuryu. We made bonds and friends during our long journey. We lost Takeru. We found our way._

_Our lives have nothing to do with normal and calm everyday living. Hiroto adopted this lifestyle. The action and the danger, I will not deny it. It draws you as a fire a moth._

_Though as we cross paths with death, I am worried. Not so much about myself. I am troubled about Hiroto. He should start living his life. And not bet his life fight after fight."_

* * *

The dripping increased neither in its rate or its volume, yet by the time she had read only two pages, it was as good as a hammer to her eardrums. Part of her brain was analyzing the pattern, it was almost regular, but not quite. It was just chaotic enough not to come when least expected and then drip when not. Those little drops of water made her cerebral cortex hiss and recoil as if they were acidly funneled right through her skull.

She had been so determined not to leave the warmth of her bed, curled in the duvet, oblivious to the white puffs of her breath. But now she must get up and go to the bathroom with a wrench because God knows she could not afford a plumber. True be told, the pipes from the apartment above were the issue. Whenever they used the shower, drop after drop would leak inside their shower.

Her roommate told her the problem existed for almost a year now. Amaya moved last week in and she could not get used to the annoying sound. Plus the unlucky feeling to have those dirty and used drops fall on her while showering. She could no longer stand down and say nothing. She would pay a visit to her neighbors above and demand them to fix it. Even if she was told that they were dangerous people that should be avoided.

**_Amaya's POV:_**

_"I always thought _Sannoh Region was_ the scariest place to live. Even if I was born in a yankii household, I have seen how ugly the world can get. How dark people can treat you._

_I was wrong!_

_ I haven't seen real fear until the yakuza showed interested in our region. Implausible how life can change. How you can lose everything and gain more. _

_I traveled to New York to prove to my family I could manage to make something of myself. I was more than their spoiled daughter. We are oriented from Japan. I grew up with the hope to escape our forsaken city. __New York seemed like the safest place in the world._

_I never understood why everyone was proudly living in Sannoh, working hard, and fighting. From my idiotic brother to any from our friends. -Well, his friends now. I hated it. There was no hope in that part of the city. Fights and motorbike gangs, that was their lives about. Mine too. Before I managed to ignore my past and make a new future for me. _

_And my wish became true. After graduating from High School I was accepted at New York University. I was an 'A' student, I received a scholarship after scholarship. Architecture and Modern Design was my major. I lived for five years in New York. I threw away my past, family, and childhood. Now I could finally start my life as an ordinary human being. _

_A month after getting my degree I found work in large cooperation in Tokyo. I was accepted to be one of the architects behind a new project. At first, the plans were kept as a secret. The government in cooperation with Kuryu Group planned to build a casino. I would be part of one of the largest projects in the country. _

_I accepted the job and moved back to Tokyo. I started my work there as an architect and at first, nothing seemed off. Though slowly the more I was working and meeting people, I started to put the puzzle together. Kuryu was not what it seemed to be. It was a group of Yakuza clans. And the government was corrupted. Behind the plan to build the casino lied dark secrets._

_Day after day, and meeting after meeting, I found out most of the truth. What happened in the past, did not bother me. It was not my problem. But it seemed their deals were affecting people's lives. People started dying, homes burned and families ripped apart._

_I could not keep working there. I was never a fighter in my life. I am not a Hero. If I am in danger, I will run. If I have to save myself or someone else. I would save myself. I am a cowered, a spoiled human being. I am nothing like my brother. But what was happening was wrong. I resigned. I lost my work, the apartment that was provided for me. _

_The only positive news was that Kuryu Group and the Government secrets were revealed a few months later. The Casino was never built and the conspiracy was uncovered. _

_I did not return home, I still didn't want to have anything to do with Sannoh. I have heard the stories and I knew what was happening at home. Yet it was no longer my home or my city. I saught work but I was declined job after job. I was offered a position in A__seia architects, planning, designing, and supervising buildings. I was accepted as a helper in the Research Architect Unit. _

_Finally, I found work and a room to share. My workplace as well as the flat I was staying, were located near to my hometown. Yet, it felt that I was already living in another world. At least I thought I had escaped fully from my past.__"_

**_「_****_Upcoming Chapter: Act Two_****_」_**

* * *

_***POV: **_Point of View. First-person POV means writing with words like I, we, me, my, mine, and us. POV is definitely one of the more natural forms of writing because when we speak, we always use "I" words. First-person POV is also great in fiction because it gives your readers a deeper look into your main character and gives them their own distinct voice. In this Fanfiction will be added a few times when needed to show a larger point of view of the character.

**_Thank you for reading! ^_^_**


	2. The one with the broken Water Pipe

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Disclaimers: All right reserved of the originals "High & Low" Characters, Names, Places, etc to Sigeaki Kubo/ EXILE HIRO/ LDH World/ HI-AX/ enish._**

* * *

**_「Act 2: The one with the broken Water Pipe」_**

* * *

_"__Do you know how much trouble I went through today?" _said Masaki as he watched his younger brother stepping inside the apartment._"Where did you go?_

_"Nah, Masaki!"_ he responded pushing the door behind him _"I just needed some time on my own."_ He took off his black leather jacket and threw it against the couch casting a glance at his brother. _"I'll take a shower."_

_"Could you listen to your older brother for once?" _he sighed, while Hiroto disappeared inside the bathroom. _"Let's talk when you finish your shower."_

Masaki picked up Hiroto's Jacket and hang it. He walked outside the bathroom door and started talking to him _"Hiroto you can't keep living your life the way we used to. There is a future waiting out there..." _

The doorbell rang and he was interrupted. He walked over and opened the door. In front of him stood 5'1 tall a female. Her dark brown wavy hair was resting freely against her shoulders. Her body type quite slender and her body figure resembling one of a fashion model. She stood there casually with her big black eyes gazing at him. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a close-fitting black shirt.

Although the male was smiling at her in a polite way, she acknowledged who he was. Her roommate revealed the neighbors above them were the Amamiya Brothers. She didn't have to add any other details. When Amaya still lived in Sannoh Region, she had heard the stories. And even if she had not returned for years, nor talked to anyone. Yamato would text her from time to time. To find out how she was doing and share with her the news. Amaya was like a sister to him, and with Cobra still mad at her. He would check that their crazy rebel was doing fine.

_"Hi! I'm living downstairs and there has been an issue."_ said Amaya with an empty look on her face. She gazed at Masaki and peeked inside the apartment.

Masaki happy to find a girl on his doorstep smiled and with his flirt mode on he answered. _"Hello, we never met right!? I'm Masaki! How can I help you?" _he stepped aside making some space for her to enter.

Though Amaya remained on her spot. _"As I was saying there is an issue in your bathroom. Whenever you are using the shower it leaks into ours. There must be some problem with your water pipes. Please fix them."_ she said in a loud and strong tone.

It was then when the bathroom door opened and a very half-naked Hiroto showed. A towel only wrapped around his waist, steam evaporated from his warm body. He paused and glared at Masaki and the unknown girl that was looking at him. _"Why would that be our problem. Maybe the damage is in your pipe system!"_ he declared.

Amaya forgot the image of the hot male in front of her and shouted _"Our!? No, No! I checked it! It happens when you use your shower. And honestly, the leak is not our only problem. Imagine when we are showering and your dirty water ends upon us!" _

Hiroto gave an ironic smile. The idea of his dirty water ending up as shower water for the annoying girl in front of him seemed pleasant. _"It's not our problem!"_ he concluded and pushed Masaki away and closed the door into her face.

Amaya flipped and knocked a few times on the door. But no one answered, and she would not try her luck to get in a fight with an Amamiya today. They would have this talk again, but later. Maybe she would ask Masaki one more time to fix the pipe. He seemed more friendly than Hiroto.

Masaki slowly watched the door close and he could no longer see the cute girl. _"What is wrong with you?"_ he yelled at Hiroto_ "We have a girl standing in our front door and you send her away?"_

The younger of the Amamiya brother ignored his brother and went into his room and changed into a clean pair of loose track pants and a black shirt. He knew that the water system on their shower was broken. Takeru was always the one that fixed any damages inside the house. The only reason the pipe was never fixed, was because it reminded them of Takeru. And fixing it seemed almost out of the question.

* * *

The following days the problem with the leaking water pipe remained and Amaya did not contact the Amamiya brothers. She claimed that it was due to her busy schedule. Truth be told the main reason was, she was a coward and facing someone like the Amamiya was a beak deal. Soon though she ran out of luck and stumbled against Hiroto in the staircase.

She cursed her luck and wanted to flee the scene as soon as possible. But she knew that would not benefit her and the leaking problem would remain. She straightened her body structure and cut Hiroto's way. Her right hand randomly touched the wall as she gazed at him _"Have you looked into the problem with the water pipe?"_ she asked him determined.

Hiroto narrowed his eyes and openly glared at her. He was not in his best, and that damn girl kept annoying him. _"I told you it's not our problem!"_ he hissed trying to push her away.

Amaya didn't back off, she grabbed strongly from the staircase and remained to block his way. _"You know your water pipes are broken..."_ she shouted catching his full attention _"Stop playing Dump! And brink a plumber and repair them!" _

The annoying girl was right. But He could not accept that the last uncomplete task that Takeru left, would be fixed. He shook his head disagreeing with her and forcefully made his way away from her. He decided to ignore her and walked away.

Even chicken-hearted Amaya was now pissed with his behavior. _"What the heck!"_ she voiced up and she knew what exactly she had to say. It would piss the Amamiya but she was sure it would work him to repair the damn pipe. _"Takeru would have already patch it up!"_ she added.

Hiroto paused and cast a glance above his shoulder. It was not only that his brother's name was mention. But the way that annoying girl said it. Indeed Takeru would have fixed it by now. Although he never gave her an answer, Amaya was sure that the pipe would be repaired soon. The problem was that she had just stepped on dangerous grounds and was in Hiroto's blacklist.

_"Well done!"_ she mumbled in irony to herself. And hoped that after that encounter she would never see the youngest of the Amamiya brothers again.

* * *

_"Aniki! Call a plumber, the water pipes are broken. I cannot fix them!"_ Hiroto said the same afternoon as he stepped outside the shower. He was trying to repair the pipes but it was beyond his knowledge. Amaya's words had already put him through a lot of thinking. In the end, he could not ignore the fact that Takeru was dead and he would never return. How long would he hide his misery and grief inside that bathroom?

Masaki looked at him with open mouth. His eyes followed him as Hiroto took a seat next to him. _"Are you sick?"_ Masaki asked and placed his palm against his forehead to check if he had a fever.

Hiroto rolled his eyes and punched his hand away. _"I'm fine. I think the damn girl from downstairs was right. It's our pipe system that is broken."_

_"I know that Hiroto. You never really listen to your brother. How many times have I already told you that?"_ Masaki said while searching his contacts to find a plumber. _"Not sure what made you change your mind. But I'm glad that you finally moving on!" _

Masaki called the plumber the same evening and the pipe system was repaired. Hiroto never revealed what made him change his mind. Now he had a new enemy on his list. As for Amaya, she found out the same night that she could take a shower without the dirty water from the apartment above her. Though our fearful and gutless girl started an unknown war with the youngest of the Amamiya brothers.

**_「_****_Upcoming Chapter: Act Three_****_」_**

* * *

**_Thank you for reading! ^_^_**


	3. The one with the DOUBT member

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Disclaimers: All right reserved of the originals "High & Low" Characters, Names, Places, etc to Sigeaki Kubo/ EXILE HIRO/ LDH World/ HI-AX/ enish._**

* * *

**_「Act 3: The one with the DOUBT member」_**

* * *

_**Doubt** was not the same gang as before. Most of the members were long gone, after the __**Kuryu Group** attack against **S.W.O.R.D**. T__he remaining members had fewer deals. Yet whenever they could, they kept scouting_ for women here and there. _**Hirai's**_ monthly income originated from scouting. Lately, he was dating a girl that was also his helper. Together they had scouted enough women and made good money.

Besides Hirai's girlfriend, Aiko was Amaya's roommate. Amaya didn't know what affairs her new roommate had with Doubt. A week that she was sharing a room with Aiko everything seemed normal. Aiko talked about her boyfriend and how in love she was with him. She had a day job as an office worker. She was never out late. Aiko was neither drinking nor smoking. Amaya trusted her and felt safe in the apartment both shared.

It was past eight and as promised Aiko showed with Hirai. She wanted to introduce her boyfriend to her new roommate and watch a film. But her intention was to see if she was worthy to scout her. Before Amaya, she had already scouted a few of her older roommates. The first time she met with Amaya, Aiko couldn't stop thinking of her. Her new roommate was much prettier and would earn them a lot of money.

Aiko was preparing hot chocolate in the kitchen while Hirai was talking with Amaya in the small living room. They were looking through the demand list to choose what film to watch. The night had started randomly and calmly.

_"I study architecture and currently work in an architect company. What kind of work to you have, Hirai-san?"_ Amaya asked him as she kept pressing the right arrow to choose the next movie on the list.

Hirai sized the girl that was sitting next to him. Even if she was wearing a large shirt and comfortable tracking pants. Her figure was noticeable. Amaya was a very attractive person, his girlfriend was right. They would earn a lot. He hoped that the plan would not fail._ "I am currently unemployed. Just call me Hirai, you don't need to be so formal,"_ he answered while he looked at the screen acting interested in the plot of the movie. _"This one seems to have a lot of action, should we watch this?"_

_"If Aiko agrees... Surely we can watch it."_ was her response, while Aiko was serving the mugs with the warm chocolate. _"Then with what are you busy this_ time?" Amaya quizzed.

_"This movie, I like it!"_ Aiko agreed and joined them. She took her mug and started sipping the warm liquid gazing at Amaya.

Amaya leaned forward and took the other mug and placed it against her lips. She slowly tasted the warm chocolate. And took a few long sips. _"You were right Aiko, the flavor of the chocolate isn't that sweet."_ she noticed.

Aiko nodded. Of course, the flavor would be a bit bitter and not too sweet, since Aiko had already drugged Amaya's drink. In a few minutes, the sleeping drug should work and Amaya would be in their _'care'_.

Hirai kept seizing Amaya and smiling as he had also noted that she kept drinking her warm drink. _"I am occupied in a gang these days."_ he randomly admitted.

_"A gang you say?"_ Amaya wondered as she leaned against the couch. She slowly felt her eyes heavy and was trying to avoid to close them. Her breathing calmed down and in two or three minutes she would be asleep since the drug was kicking in.

He chuckled sure that the girl would not be able to defend herself, his answers were more honest now. _"Hai (yes), I'm associated with Doubt!"_ he simply said and pressed the play button so the movie would start.

Amaya had already frozen, she started to understand what was happening. She was sleepy. She was drugged. The mug fell off her hands and broke against the floor. She was awake enough to place the pieces together. She looked at Aiko in disbelief. _"How could you.."_ she mumbled as she was starting dozing off.

Hirai and Aiko looked at each other and smiled. Their plan was successful. Hirai ran his fingers against her cheeks and down her face _"Tonight we will have a great time. And tomorrow you will start your new work."_

The half-sleeping girl tried to pull away but she needed more effort and strength to manage that. She glared at him and then at her roommate. As her mind started figuring out how to escape from that forsaken room.

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs, Hiroto had just returned home and he found his older brother watching TV. Sometimes he was questioning how other gangs thought Masaki scary. It was because they never saw him at home or while flirting. He shook his head in denial.

_"Hey, Hiroto!"_ Masaki shouted at him _"Yesterday's fight is on TV again. I wonder If I'll appear on TV."_ he said proudly. Yesterday there was a large fight between the borders of Sannoh and Oya High. The Amamiya brothers were passing through when they noticed Kohaku, Cobra, and Murayama fighting. They could not ignore them and stepped down and helped them.

Hiroto rolled his eyes _"Urusai! (You are loud!)"_ He was standing behind the couch gazing at his_ 'Baka*'_ brother. Although he never admitted, he liked moments like those. When they could be at home, avoiding trouble and casually be mad at each other.

_"Hiroto-kun don't ignore your brother!"_ Masaki defended himself.

_"Nah, Masaki. In the hallway downstairs, I think I saw someone from Doubt."_ Hiroto said seriously suddenly. It has been a year he had not crossed paths with someone from Doubts. _"Are they still scouting?"_

Masaki turned the TV off and faced Hiroto. _"Doubt business is not as popular as used to be. But they have a few old members keeping 'the business alive'. Why?"_ he sincerely looked at Hiroto.

_"Betsuni (Nothing), something was just bothering me..."_ he added as his eyes fell weightful against the door.

* * *

Moments like those were irritating Amaya. If she had studied chemistry or biology, she would know at least how to wake herself up. But the thought never crossed in her mind that she would find one day herself drugged and in danger inside her own apartment. Then she remembered a very old drama she had watched when she was around five, it was _'Great Teacher Onizuka'_. Anyway, the name was not important at the moment. In one episode as the main actor was drugged he simply cut himself and the pain caused him to wake up.

_'Would it work!' _

She had not much time left, she would soon drift asleep. Amaya looked at the broken mug and slowly brought her right hand and grab a broken piece. Hirai was still talking to her, but she could not longer understand him. And honestly, she did not care. She only wanted to escape from his grip. The broken glass suddenly cut through her skin as she pressed inside her palm. A few drops of blood dripped against the ground and she felt the wound aching.

_'Damn, it hurts!'_

Unexpectedly, it worked. Of course, she was still dizzy and staggering, but she managed to focus on her surroundings. She gathered her remaining strength and pushed Hirai away. In her limited time, she stood up and ran and fall until she reached the door. The door was not locked and Amaya found herself in the hallway. She was panting heavily, her mind losing focus and she was ready to lose her senses.

Suddenly she found herself upstairs knocking on the Amamiya's door. She was not sure when she managed to climb all those stairs. But she was proud of herself that she accomplished to reached their front door. In her more critical day, deep down she already knew that people like the Amamiya were safe to be around. She knew it down to her core, she grew up around that kind of people. From Cobra to Yamato and the rest. Indeed she hated living around them and around forsaken regions as those. Yet it didn't mean she was unaware of the kind of people that they really were.

Aiko looked baffled as she noticed that the door was opened and her roommate was gone. She watched at her boyfriend who was already rushing like crazy after Amaya. He followed her as she was running upstairs and tried to prevent her.

However, he was late. The door opened and Amaya collapsed in the arms of Hiroto. His arms were fast and caught the falling girl. A second later he recognized her. He was speechless and about to ask her what happened. He noticed her lifeless body and her responses were slowly fainting away.

_"Doubt.."_ she only managed to utter under her breath and drifted asleep. Hiroto worried looked at her and next watched Hirai appearing. He straightened his body, while he was holding Amaya on his right hand._ "Ts!"_ he breathed annoyed as he could foresee what would follow.

_"Sorry to bother you! She drunk too much alcohol. Thank you for your help!"_ Hirai offered and tried to take the sleeping girl away from Hiroto's arms.

Hiroto took a step back leaving Hirai with empty hands. He glared at him and cast a fast glance inside the house _"Masaki!"_ his voice echoed loudly as he locked his right hand around Amaya's waist. _"She is staying with us!"_ he voiced up.

_"Hand over the girl!"_ Hirai demanded. Suddenly he tried to grab Amaya from Hiroto's grip.

Hiroto acted faster he leaned backward and side kicked Hirai making him fly against the hall. _"The girl stays!"_ he concluded and gazed at Masaki who appeared in the front door. _"I'll leave the rest to you brother!"_

It was only then when Hirai remembered Hiroto. They met years ago when doubt kidnapped Lala. Back then Hiroto was not fast enough to save Lala. But today he managed to aid Amaya. _"Give her to me!"_ he shouted as he stood back up only to come face to face with Masaki.

Masaki understood what happened. Without any warning, he attacked strongly against Hirai. After a few seconds, Hirai injured was running for his life. Then Masaki went downstairs to unfold the events that happened. Afterward, he returned with Amaya's stuff.

Hiroto had already set down Amaya against the couch. He nudged her a few times, but she was already deeply asleep. He noticed her palm that was bleeding. He walked away and returned with a first aid kit. He cleaned and bandaged her hand. _"What happened to you?"_ he asked although he knew Amaya could not answer him.

_"Attacking her in her own apartment. Doubt became more arrogant!"_ Masaki explained as he stepped inside _"Her roommate is his girlfriend. She drugged her."_ Next, he walked over and picked Amaya up. Hiroto tilted his head gazing at his brother not sure what was on his mind. He carried Amaya inside Takeru's room and laid her against the mattress. Then he covered her up. Without informing Hiroto, Masaki started to bring boxes and suitcases inside Takeru's room.

_"What are you doing?"_ Hiroto backfired confused and angry. What was his idiotic brother now doing? They should help the girl of course, but while was he moving her belongings inside Takeru's room?

Masaki paused and gazed at him _"You never really listen to me. After what happened we cannot let her stay downstairs. Takeru's room has been empty for two years now. One year since he moved out and one year he has been dead. I was thinking to rent the room after all. If she agrees, she can rent this room."_ he simply said and went on moving the boxes.

At first, he thought he was joking, but after he noted he was meaning it. Hiroto blocked his way angry. _"Are you telling me you are willing to let this girl stay in our brother's room?"_ he questioned with a strong tone.

_"Yes! If she wakes up and wishes to stay."_ he defended calmly _"Takeru is not coming back Hiroto. And the room is already empty. We can use some extra cash."_ It was aching Masaki too having someone other than Takeru living inside his room. But they had slowly moved forward.

Hiroto kicked the door _"I will not agree with that. How can you accept a stranger living in Aniki's room? Just because you are hyper and she is a girl?"_ He glared at him _"I'll never allow it!"_ Hiroto shouted and left the apartment enraged.

_"Chotto matte (Wait), Hiroto!"_ Masaki ran after him trying to convince him. But Hiroto was already gone. For the time being, he decided to let him calm down. And they would talk about it later.

**_「_****_Upcoming Chapter: Act Four_****_」_**

* * *

_**Baka* (馬鹿, ばか in hiragana, or バカ in katakana)** means **"fool; idiot"**, or (as an adjectival noun) **"foolish"** and is the most frequently used pejorative term in the Japanese language_

**_Thank you for reading! ^_^_**


	4. The one with the Naked disaster

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Warning: _****_Concepts contained in this chapter include semi-nudism and cursing. _**

**_Disclaimers: All right reserved of the originals "High & Low" Characters, Names, Places, etc to Sigeaki Kubo/ EXILE HIRO/ LDH World/ HI-AX/ enish. _**

* * *

**_「Act 4: The one with the N-A-K-E-D disaster」_**

* * *

The following morning, the imaginative golden sun rose in slow motion. The dark black sky turned into a bright Royal blue. The bright looking milky clouds got up from sleep and started traveling around the sky. Amaya felt the tapping sun-light against her face. Moments later, she wondered where she was. She recalled waking up around dawn and finding Masaki inside the room he identified it as Takeru's.

Masaki informed her: that he had already gathered her personal belongings from downstairs and placed them inside Takeru's room. She was welcome to stay or better rent Takeru's room as long as she wanted. He made sure to underline that she was welcome to stay for good.

Amaya sat up against the bed and gazed around the room noticing that everything she owned was surrounding her. Her mobile and laptop were next to the bedside cabinet. She would have a lot of work to organize everything. But she could not complain since Masaki was kind enough to get her stuff. Right she was no longer living with Aiko. Last night's events slowly unfolded inside her mind and she started freaking out.

If she was not fast enough to reach the Amamiya's apartment on time, she would be in the hands of Doubt. Aiko dating someone from Doubt, how could that be? Her reality had changed suddenly in one night. What was she supposed to do now?

She reached for her mobile and looked at the clock. It was almost 6 a.m. _"Work!? Damn!?"_ she cursed under her breath and she flipped the covers against the floor and stood up. _"I'll be late,"_ she mumbled to herself. Inside the chaotic room, she started looking for her outfit. She found a black tight under the knee skirt, a white shirt, and her heels. She grabbed a clean towel, the outfit, and a clean pair of underwear and dushed out of the room.

In her confusing state, she managed to find the bathroom door and busted herself inside locking the door behind her. On her way there she didn't see any of the Amamiya brothers. Since it was early morning, she assumed they were sleeping. Masaki ensured her, she could use their house as hers. She did not bother if Hiroto agreed or not.

She brushed her teeth and took a fast shower. Amaya turned off the running water and stepped out of the shower looking for her towel. Yet she did not found her towel there but a very naked Hiroto. Suddenly both of them were facing each other speechless for a second. Then they both upset tried to find something to cover themselves. After that chaos was unleashed.

_"You pervert what are you doing here?"_ Amaya flipped as she was trying to wrap the towel around her body. Her hair was dripping down and she was glaring at Hiroto ready to kill him.

Hiroto was also in a very disturbing state _"That's why I told Masaki we should not allow you to stay!"_ he shouted at her trying to put back his boxer._ "Oi! You think I planned this! Are you crazy!"_

_"I don't know! Were you?"_ said Amaya with a louder tone and took a step towards him._ "I locked the door! How did you unlock it? You freaking pervert!" _

Hiroto tilted his head processing what she was telling him. _"Are you stupid or what? The lock is broken! The door cannot be locked!"_ he cried out narrowing the distance between them.

Amaya paused for a moment and gazed at the door and then back at him. _"Was I supposed to know that? Are you kidding me? Do you enter the bathroom without checking? Are you deaf or a child!" _

Hiroto gathered his fingers into a fist, his eyes were deadly pinned against Amaya. They both have forgotten they were half-naked quarreling inside the bathroom. "_It's not my problem. You should not even be here!"_ he uttered in a deeper tone.

She tightened her grip around the towel making sure it would remain in place and got closer boldly _"Take your pervert self out of here now! And it's not like I want to live in this forsaken place. But I'll remain until I find a better one. I already got permission to stay here. Go and figure it out with your brother. Idiot!"_ she strongly answered him.

_"We'll see how long you'll last living here even with Masaki's allowance."_ he threatened her openly and poked her against the shoulder pushing her. Hiroto stepped back ready to retreat but delayed adding in a mocking tone _"And don't flatter yourself. Your body isn't worthy to get all this trouble just to see it!" _

Amaya put her hands on her waist staring at him_ "Bring it on! If you want war you will have it...wait.. what?"_ she took a deep breath and looked at her body in shock _"My body is totally worthy!"_ she said admiring her figure. Her hands grabbed her breasts without her overthinking it and started mumbling to herself.

An odd warm touched Hiroto's cheeks and he stepped back. _"Whatever!"_ he murmured and walked outside the bathroom leaving the half-naked girl to get dressed for work.

_"Hiroto-kun, you can't even be in peace and let your brother sleep a bit longer,"_ Masaki grumbled as he was making a cup of coffee and watched half-naked Hiroto getting out of the bathroom. _"Put on some clothes, we have a guest."_

_"Aniki you make sure she will be gone today or I'm not sure for how long she will be safe,"_ Hiroto shouted and took a seat on the couch.

Masaki offered a smile to his brother and walked over tapping his shoulder "Y_ou never listen to your brother. Get dressed, why are you walking around with your boxer!? As for Amaya, I already told her she can stay."_ he explained trying to calm him down.

Hiroto sighed resting both of his hands against his lap shaking his head "_You are unbelievable. Aniki I will never agree with letting her stay!"_ He didn't have to answer why he was in his boxer. As the bathroom door opened and Amaya walked out dressed. Her hair was already styled and dry. She even wore makeup.

She hissed at Hiroto _"The bathroom is now free you can use it! Pervert!"_ She bypassed him and noted Masaki _"Good Morning Amamiya-san! I'm heading to work!"_

_"Idiot! You have better been gone until this evening!"_ Hiroto frowned at her and walked back in the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Masaki was puzzled _"Don't mind him. You can stay as long as you want. But what happened to both of you?" _

_"He kind walked inside ... while I was stepping out... and we ... Accident!"_ Amaya muttered shyly. The last thing she would want is to explain that she ended up naked with Hiroto in the same room._ "We had some kind of Accident in the bathroom."_ she finally said.

The older of the Amamiya brother seemed more confused but for the time he did not ask any further questions. He surely would bother Hiroto later to tell him. "_Baka Ototo (My idiotic younger brother)! Don't mind him! Are you going to work? Are you feeling better to go to work?" _

_"Yes!"_ she said while walking inside Takeru's room and getting her purse, mobile, and laptop. _"I will take a Taxi and I am already late. We'll talk about it later Amamiya-san! Plus, you can tell your younger brother I am staying! I am rending Takeru's room!"_ she cried out making sure Hiroto would listen to her.

_"Just call me Masaki. And welcome to our home then! You'll not regret it!"_ Masaki responded at her proudly and happily.

_"Itte Kimasu! ( I'm leaving!)"_ Amaya added before she stepped out of the house and called a taxi.

Masaki smiled and waved at her _"Itte Rashai! (Go and return!)" _

Hiroto was still taking a shower trying to calm down. Today's morning was the oddest he ever had in his life. Time to time his mind would go in the gutter and he would remember Amaya's naked figure. Yet he would shake the thought out of his mind and hit his head for having such thoughts. The new roommate that his brother wanted to keep around seemed to be only trouble. And in the end, what mattered was that she was renting and living inside Takeru's room. That was the main reason that made Hiroto annoyed, mad, and sad.

Amaya was also in shock. She acted bravely and didn't lose her coolness as long as she was fighting with Hiroto. But deep down she was scared. She was not yet over, of last night's incident. Today she was homeless once again. And if Masaki was not kind enough offering her a room to rent. She wouldn't have where to go. She could return home. Admit defeat after so many years and show up around Sannoh. Though she was too stubborn and proud to do that. Meaning she would be homeless.

Deep down she could understand Hiroto. Allowing a stranger living in their beloved brother's room. She could guess was not easy for him. But she chose to ignore that knowledge and play dumb. After all, she was a coward, not a hero. She just needed to take care of herself. That meant she needed to rent Takeru's room. Even it would stress Hiroto.

Her mind froze as an image of a very naked Hiroto crossed her mind._ 'Whose the pervert now?'_ her inner voice asked making her blush. She breathed in and out ignoring her thoughts and vivid memory. She convinced herself he was the bad news of the Amamiya Brothers. Who by the way dared to threaten her. She would get back on him. That was her last thought, before reaching her office.

**_「_****_Upcoming Chapter: Act Five_****_」_**

* * *

**_Thank you for reading! _**

**_Feel free to Review and Follow! ^_^_**


	5. The one with the Third-Drink Amaya

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Warning: _****_Concepts contained in this chapter include alcohol xD_**

**_Disclaimers: All right reserved of the originals "High & Low" Characters, Names, Places, etc to Sigeaki Kubo/ EXILE HIRO/ LDH World/ HI-AX/ enish. _**

* * *

**_「Act 5: The one with the Third-Drink Amaya」_**

* * *

Amaya was checking the time form her mobile one more time, which indicated she still had a few more minutes before finishing work. Today their manager wanted to take the whole team out and celebrate the new deal of the Mall project they closed. Nights out with colleges happened regularly. Having a drink and gossiping made the team relax and bond together. Even Amaya enjoyed spending time out with her co-workers. But she hated drinking. She was never a heavy drinker. But if a coworker would treat a drink, it was not polite to reject it.

She was supposed to clean her new room and organize it. Her life became such a mess since last night. True be told, it was messy before that. Even before she quit her work of the Casino Project. She hoped now that she found a new job and a room to stay, she could make a new start. Though, there she was now sharing a flat with the Amamiya Brothers. There she was still stubbornly refusing to accept she hailed from Sannoh. There she was not knowing what tomorrow would bring.

_"A drink sounds like the best option right now,"_ she mumbled to herself as she grabbed her phone and purse getting ready to leave work. She checked her phone one more time, it was passed 7. And she had two unread messages. She started walking towards the elevator while opening the messages.

**_'We've gathered in club Heaven. It opened recently and Tanaka-san (the manager) insisted...'_ **she shook her head in disbelieve. She was trying so hard to keep away from Sannoh and SWORD. And every step back she took she would find herself taking two or three forward. She responded **_'O.K.'_** and pressed the ground floor button.

The second message was from Yamato checking how she was doing. _**'It's been a while. You worry again by yourself. You know you can rely on us.'** _She sighed knowing that Yamato cared about her and just wanted to make sure she was doing fine. _**'Everything is alright. Don't worry. Take care of Aniki'**_ she responded. She locked her phone and placed it inside her purse.

Meanwhile in Itokan Diner Yamato was reading the message and frowned. Amaya's replies were always short and emotionless. Surprisingly though she was aways responding back. The stubborn sister of Cobra, that wanted nothing to do with Sannoh, it's people and her brother; answered back every time. _"She is like her brother relentless."_ he said to Naomi bitter _"Neither of them had contacted the other. Both acting up."_

Naomi paused washing a glass and looked at Yamato saying _"You know how annoying stubborn both can get. Just keep checking on Amaya, until they both get over it."_

_"Get over it? Will they ever?"_ Yamato sighed again. He looked at Cobra who was sitting on the red couch at the end of the room and walked over. _"I talk with Amaya today. She is still alive."_ suddenly he said taking a seat next to him. _"How long are you planning to keep avoiding her?" _

_"Oi, Yamato! How did this happen? Do you keep messaging her? She wanted nothing to do with us. This isn't your problem anymore, stop contacting her."_ he uttered deadly serious. He was pissed with the situation and his sister. If she didn't want to be part of Sannoh and him, so be it! He faced away from him ready to stand and walk outside.

Yamato grabbed him against his shoulder and turned him around catching his attention _"Cobra you are worried about her. We all are! I understand you are angry with her. But you have eventually to talk to her. She is your sister."_ he calmly said.

_"You forget Yamato she left home one night without even explaining. 'We never were family.' Were her last words. She is not my sister."_ he voiced and freed himself from his grip and left Itokan Diner.

Deep down Amaya meant the world to him. After all, she was his youngest sister. Indeed her supercilious attitude enraged him. She could make him extremely angry; put into such a rage and totally infuriate him with her behavior. Her denial not to be part of the city they grow in, Cobra could not understand. But he accepted her need to study, work and have a life away from Sannoh region. Though he never grasped her need to keep away from family and friends.

Amaya was on her third drink and life could not look better. Two-Drink Amaya was fun to have around. Third-Drink Amaya could bring chaos and disaster all around her. And she had already finished her third drink. Finally, it felt so good to be free from all the worries. She ignored her co-workers. Now Amaya was inside her personal world, drunk and happy.

The smoke twisted in its artistic way, forming curls in the gloom, illuminated only by the age-speckled bar lights. Amaya was dancing across the bar sometimes alone and sometimes with someone. Each drink offered seemed like a better and better idea. She never felt so good and so carefree. Damn, she was so drunk, she had even forgotten her own name.

Hours of dancing and drinking found Amaya at the end of the Bar forgotten. It was past midnight, her co-workers were long gone and she barely awake, when Koo found her. An unknown drunk girl, her hair was a mess and her cheeks were flushed red. Her lacy bra was exposed above the low-cut line of her shirt, which appears to have alcohol split down the front. _"Can you stand Miss?"_ he asked her while offering her his hand to help her stand up. _"Did your friends leave? Should I call someone to pick you up?"_

Amaya tried to balance and looked at the man dressed in white. She brushed her messy hair out of her face and with a silly expression on her face she responded_ "I think... they left! And I am so wasted!"_ She started laughing and sat back on the floor gazing at Koo. _"You are a White Rascal."_ she hiccoughed happily _"You did well!"_ she applauded.

_"Thank you Miss!"_ was his answer _"Let's try to call someone to pick you up,"_ he suggested and helped her seat on the bar stole and gave her, her purse. _"There should be someone you can contact right?" _

Both of the Hino siblings were awful when drunk. Though Amaya was far worse from Cobra. She smiled like a fool to Koo and waved her finger in front of him _"We cannot call my brother. I am not talking to him at the moment."_ she mumbled in a sweet drunk tone. She leaned against the bar counter rested her arms casually._ "No.. no him neither..."_ she went on thinking of Yamato, Naomi, and any other member of Sannoh she would not call.

Koo couldn't guess what the drunk girl in front of him was thinking _"Maybe someone else then. A coworker, A friend, your roommate?"_ he asked her again.

_"Hmm... I'm in bad terms with Aiko too. She tried to drug me and give me to Doubt... Scary"_ she whispered and crossed her arm around her and leaned closed to Koo _"You want to know a secret... Aiko is dating with a Doubt member. Freaking scary right!?" _

A few moments ago Koo had in front of him just a regular drunk girl. But her last phrase got his attention. _"Doubt?"_ he quizzed open widely his eyes.

Amaya nodded _"Shinji Rarenai! (Can't believe it!) Right!? They are still active and my Roommate... they..."_ Amaya looked at Koo once more tilting her head. In her drunk stage and without her mind to set any limits she was freely saying anything. She pointed at Koo _"Right you are like sworn enemies with Doubt!"_

Suddenly Koo turned his gaze on the east part of the club _"Rocky you better come and hear this?" _

Amaya's goofy smile remained as another White Rascal Member approached. Normally she would be angry and cursing her luck crossing paths with more SWORD members. But right now she was happy and drunk, looking so carefree and silly.

_"It's Doubt again!"_ Koo notified him _"Lately I have heard more rumors. Even with Ranmaru gone. They slowly gaining ground again."_

_"Hirai never stopped..."_ murmured Amaya as she was checking her feet and smiling, _"Aiko said they did that to other roommates..." _

_"Aiko?"_ Rocky questioned gazing at the silly and drunk girl in front of him.

_"Her roommate seems to work with Hirai, she saying they drugged her..."_ Koo was trying to explain as Amaya cut him off.

_"No, No! Wait! Aiko is his girlfriend and my roommate. I had to move from my old apartment. And ended up living in with her..."_ Amaya was mumbling for a few long minutes confusing Rocky more. She went on with her story _"So I run upstairs... They helped and now I'm living with them."_

Rocky gaze darkened, Doubt was surely causing problems again. He never liked gangs like Doubt, he hated men who treated women like that. "_Then Hirai is back to his old tricks,"_ he repeated to Koo. Next, he stepped closer to Amaya. _"Those people who helped you, are you living with them?" _

Amaya smiled and nodded brightly at Rocky _"Yes, the older brother suggested I could rent the room as long as I wanted.., Thought the youngest doesn't like me..."_ she frowned her face and looked annoyed and with a hiccups tone she made it clear _"We have a war!"_

Rocky chuckled at her behavior _"You are too drunk. Anyway, who are they? We need to contact someone to pick you up?"_

Amaya blinked confused _"Indeed I need a way to return back home."_ she smiled and pointed at Rocky _"You know them... The Amamiya Brothers."_ she said in a sweet and innocent tone.

Rocky and Koo both spaced out as they needed a couple of seconds to process what the drunk girl was telling them. _"You mean that, "_ Koo said and was interrupted again.

_"Yes I am sharing a flat with Masaki and Hiroto!"_ she announced proudly. If sober-Amaya would hear that she would freak out and punch herself so badly at that moment. Though drunk-Amaya seemed happy and fully enjoying herself.

The White Rascal's Leader picked up his phone and dialed Masaki's number _"Hey, I have your Onna here drunk. You better come and get her."_

In the meantime, a very baffled Masaki answered the phone call. It was a while he had talked with any of the SWORD members, especially the White Rascals. _"I see. I'll send someone!_" he finished the call and walked towards Hiroto's room. A wicked smile was placed on his face as it was time to tease Hiroto. Masaki loved those moments when he could simply annoy Hiroto.

Earlier he had a supplier adding the pink seat that Naruse had once placed on Hiroto's bike. In case Amaya needed a lift or someone to pick her up. He knew exactly how much Hiroto would flip finding out that the same pink seat was installed on his bike again. It took him forever to remove it. And now it was even worse as Masaki made sure it was permanently installed.

_"Neh, Hiroto-kun can you pick up Amaya. She seemed to be drunk and cannot return home."_ he requested while standing in front of Hiroto's room with a big smile.

Hiroto paused his work and stood up furious walking over to Masaki. _"Say that again!"_ he hissed glaring at Masaki _"Why don't you go and get her?" _

Masaki chuckled as he leaned against the wooden door chassis casually. _"You know I would. But my bike doesn't have a spare seat like yours!"_

Hiroto tilted his head. Suddenly the thought that Masaki messed with his bike crossed his mind _"You didn't?"_ he added and stormed out of his room and down to his bike to check it.

_"She is in Club Heaven, Don't be late,"_ he told him loudly laughing. _"Rocky did not sound too pleased,"_ he said to himself.

He kicked the lower part of a metal fracture, as he watched that rediculous pink seat again on his bike. His V-ROD Edge of Rudo Harley Davison looked again heinous. Hiroto cursed and complained like always. Masaki always managed to find ways to mock him and ruin his day. _"I'll kill you!"_ he shouted grabbing with both of his hands the pink seat and trying to pull it off.

Masaki was watching him up from the window chuckling as he opened the window. _"You can't remove it. I had someone to customize it for permanent use."_

Hiroto breathed deeply and shook his head stepping away from the pink seat. He glared at Masaki as he sat on his bike and turned the engine on. He was mad with his older Brother and freaking fierce with the new roommate. Yet there he was driving to Heaven Club to pick up the damn annoying girl. He would kill Masaki and her afterward.

_「_**_Upcoming Chapter: Act Six_****_」_**

* * *

**_Thank you for reading!_**

**_Feel free to Review and Follow! ^_^_**


	6. The one with the Night Kiss

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Warning: _****_Concepts contained in this chapter include kissing xD_**

**_Disclaimers: All right reserved of the originals "High & Low" Characters, Names, Places, etc to Sigeaki Kubo/ EXILE HIRO/ LDH World/ HI-AX/ enish. _**

* * *

**_「Act 6: The one with the Night Kiss」_**

* * *

It was his first time he was driving his bike to pick up a girl. A girl that annoyed him. A girl who had busted herself to live in his brother's room. But he could not blame only her. Masaki was equally to blame. Allowing a stranger into their house. Now he would have to share a flat with a girl. And although Hiroto caught always the attention of most girls without being silly flirtatious like his brother. He preferred being a loner.

He drove through the empty streets as fast as he could. The pink seat was still irritating him. He felt lucky that no one of the other gangs saw his bike at the moment. He would have been a mockery and ridicule. He managed to reach club Heaven without being seen or criticized. He took off his helmet and placed it on the throttle (grip).

Next, he leaped off his bike and stepped into Club Heaven. The club was crowded and it took him a few long seconds to spot Rocky and the drunk roommate. He was astonished as he walked closer and could clear now see Amaya. Her attire was so out of place, she was haven a silly smile on her face and was talking to Rocky and Koo. Though neither Rocky nor Koo seemed amused by that.

_"Oe! How did you end up like that?"_ Hiroto questioned as he walked through the crowd towards the end of the Bar were Rocky, Koo and Amaya were.

Rocky and Koo seemed relieved as they noticed Hiroto. They would finally find some peace from the talk active drunk girl._ "You came. Is she always like that?"_ Rocky mocked while cracking a smile.

Hiroto finally reached them and stood between Rocky and the sitting Amaya. He glared at Rocky openly _"Not really. But she is always annoying."_ he noted and turned to face her. _"Come, I'll drive you back!"_

Amaya tipsy and happy jumped off her seat against Hiroto _"My ride is here!"_ she cheered and casually wrapped her arms around Hiroto to balance herself. Her head rested against his shoulder as she whispered:_ "I haven't paid..." _

Hiroto was taken by surprise at her bold move, though he reached and wrapped his left arm around her to keep her steady. His eyes scanned her from top to bottom and he shook his head. _"How much did she drink?"_ he mumbled annoyed. His right hand reached his pocked for money as he asked Rocky _"How much for the drinks?" _

Rocky tapped his right shoulder _"It's on the house. You already have a lot to deal with."_ He was about to leave as he suddenly turned and faced Hiroto. _"She was saying something about Doubt? What's going on?"_ Rocky asked the youngest of the Amamiya brothers.

Hiroto raised an eyebrow _"She talked a lot. Yes, I think they are active underground. Masaki is looking into it. We will contact you if we get more information." _His grip around her tightened while he was talking with Rocky. Amaya still in her world went on hugging and clinching against him. She found his ears quite interesting and was teasing and blowing air against them.

_"There were rumors about Doubt. But now we'll also look into it."_ Rocky added as he was gazing at the drunk girl that was all over Hiroto. _"You better take her home now, before ..."_ he suggested chuckling.

Hiroto frowned and pulled her off him, he put his arm around her stepping forward _"Start walking."_ he demanded. He waved a fast goodbye towards Rocky and Koo. Then he slowly made his way out with the drunk girl.

Amaya followed giggling and keeping close to him. She was having a great time still, without any worry. She mumbled in a funny and crocked way _"Do we have to go home? We could go get some more drinks. My treat!"_ she yelled. Next, she pulled away from Hiroto and hopped a few steps away.

Hiroto took a deep breath as they have reached his bike by then. _"Stay calm!"_ he said to himself, trying his best not to attack her. _"You've already had enough! Have you seen how you look? A total mess!"_ he uttered at her and grabbed her arm pulling her towards his bike. He mounted the bike and waited for her._ "Get on! We are leaving!" _

Amaya let out a snickering laugh and climbed behind him wrapping her arms once again around his waist casually. _"You sound sexy when you are so bossy!"_ she hiccupped and sat cozier against the pink cowl seat._ "The touch of pink... was missing! Now your bike looks so cool..."_ she went on mumbling like that as she leaned closer and rested her head against his back.

Hiroto rolled his eyes and turned the engine on. _"Hold on tied!"_ he advised her, he wore his helmet and drove off. During the ride home, he could not hear what she was saying. But he noticed that she was talking without stopping or getting tired. Though he knew his words would go in vain if he started a fight with her. Tomorrow both her and his brother would be in trouble.

They reached home after a few minutes. Hiroto parked his bike and took off his helmet. He leaped off his bike and held his hand aiding Amaya to climb off and steady herself. He thought most of his trouble was over. Now he only had to help her upstairs. He would never, ever get involved with her again.

Amaya stepped down and accepted his help. She stood there staring at Hiroto with a strange smile on her face. She noticed his messy hair that was created when he took off his hamlet. She lifted her arm and let her fingers randomly brush his hair. Her eyes pinned against his as she tilted her head _"Your eyes..."_ she mumbled, _"Have a bit of light brown ..."_ She gave him a genuine smile and found him attractive in her drunk state.

Hiroto paused gazing back at her noticing her shirt that was still tangle and showing part of her lace bra. No men would say no to have a peek to a woman's cleavage. Yet it felt so wrong since that particular annoying girl was drunk. He slowly reached her shirt and buttoned it up. _"Even drunk you should take care of yourself around men,"_ he told her.

Then and there, for a second a moment was created. Amaya rested her left hand against his shoulder. Her fingertips softly teased the fabric and tangled it along. She took one more step closer and stood on her toes. Suddenly her lips touched his and she started kissing him.

Hiroto was caught up to the moment. He didn't pull back as he normally would. He leaned closer and let his arms around her as he deepened the kiss. His lips softer at first and then wilder kissed her. He pulled her even closer and soon they were making out, lips touching lips and soon their tongues tangled along.

Amaya wrapped her arms now fully around him, her body was touching his and she wanted more and more of that kiss. She could feel her legs trembling and she was almost out of breath as there was so much passion and lust inside that kiss.

Hiroto acknowledged that she was such a damn great kisser. He would keep kissing her overwhelmed by the moment until it started raining. And drop after drop the cold water brought Hiroto back to reality. He froze and looked at her speechless for a second. Then he pulled her inside the entrance of the building. He seemed confused by his actions. He hit his head and then slowly helped her upstairs.

Thankfully Amaya seemed sleepy and did not comment about the kiss. He unlocked the door and managed to get her inside Takeru's room. He covered her up and did not even bother to help her change from her dirty clothes. Afterward, he ran and hid inside his room avoiding Masaki. He locked his door and leaned against it hitting his back of the head a couple of times against it.

Why did he kiss her back? If she remembers tomorrow what would his excuse be? Amaya had already her alibi, she was drunk. Damn, he knew how drunk she was. He hates her and finds her annoying. Though tonight he had crossed his limits. He cursed himself for a couple more times and then went to bed. He actually could not sleep that night.

* * *

The next morning she woke up fully covered under the blankets, she sat up massaging her forehead. The headache from the hangover was kicking in. She lost count how much she drunk last night after the third drink. Her memory came back in pieces. She remembered she was drinking, dancing and talking a lot. She was sure she talked with someone from the White Rascals. But she wanted to forget that. She did not need more of SWORD members in her life. But after that nothing. How did she return? Who helped her to bed? She could not recall anything. And above all that, she had an odd dream. She dreamed of kissing the arrogant younger brother of the Amamiya Brothers. What a nightmare!

Although the kiss was real and she was the one who started it. But for now, for Amaya, it was only a dream and for Hiroto a memory he decided to ignore. He left early that morning avoiding once again Masaki and Amaya. His plan of having a long talk with both of them was put in a hold. Since the kiss accident was more important to deal with at the moment.

After having her shower and changing her clothes. Amaya wore black leggies and a long woolen shirt. She reached the Kitchen still baffled and started making coffee. "_What a strange dream!"_ she mumbled to herself. _"I need to make it clear no more drinks. Even if Tanaka-san gets insulted."_ she sighed.

_"How are you feeling? You drunk a lot last night!"_ Masaki suddenly cut her off. He had just returned, he was out researching a bit about Doubt and he informed Cobra. He knew Hoodlum Squad would contact the rest of SWORD._ "Are you not working today?" _

She finished making her coffee and grabbed the mug and sat down sighing one more time. _"Don't remind me that. After the third drink, I lost count how much I drunk. I'm not sure even how I ended up here."_ she sipped some of her coffee and stretched before adding. _"I am not working on weekends. But I will clean Takeru's room and settle in. I was wondering"_ she pointed at the area behind the couch _"If I can use the desk as my office. I have all these designs, the laptop, and notes. I am working from home a lot, it would be like my second office." _

Masaki noticed that she was a bit more talk active than usual. Maybe it was that she was not fully recovered from last night's alcohol. _"Rocky informed me. And Hiroto picked you up."_ he clarified her confusion._ "Then you will stay after all. Great news."_ he smiled and nodded at her. _"No one uses the desk, feel free to use it."_ he ensured her.

* * *

The rest of the day she was cleaning and organizing her belongings inside Takeru's room. Last she started cleaning the desk and throwing away all the magazines and old newspapers. Of course, she asked Masaki and he agreed those were the only trash. After all, no one had used that Desk for a long time. The rest of the apartment was needy and clean. Yet the desk was the only part no one ever used.

_"Hiroto-kun, where were you all day long?"_ Masaki asked when he noticed Hiroto stepping inside the apartment and closing the door behind him. He stepped closer and studied him. _"Did you not sleep well?"_ he quizzed confused.

Though neither Masaki managed to finish questioning Hiroto neither Hiroto answered back. As Amaya suddenly rushed out of Takeru's room and caught their attention._ "Finally it's ready! All done!"_ she said and gestured them to check the room.

Masaki nodded and dragged with him Hiroto they stepped inside Takeru's old room. The smell had changed now, but it was not much different from the old clean and refreshing smell that Takeru's room had. The bed was the same only the covers had changed. Also, many of the empty spots were now filled with women's stuff. Yet most of the room reminded still of Takeru. Even his leather jacket and his helmet was never removed from the end of the corner.

Both of the Amamiya Brothers were pleased with the outcome. Even Hiroto who thought Amaya would change the room in many ways. For a second he thought maybe he judged her too fast. His gaze rested against her and only then he noted she was staring at him back. Time froze and both felt awkward. Masaki was commenting on what a great job she had done with the room.

_"Let's see the desk!"_ she suddenly said and stepped outside form the room towards the desk. She felt suffocating inside her room now as Hiroto was gazing at her. Because she started thinking that the kiss she thought as a dream, was not a dream but a memory. _'What on Earth has she done last night!?'_

The desk and the area around though had changed a lot. Surrounding the desk were all kind of designs rolled and stuffed in sheaths. Her laptop was in the middle of the desk. Books filled the upper shelves and notes and files the rest. Her phone and an iPad were charging next to the Laptop. Then there was a picture of her, flowers and small gadgets.

_"Oe! What have you done!"_ Hiroto uttered after he detected all the changes she has done in their main area._ "Why are you all your stuff in here?"_ he turned and faced her. The awkward moment was forgotten and Hiroto seemed furious once again.

Amaya glared at him _"I asked before using the desk. And if you ask me, it looks much better now!"_ she responded with a strong voice.

_"Better! It's all pink and girly! You forget we only rent you a room and not the whole house!"_ he shouted at her and stepped closer.

_"Tak! (Geez!) Get used to it because it will stay like that! Deal with it!"_ she yelled at him.

Masaki chuckled as both of them went on quarreling. He didn't even bother to stop them. After all, verbal fights and loud moments were always part of the Amamiya brothers. Amaya seemed to fit in those moments. He simply went to make something to eat and left them fighting.

That evening they both argued for a long time and made it clear how much each dislikes the other. True be told, that fight was so necessary for all the awkwardness to be neglected and the kissed to be forgotten. It was like both agreed that it never happened. Each for his reasons.

_「_**_Upcoming Chapter: Act Seven_****_」_**

* * *

**_Thank you for reading!_**

**_Feel free to Review and Follow! ^_^_**


	7. The one with the Phone Call

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Time to time I'm going to add POV of the characters. In that way, they can explain more about their feelings and how they personally underwent some situations and events and how those reflecting_****_ in their inner world. _**

**_It's about time to make the story a bit more interesting and adventurous. _**

**_Disclaimers: All right reserved of the originals "High & Low" Characters, Names, Places, etc to Sigeaki Kubo/ EXILE HIRO/ LDH World/ HI-AX/ enish. _**

* * *

**_「Act 7: The one with the Phone Call」_**

* * *

Finally, life had found its regular daily pattern. Now with a new project, she was leaving home early and returning late. The rest of her free time was spent to correct any designs. For two weeks now luckily she did not see or speak with the youngest of the Amamiya. Time to time she would have breakfast with Masaki or late dinner. Her life was starting to look promising again and she had forgotten the messy previous events.

It was a lunch break and she was having her lunch in one of the _A__seia architects dinners. She was sitting alone eating her meal and spacing out thought afterthought. _

**_Amaya's POV*:_**

_"Were you one of those children who were praised for being 'Well behaved'? Knowing that people prised you of being Good, did it also make you work harder? Maybe it was hard or painful, but you never complained and bore it quietly? _

_In a way, I was that kind of Kid! I want to be seen Good, or better than my brother. Because it didn't matter how good I was in school and how successful. Each time Cobra showed up telling about his day, my stories were crushed. _

_I started constantly making an effort to be more like my brother. I run around with him and his friends. I fought and played. As long as we were young, it was fun. And I could manage to do both things. Be great at school and be a yankee! _

_I slowly grew up knowing both types of lives. I liked studying, traveling, music all the ordinary stuff a growing child would want. Back in Sannoh, I would face another world. It was fun and adventurous. I cannot lie. I had lots of fun! I fought when needed. I became part of the __Ichigo Milk Gang. I learned to drive a bike. I even got my motorbike license._

_But I grew up and was becoming an adult. I found the Motorbike Gang boring. I was not longer following Cobra and his friends around. I started showing more interest in my school life. And now as an Adult should I still feel the same responsibility to please other people?_

_No! I didn't want my parents' attention any longer. My Brother and I were different people. We did not like the same things. He was slowly becoming the leader of Sannoh. He was creating his own path. And I was proud of him. But there was nothing for me in Sannoh. I didn't fit to be an Ichigo Milk Member. I wanted less. _

_I just wanted an ordinary life. Like all my school friends had. I was kept telling myself to remain in the path that was already planned for me. Though my parents and even Cobra noticed, I was slowly changing. I was offered the change to attend a better High School. I graduated and even got that scholarship. _

_Though all those years as I tried to become someone I wasn't, I lost myself. I left home in the most awful way. There was such a long fight. I don't even remember why we were fighting. But I recall when I said 'We are not related any longer! I will never return home!' _

_Until then I was only trying to please people. For once I wanted to be selfish. But I was confused. Since that night I became the most selfish being. I cared about myself. And only about me. Yet, I never really found my place in the world. Yes, I freed myself from Sannoh and saught the normal life I thought I would manage to have. _

_I was wrong!_

_Now as a full-grown adult. I am more lost than ever. My years away from Sannoh changed me. I became more gentle; well mannered and solicitous of others. Indeed I did one selfish act and left home going after a dream I thought I wanted. I worked harder in the university, trying to please my professor and other students.  
_

_It successfully offered me a job in the most popular architect world. There again I was living in accordance with the demands of others. I unwittingly neglected my own desires and needs. I didn't know how to express myself. I still do not! But when the Casino project started harming people I knew, it just hit me. That's when I did my second selfish act and left my job. _

_Yet, I couldn't still return home. I was scared of myself. I would become again the same person. The person that would start pleasing everyone else. I know I often say I am selfish. Because I try to become. I want to be Good to myself. I need to find who I am. In a way, I need to know Amaya. _

_I needed to learn to express my feelings without agonizing over it. I didn't want my past to define who I was. Then a new start came, as I move in with Aiko. And found the new job. I thought here I can make it. Day by day I will find my way. After that, I would visit Sannoh. I would explain and apologize. _

_Yet here I am now weeks after. Having this amazing job. But I still ended up trying to please everyone. I work and work harder than ever. I share a flat with the people I should avoid. In the beginning, it was the only place where I strangely uttered out my thoughts. Those two weeks have gone smoothly. _

_But so many random things happened. I am so embarrassed about those. Even my mind declined to think those again. That time I was seen naked. I never was so ashamed in my life. You cannot blame me that I totally dislike that baka younger brother. Though it got even worse. I ended up seeing him also nude. _

_I don't complain though, the view was worth it... What am I thinking... Anyway then a day later, I end up so drunk in Club Heaven. Of all the places I had come cross with Rocky. Thankfully, he didn't know I was Cobra's sister. That would be a story to tell. _

_It seemed though that I could make the same night worse by kissing Hiroto. Don't get me wrong. I dated before in New York for a couple of months. It was nothing serious. I mean I am not the girl that would freak about a kiss. It was not my first kiss. But what you don't know is; It's the first kiss I gave. I am not the type that would ever make the first move. And now I kissed a guy and I don't even like him. _

_Before I found him indifferent. Now things changed. I know he dislikes me. I would say hate me. But hate is a strong word to use. Until now they only reason we are not killing each other, is because I am working many hours. I despise him too. Honestly, there are days I just want to punch him in the face. That jerk!_

_Anyway, I have more important things to figure out now. Thankfully Masaki keeps the balance around the house. Even if he is sometimes silly and flirty I know he doesn't mean me any harm. And honestly returning home feels really safe. I am not sure If I could share another room with any stranger after what happened. _

_I don't talk about it. I act that things are perfectly fine. But I am not. I am still scared. Really scared. I wake up every night from the same nightmare that Hirai managed to go through with his plan. I lock my windows. And double-check that the main door is locked. I check the number of the taxi I take. I slowly getting over that fear. I know inside the apartment Hirai nor any other doubt member could hurt me. _

_But outside I have the feeling that he is still around watching me..."_

It was already twenty minutes past 12 when the conversation with her inner self ended. She had already eaten her lunch and decided to return to her office. On her way back she walked through the entrance of the Aseia Architects. The receptionist informed her that her boyfriend was waiting at her at the front desk.

Amaya was surprised since she was not dating anyone at the time. Secondly, there was no one who would pose as her boyfriend. It would be a misunderstanding, but she went to meet the man. His back was turned to her as she walked towards the front desk. She did not recall knowing that person. She stopped a few steps away from him. _"Hello! How can I help you Mr?" _

The man turned around with an evil smile on his face _"It's been a while! I needed to tell you I have not forgotten you. After work, we can go home together. I will be waiting."_ he announced and winked. Then he simply left. His work there was done.

Her early fears ran through her head, as she heard the taunting voice and saw his face. She couldn't breathe, it felt as if someone was choking her. Her heart was racing and all she wanted to do was curl up into a ball. Lost and scared she walked over to the administrative assistant _"That was not my boyfriend. Next time he shows up, inform the security." _

She was sure Doubt members were not so bold to show themselves in working places. Now Hirai was openly suggesting she was in danger. Inside the company, she was safe in a way. Eventually, she would have to return home. What would she do now? She took the elevator and reached the rooftop. A choked cry for help forced itself up her throat, and she felt a drop run down her cheek. It seemed as if this was the end of the road for her.

She pulled out her mobile phone. Masaki trick to save his and Hiroto's phone number in her contacts came in handy. Without overthinking she simply dialed the number and called Hiroto. She should be calling Masaki and not the troublesome younger brother. Yet in her more despairing moment, calling Hiroto seemed the best choice she had.

* * *

The scenery disappeared as he drove as fast as he could, trying to forget. Lately, he lost his home. He could not longer return home, seat down drink a beer and talk with Masaki. Even not argue with him freely. The lock of the bathroom door was fixed. In Takeru's room lived now a girl. Her office had somehow moved into the living room, where the forgotten desk was. Home seemed not like home anymore.

He chose to spend most of his time in his room or riding his bike. He searched with Masaki any clues about Doubt. But as he had guessed they were doing all their deals underground. Neither Rocky with the White Rascals had found anything. Though one thing was sure, they had started their old tricks. Someone was pulling the strings behind Doubt.

**_Hiroto's POV*:_**

_"I missed the days we were challenged to fight. These two weeks have been the most peaceful and boring, for a long time. We have not encountered any danger or any adventures. Masaki skips most of the fun we would have. Of course, he seriously looks after Doubt. But nothing else. Then he seems happy to return home. He still agrees with having that onna (woman) stay with us. _

_Damn!_

_Masaki easily trusting her and rending her Takeru's room. Aniki's room should never be given to someone else. Especially to an annoying and full of disasters person like her. Until now she has been lucky. I played nicely. I never understand what people like her doing in our parts. Only looking the way she dresses and acts it's clear she is coming from a rich family. She would never understand our world. A spoiled girl, well educated, and with a steady important work living around these parts. _

_I don't get it! _

_A cheerful without worries person. She seems like nothing bothers her. So free and assured. How can she be so untouched and unconcerned? She was almost threatened by Doubt and drugged by her roommate. She was seen naked and seen a man naked. She even kissed me. After all, those encounters and she remains calm, as nothing happened. _

_That kiss though... damn she knows how to kiss... Wrong-wrong! I had to stop it! I am not any better kissing a drunk girl!_

_I cannot understand her!"_

His thoughts were cut off as his mobile rang. He drove his motorbike aside from the main road and answered the phone. The pink seat that Masaki installed was still there.

_"It's me!"_ said a low female voice.

He paused and looked at his phone noticing the caller's name. Masaki had also save Amaya's number in their contact list. _"Nante!"_ he uttered under his breath. Amaya was the last person he waited to hear at the moment.

_"Could you..."_ she mumbled unsure if she was making the right decision. She tried to repeat herself but she could not phrase any word.

_"Huh!"_ Hiroto shouted loud _"Speak louder!"_ For a second he thought to simply end the call.

Amaya breathed deeply and watched the open sky and said again _"Could you pick me after work? Please?" _

Hiroto was startled at her demand. _"Why?"_ he questioned boldly.

It took her a few seconds to respond. But she knew without a valid reason, Hiroto wouldn't show up. After all, they were in some kind of war. _"Hirai... Doubt showed up in my work acting like my boyfriend... anyway he claimed he would wait for me after work..." _

Hiroto's eyes opened widely and he was agitated with Doubt _"What time do you finish work?"_ he interrupted her.

_"Around 7 pm..._" she answered him back.

_"I'll be there!"_ he said in a calmer tone, but he was still in a furious state. With how froward Doubt involved into.

_"Nah..."_ she added before ending the call _"Arigato! (Thank you!) Ja!(Bye!)" _

_"Ja!"_ come one last response and the call was completed.

_「_**_Upcoming Chapter: Act Eight_****_」_**

* * *

_*POV: _Point of View.

**_Thank you for reading!_**

**_Feel free to Review and Follow! ^_^_**


	8. The one with the Fighting

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Disclaimers: All right reserved of the originals "High & Low" Characters, Names, Places, etc to Sigeaki Kubo/ EXILE HIRO/ LDH World/ HI-AX/ enish._**

* * *

**_「Act 8: The one with the Fighting」_**

* * *

They reached a dark alley behind their apartment secluding from the lights and the traffic. A cycle of people wearing black was blocking their way. He raised an eyebrow and waited patiently for them to move aside. However, patience was not his forte. As they approached closer towards the motorbike they noticed it was Hirai and a few members of Doubt.

As promised Hiroto had picked up Amaya from work around Seven o'clock. Her heart skipped a beat when she walked outside the building and the first thing she saw was that rediculous pink seat. Then it's a fiery rider who was waiting for her. Although he was not the only one. A black van was parked a few yards away. And from Hiroto's facial expression she could tell it was Hirai.

Amaya didn't wait and rushed over leaping on the bike, as Hiroto offered her a pink helmet. She gazed at him in bemusement and wore the helmet _"Really! Pink seat and a Pink helmet. You are all surprises!"_ she scoffed and placed her arms around him. True be told, a few minutes ago she was shaking in fear how she would manage to step outside. But the moment her eyes came in contact with Hiroto's eyes, all her fears were won.

_"Are you done?"_ he subdued his words and leaned forward grabbing the hand clutch and turning on the engine. He drove off as fast as it was allowed to speed in the main streets. What he hadn't figured out was that before they would arrive home they would bump into Doubt.

_"Stay here!"_ he ordered while taking off his helmet and placing it on the bike's grip. He placed the metallic footrest on the ground and sat casually against the bike. He cracked a deadly smile towards Hirai and stood up taken two steps forward towards him.

Hirai walked closer evilly smirking at Hiroto and pointed at Amaya. _"We just want the girl! Give her!"_ he said strongly while winking at Amaya. _"How long are you going to babysit her?" _

Amaya's fingers clutched against the fender under the pink seat as her heartbeat was rising. She grew up around fights and could recognize when one was about to start. Those two weeks she was living with the Amamiya, she had almost forgotten; that the biggest part of their life was fighting. One of the main reasons she fleed from Sannoh was the fights. _"Hiroto don't! Let's go home!"_ she suddenly uttered hoping to avoid the fight.

Though Hiroto seemed too distracted by Hirai to give her much attention. _"Huh!?"_ he voiced _"If you want her, come and get her!"_ He cracked his neck and ended up face to face with Hirai.

_"Are you going to fight us?"_ a shorter male who was standing on his right side challenged him.

_"You know what happens when you mess with Doubt?"_ Hirai dared him while he was standing in the middle.

Hiroto answer blew up in front of Hirai's face. His fist stroke against his face sending Hirai at the end of the Alley. And a second punch followed towards the shorter male. After that Amaya lost count how many punches followed. But every stroke was stronger than the previous one. A few seconds later and the alley was filled with beaten up bodies of Doubt members. Only the youngest of the Amamiya remained untouched.

Hiroto walked over and bend sitting on his feet grabbing Hirai's hair and pulling them. _"Don't show yourself again around these parts or around my girl! Next time I won't go easy!"_ he threatened him.

Amaya was trembling as long as the fight took place. When she was younger fights like those were exciting her. But not any longer. She knew how serious things were. Yet she knew there was not another way of escaping Doubt. For that, she could not blame Hiroto. On the contrary, she was thankful. She tilted her head revealing her confusion _"...his girl?..."_ she mumbled to herself.

Hiroto returned and mounded his bike, glaring one more time at Hirai. He still found Amaya irritating and she was far from his girl. But by simply adding a possessive pronoun would clarify to Doubt that girl was off-limits to touch. He wore his helmet and pulled up the footrest and drover off.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Itokan diner Yamato dashed into the store lost inside his own thoughts. He took a seat next to the counter looking troubled. Naomi grabbed a red plastic mug and filled with cold water offering it. He sipped the cold water at once and his eyes darted, paused then shifted again before he started talking with Naomi.

_"What is wrong? You look like you saw a ghost?"_ Naomi quizzed concerned as she forked her fingers through her hair for the third time.

Yamato nodded and sighed _"I come across a very disturbing view. One of the Amamiya was riding with a girl. The girl you see..." _

Naomi stared at him trying not to laugh and interrupted him _"And since when are you worried if the Amamiya meet girls or not? Baka!" _

_"Ugly listen!_" Yamato lips primed as he went on explaining _"I don't care about that. It was about the girl. She looked like Amaya."_

Naomi laughed _"Are you saying Cobra's sister and one of the Amamiya Brothers. There is no way!"_ She leaned against the counter and face Yamato._ "I know you are worried about her. But you know Amaya left because she abhorred our lifestyle. Amamiya's is even worse than ours. Yamato would she really even talk to people like them. She would avoid them."_

_"I know. That's why it's bothering me. She looked though like her." _Yamato sighed again worried.

_"Don't say something like that to Cobra. And If you are still worried, go and meet her. You know where she works."_ Naomi suggested as she smiled kindly.

Yamato nodded again. Naomi's advice made sense. _"It's time to check how she is really doing. I'll pay her a visit tomorrow morning at work."_

* * *

A minute later and Hiroto had reached their destination. He turned off the engine and steadied the bike, next he removed the keys. He remained though sitting on his bike considering what happened earlier. He took of his helmet while noticing Amaya who had climbed off his bike and gazed at him. _"Huh?"_ he cocked his head curiously at her.

_"You are pretty confident aren't you?"_ she asked as her lips pursed like she'd been chewing a lemon rind and was frustrated.

He held his helmet with his left hand and stood up advancing the distance between them and grabbing her arm strongly. _"About what?"_ he questioned pinning his eyes against her.

Amaya lifted her arm and pressed it against his chest keeping him away from her personal space. _"You announce too proudly that I am your girl. Since when?"_ she wanted to know. It was bothering her after Hiroto called her that.

His eyes softened and he freed her arm while smirking at her. _"Baka, don't flatter yourself. You are nothing like that."_ he clarified and turned around aiming to reach the entrance. _"It was just a note for Doubt. In that way, they would rethink to attack you again."_

Amaya pace fastened as she dawdled alongside with Hiroto. She did not seem to hear at first, nor to comprehend with his attitude. _"Never! You always find the most pervert ways to solve things."_ she mocked him and clenched her fists.

Hiroto paused suddenly in the middle of the staircase casting a glance towards_ "At least I'm not acting like one, like you!"_ he mocked her. He stepped away and went on climbing the stairs _"By any means don't wander around on your own until we figure this out."_ he added.

She was ready to share with him her personal opinion about him and his mockery. Though his last words made her anger slowly burn away. _"I was not planning to do such a stupid thing."_ was her response.

Hiroto unlocked the door of the apartment and kept it open as he faced her one more time. _"I'll drive you to work and pick you up. And not staying out late!"_ he uttered seriously.

_"Hai, Otaza! (Yes, father!)"_ she picked on him. She felt his annoyed eyes falling above her. But she ignored him, closed the door behind her and stepped inside.

_"Did you both return together?"_ asked a surprised voice that was coming from the living room.

Amaya nodded and casually replied, _"He picked me up from work."_ She hid her smile as she placed her purse against the counter and took a seat.

_"After she had called me and begged me to go get her!"_ Hiroto added to make things sound even odder.

Masaki blinked and stared at them confused. Usually, he was the one teasing Hiroto. And tonight he found Hiroto teaming with Amaya against him. Soon the strange and funny moment was gone, as Hiroto started explaining what happened. Amaya stepped into the kitchen to cock a _"thank you"_ dinner. After the long talk between the brothers was over. Dinner was done and served.

_"Guys, let us eat!"_ suddenly Amaya cut them off. Masaki and Hiroto joined her in the kitchen. They sat down confused looking at the dishes.

Hiroto pocked the first dish that was in front of him. He could not identify what kind of food it was. _"What is this?"_ he quizzed poking it again.

_"To thank you for all the help. I made dinner!"_ Amaya announced proudly.

_"You mean we need to eat this!?"_ Masaki buzzed trying not to laugh _"It's all burned!"_

_"Oe! Are you trying to kill us! You call this food!"_ Hiroto backfired and hit his fist against the table.

Amaya had never really cooked in her life. She knew the basic, but cooking a full dinner was beyond her abilities. _"It's eatable!"_ she stood up for herself. Then, she picked the chopsticks and tasted a bite. She ran over the trash bin and spat it out. _"Don't eat that! How about some instant Ramen?" _

_「_**_Upcoming Chapter: Act Nine_****_」_**

* * *

**_Thank you for reading!_**

**_Feel free to Review and Follow! ^_^_**


	9. The one with the Friend of the Past

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Disclaimers: All right reserved of the originals "High & Low" Characters, Names, Places, etc to Sigeaki Kubo/ EXILE HIRO/ LDH World/ HI-AX/ enish._**

* * *

**_「Act 9: The one with the Friend of the Past」_**

* * *

He shut the door slowly in a mechanical, matter-of-fact way and walked out into the street. His mind was a void into which every detail of the past weeks his eyes settled on was sucked inside his mind. He sat on his bike and waited for the irritating roommate. Each day he was pledging to drive her out of their house. Each she was only getting closer to him. The only place he was driving her now was her work.

Amaya on shutting the door she had registered the fact, as so many former occasions, that it required a stronger pull to jerk it close. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Hiroto waiting for her and he was hiding his annoyance. She couldn't help but snort, as a few weeks ago he would openly and freely argue with her. But now as the threat of Doubt was in the air, he became more serious. Even Masaki wasn't flirty or cheerful like the previous mornings.

His jaw tightened, his mind and heart remained blank. He spotted Amaya who rushed over and without talking to him climbed at the back of his motorbike. After both wore their helmets, he drove away. Neither of them talked during the short ride towards the Aseia architects building.

_"I'm finishing around 8 p.m. today..."_ Amaya informed him as she was getting off the bike after they arrived in front of the building. Her eyebrow raised in silent question as a familiar face caught her attention. Outside the entrance of her workplace, Yamato was waiting for her._ 'What now?'_ she thought astonished for finding there Yamato.

Hiroto nodded and placed his right foot on the brake petal. He didn't observe Yamato as his mind was still wheeling around Doubt. He was ready to leave as he suddenly shouted: _"Oe! Give me your phone!" _

She stepped back tilting her head in confusion and gave him her phone. _"What do you need my phone for?"_ she asked him half curious and half agitated.

Hiroto took her phone after Amaya unlocked it, and he opened Google Maps. He enabled her GPS and her timeline routes. Then he returned her phone. _"Now log on Google via my phone!"_ he ordered and handed over his own mobile phone to her. _"Log in now!"_

She held her gaze against him as long as she could be surprised by his demands. _"Stop ordering me around! Why should I log through your phone?"_ she asked him.

He quirked an eyebrow at her, his mouth twisted and both of his feet touched the ground _"To track you down. In case of Doubt manage to reach you. Have you a problem with that?"_ he responded with anger in his voice.

The shock of the bear truth seemed to curl into her soul. Terror showed in her eyes, but he shook her mind out of that fear. _"Not a problem at all!"_ she mumbled and signed in her google account Via his phone. After she was done she returned his phone.

He leaned in and took his phone, his brow wrinkled in through and he stared at her for a few more seconds. _"Don't randomly wander around! It can be dangerous!_" he uttered before stepping on the gas and speeding away.

Amaya walked towards Yamato keeping eye contact with him. Though it was clear she was annoyed for finding there someone from Sannoh Region. She paused a couple of feet away from him _"Yamato!?"_ she quizzed _"Why are you here? Checking on me?" _

_"Hey! Amaya!"_ he greeted his old friend, the one he had not seen for five years. She looked older now. She was only 18 when she moved to New York. And even if she was back in Tokyo they never met._ "Can we talk?"_

She also noted that Yamato looked different. He was no longer the same wild boy. His attire had changed, the way he stood and talked. Though she never changed her mind. She didn't want to have any kind of contact with anyone from her hometown. _"I've to go to work! Why are you here Yamato?" _

Yamato sighed _"Amaya Please! Can you spare a few minutes?"_ he asked her again.

She pointed at the cafe across her workplace. _"Okay! Let's talk over there!"_ she finally agreed. Both she and Yamato walked over to the cafe. They order an Ice coffee and sat down for a quick talk._ "What's the matter? Why are you here? Did something happen to Cobra?"_ she quizzed worried.

_"Cobra is fine. Just angry at you. Try to call him sometime!"_ he suggested.

Amaya took a deep breath, that was the reason she hated talking with people that were close with Cobra. They cared too much. "_Yamato, we have talked about that. My opinion is not going to change. Now tell me, why are you here?" _

Yamato delayed his answer as he looked at Amaya for a few seconds. _"You don't want anything to do with Sannoh! I get it! Yet, here you are hanging with Amamiya? Why?"_ he said in a strong tone waiting for her reply.

_"Are you now checking on me?"_ she yelled at him furious _"Yamato I kept contact with you because I know how worried Cobra and the others would be. It never meant I allowed you to tell me what to do!"_

Yamato shook his head in denial_ "That isn't the reason. You left home because you despise our way of living. And here you are hanging out with the Amamiya. Last night and even today! Their world is more dangerous than ours. What are you doing?"_

It took Amaya a long moment to answer him. She was taken by surprise that Yamato found out that she was riding around with one of the Amamiya Brothers. She couldn't tell him the truth. What would she say? That Doubt was after her? That she was living with the Amamiya Brothers? That she was lost and needed help? Honestly, she wanted just to cried out for help. She knew Yamato, even Cobra, would forgive her and accept her back. But that was not what she wanted. She had gone through a lot not to get back to her starting point.

_"I don't own you any explanation. Yet, if you are that curious listen. My apartment is close to theirs. There has been a crazy stalker around our parts. And Amamiya-san helped me to reach home. We are just neighbors! Are we done now?"_ she lied boldly at Yamato while looking him directly at the eyes. '_You changed, Amaya! And to the worse!'_ she thought about herself.

Yamato didn't push her further. He stood up and leaned closer to her. _"Amamiya aren't the kind of people who would drive their next-door girl to work. You know that! Just be careful! And since your social cycle got bolder, than it used to be. Come and pay us a visit someday!"_ he added and left. He could stay and talk with her more. Actually he would want to kick some sense into her and Cobra. But he knew. Amaya, even if she declined it, was like her brother. She would never accept until she would find her answer on her own.

Amaya watched Yamato driving away. The forgotten child inside her wanted to hurry and get back home. Why was she even so stubborn? For what live was she fighting? It was to find her strength! It was to find herself! But why was she still doing it away from home? True be told there was more to the story that was revealed. There was one darker reason that made Amaya hate Sannoh. There was something more sinister that prevented her to return. But she was not ready to come across that old fear.

She stood up, picked up her purse and her coffee, and walked towards the street. She was waiting for the road to empty and she then would cross it. Her mind was spacing out and she never noticed the black van that was approaching her. She took a step forward to cross the road. Suddenly she came face to face with the black van.

_**Bang! Boom!**_

After the car sound filled the area time stopped. Her eyes moved slowly following the car door that opened in slow motion. Hirai grabbed her and pulled her inside the car. Her breath was caught in her throat. She couldn't cry out for help. She panicked as her brain unfroze and she realized what was happening. She struggled and tried to reach for the door. Hirai was pulling her back to the seat, while another Doubt member was preparing to inject her with some kind of sleeping drug.

Amaya unexpectedly fought back, she stroke her elbow and hit Hirai right in the gut. He yelped loudly and slapped her along the face. Her slender figure crushed against the car seat as she felt a sudden pinch. It seemed that the other Doubt member had inflicted her with the drug. She struggled for a few more seconds and then drifted asleep. Her purse had fallen down as she was lying inside the black van.

Hirai nudged her making sure she was passed out. Next, he tied up her hands and the black van drove in an old building that Doubt used to own.

_「_**_Upcoming Chapter: Act Ten_****_」_**

* * *

**_Thank you for reading!_**

**_Feel free to Review and Follow! ^_^_**


	10. The one with the Dark Memory

**_Author's Note:_**

**_This small chapter is dedicated to unfold Amaya's past. Before she will wake up in the possession of Doubt. Scary!?_**

**_Warning: _****_Concepts contained in this chapter include drugs. _**

**_Disclaimers: All right reserved of the originals "High & Low" Characters, Names, Places, etc to Sigeaki Kubo/ EXILE HIRO/ LDH World/ HI-AX/ enish._**

* * *

**_「Act 10: The one with the Dark Memory」_**

* * *

_**Amaya's POV*:**_

_"Some are born good and always fight off the bad. For example, Cobra could die just to save others. He would do that not only for Sannoh. I could see it in him. He was more than the furious boy that would fight around gangs. A lost Hero I used to call him. And trust me, my brother's actions were mostly heroic._

_Some are born bad and become good through great effort. Like Amamiya, they weren't really evil, yet they wouldn't easily aid someone without a valid reason. _

_Others are born in light and fall to darkness. As did I. There is more to my story I never revealed to anyone and I was hiding for so long. Hiding it because I could not face my family and friends if the truth was uncovered. That's why the reason for leaving home and living an ordinary life was hiding more truths than someone would guess. I was not running away from home, I was running away from what I had become._

_And others are born in darkness and cannot see the light. There are plenty of examples to add here. One is Ryu. He was born into Kuryu Group darkness was surrounding him since birth. And he never saught the light. And he never will. Believe me, he never will. Even the days he was part of the Mighty Warriors. He had escaped from his traditional shadowy past and was interfering with a new one._

_I said once that I wanted to be seen better than Cobra since we were children. I needed the attention of our parents and of our known world. That was the reason I started following Cobra around. Around those times, I was just an innocent dumb child._

_Indeed I was constantly making an effort to be more like my brother. I fought and played with him and his friends. But also was doing great in school. My story was lay bare until I started High School. And Mugen started to change._

_Spending less time with Cobra. Avoiding our friends. Not seeking any longer our parents' attention. Indeed it was because I wanted out from Sannoh and live a more ordinary life. But what I forgot to tell you, is that I was not the innocent perfect girl that was pleasing everyone. I used to be.** Before darkness saught me.**_

_Mugen was the kind of gang where People who loved motorcycles hung out together and slowly became friends. There was also no top or bottom. Everyone in the group had equal power. It sounded amazing a gang without a leader. It caught my attention. Being Cobra's sister, I could come and go without someone stopping me._

_Mugen welcomed its Golden age. Each day more people would join. I started hanging around with people that weren't from Sannoh. Pretty girl seeking attention. It didn't take long I was partying with the wrong kind of people. They were using and selling drugs. Long story short, I started using drugs. I was never a heavy addict but I would need my dose through the week._

_Drugs need money. And I was a jobless High School Girl. I didn't own any money. Soon I was dealing drugs. And money was no longer an issue for me. I could not only buy drugs. I could save money and find my way out of Sannoh. But even then I had not noticed how much I was changing. That I was starting to become the opposite of Cobra._

**_I was now the villain!_**

_I was falling deeper into the rabbit hole and no one knew it. It didn't take me long and I crossed paths with the Mighty Warriors. Actually I became friends with Ryu. Back then I knew he was part of a gang called the Mighty Warriors. I didn't know that he was connected with Kuryu. Ryu had better connections. The drugs were of better quality. _

_That meant more money for me. I was now finishing High School. Sannoh was only a burden to me. I came up with the idea that a scholarship was offered to me. It was a lie, the money came from all the drugs. Around that time Kohaku-san found out that I was somehow dealing drugs. I had one more reason to run away from home._

_Yet even then, I had not noticed. The drugs can mess with your brain. I was keeping acting the sweet innocent girl who wanted out of Sannoh. Though I was nothing more than a drug addict with low life. _

_The final blow came when I gave away to Ryu who had created the 'Mugen'. It was me who actually pointed out that the Mugen had leaders, Kohaku and Tatsuya. Kuryu found out, and you know the rest of the story. Tatsuya died. Kohaku lost his mind. And the Mugen were no longer. _

_I left home the night before Tatsuya died. Ryu came clean that night, telling me he was part of Kuryu and the leaders of Mugen would be murdered. The word was out and the plans could not be canceled. _

**_What have I become?_**

_Which one are you? Are you good or bad? Light or dark? An angel or a demon? I knew now what I was!_

_I had the ability to turn good and truly evil. Goodness is a choice. A choice I no longer saught. It is feeling the power of darkness and walking the other way no matter how painful. But I was taking the easy way out. For the money and the drugs. I turned my back to family and friends._

_The rest of the story is known. I moved to New York. I never cut my connections with Ryu. Actually I was helping him with drug dealing. Remember I told you I dated before. Well as you can guess, I dated him. We were never really in love. Me dating Ryu offered VIP benefits. _

**_The years that followed were dark. _**

_Yet I slowly managed to see the truth. I stopped using drugs and sought counseling. New York was the right place for that. I even came clear with Ryu. We broke up. And I ended any connection with him, the drugs and Kuryu. That part of me died. _

_My dark past and my connections paid off and I was offered a position in the main architecture team of the Casino Project. But this time I figured out the truth early and found out how disturbing Kuryu's actions were. Their plans were destroyed and thankfully Kuryu was brought down. _

_Now, can you understand why I wanted a new beginning? Why I was running away from Sannoh and SWORD? The real reason why I have to explain and apologize?_

**_I am not the villain any longer! _**

_But the actions of my past are slowly finding their way back. Can you guess now, why Doubt terrifies me to my core? And why although I was so much scared, I cannot acknowledge it. Yet, there is one more thing that scares me. What if I cannot cope with my reality? What if the darkness saught me back once more? _

**_Then what?"_**

_「_**_Upcoming Chapter: Act Eleven_****_」_**

* * *

**_Thank you for reading!_**

**_Feel free to Review and Follow! ^_^_**


	11. The one with the Horror of Doubt

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Disclaimers: All right reserved of the originals "High & Low" Characters, Names, Places, etc to Sigeaki Kubo/ EXILE HIRO/ LDH World/ HI-AX/ enish._**

* * *

**_「Act 11: The one with the Horror of Doubt」_**

* * *

Softly splashing water droplets hit his black motorcycle as he drove onwards. The skies were overhung with a blanket of grey, so much so that he could barely tell the difference between the sky and clouds. It was clear it would rain heavily today. Rainy days reminded him of the death of their parents and Takeru. Yet he never hated the rain like Masaki did. It was actually calming him.

His ride had reached its destination. He returned home. He remained although on his motorbike and checked his phone. He opened Google Maps and searched for Amaya's timeline. The locations she had been was showing now. Minutes ago she was outside her work. Then she went to a cafe across the street. And minutes later it seemed she changed locations rather fast.

Something was not right. Hiroto turned back on the road and drove to Aseia Architects. His first priority was to check if Amaya was at work. Though the front desk told him, she never showed up this morning. Tension grew in his face and limbs, his mind replaying the last scene of Amaya walking towards the office. _"Idiot! You should wait for her to enter inside." _he cursed himself under his breath.

His next move was already predicted. He drove to the last location that was shown on Amaya's timeline. He was driving for so many years and now all the speed of the world was not enough to aid him to reach that forsaken place. It took him 15 long minutes to reach an area on the south parts of SWORD. And one more minute to spot her purse.

He grabbed her purse and placed it against his lap and searched her bag finding her phone. It was indeed Amaya's purse. His breathing became more rapid, more shallow. _'Doubt'_ his mind shouted. He hit speed-dial for Masaki. No answer. _"Kuso! (Damn)!"_ he cried out and bumped his foot against the ground. He called again, his heart racing faster - no answer. And again.

Finally, Masaki answered this time. _"Hiroto-kun, why aren't you back?"_ Masaki quizzed in his usual tone _"Are you still stalking Amaya?"_

_"Aniki!"_ Hiroto lipped his heartbeat slowly calming down _"Doubt! They captured Amaya. I found her purse in the East parts." _

Masaki didn't respond at first. He needed a few seconds to process what Hiroto was telling him. And a few more to think about what their next move would be. _"Send me the location and wait for me!" _

_"What'll you do?"_ he asked him as his panic was growing. Hiroto was not the person that would panic easily. But at that moment he felt useless and stressful.

_"The White Rascals have connections with Doubt for years. Rocky might know something!"_ Masaki informed him and turned off the call. Hiroto sent him the coordinations of the location. And the oldest of the Amamiya Brothers paid a visit to Rocky.

It seemed that the location wasn't unknown to Rocky. Around those parts used to be a very old building Doubt use to do business. Masaki rushed off to find Hiroto, so they could search about that place. And Rocky went to gather the rest of the White Rascals and they would join them next.

* * *

The glass of the broken windows itself was a grey-brown, inviting the mind to see the settled dust even at a distance. Around it was the brickwork, perfect beneath the dirt of years and rising upward to the sky and cloud. It must have been abandoned for some time, a building waiting for a reason to remain standing. The windows and doors were blocked with metal bars.

Amaya's thoughts were accelerating inside her head. Suddenly she opened her eyes widely gazing around at her surroundings. There were darkness and dust. She wanted her mind to slow down so she could breathe but they won't. Her breaths came in gasps and she felt like blacking out.

The building seemed to shudder in the wind and sway as the rain attacked it. Her mind wheeled and connected all the dots. Doubt seized her outside her workplace. She was drugged. She could recall her last memories clear. Her heart was hammering inside her chest as it belonged to a rabbit running.

The room span and she squatted on the floor, trying to make everything slow to something her brain and body could cope with. Her fear rose slowly as she could feel it. It was raising. No, it wasn't Doubt she was terrified off. It was her darker self. The one that was controlled and captured for so many years. Now that she was in danger it would not stay down.

The panic started to increase as thin cellophane, something her fingers can pierce breathing holes in. In the next minute, the panic was a deluge of ice water surrounding every limb, creeping higher until it was no longer. That's when the attack became absolute, awaking her body as fast as the raindrops fell.

Her eyes darkened and she stood up. Her hands were tied up making her escape harder. But her legs were free. _"Dumb Doubt!"_ she uttered to herself. She scanned the room around in dim light. She crossed over towards the windows. She kicked against them once, twice.

_**Bang! Boom! **_

The room was filled with kicking sounds. Though the metal bars were stronger than her kicks. She didn't wait, like a wild animal that was trapped inside a cage, she was looking for her way out. Her body had now a mind on his own. Her next move was to kick the door. Once, twice the wooden door trambled against the force of her kicks.

_**Bang! Boom!**_

Suddenly the door opened and she reached the end of the room. Someone had just punched her. Though neither the punch nor any fear would settle her in a quiet corner. She attacked the man. Grasping both of her tied hands together and striking blow after blow. Blood split against the dusty walls and soon the man fall to his knees.

Amaya stood above him with a dark look on her face. Her rusted mind had almost forgotten how capable she was to protect herself. For a second she recalled what it meant to hail from Sannoh. What it meant be Cobra's sibling. Indeed he had taught her well. At that moment she missed the old days. She missed home, her friends and Cobra. Though, with those good memories returned the dark ones.

A tear fell down her cheek as she recalled her past. The drug use, the betrayal, the lies, and the secrets. She took a few steps backward bumping against the wall. Her head rolled with the impact, eyes glazed.

The outside noise sounded far away, as two motorbikes split through the echoing sound. The Amamiya had found the deserted building. Masaki climbed off his bike and went forward with his attack. Hiroto leaping his, followed stroking punch after punch. In a few seconds, chaos was unleashed. Doubt Members were never strong. Especially now with Randmaru out of the picture and fewer members being part of Doubt.

_"Hiroto, I'll handle the rest. Go find Amaya!"_ Masaki cried out as he noted that dealing with those Doubt Members was not a hard task.

Hiroto nodded and stormed forward following the route towards the inner parts of the building. Panic rose once more, she could be hurt, bleeding or worse Hirai could have seized her. He searched room after room. Until he found the room with a locked door. He kicked his way in.

The sudden sound made Amaya jump and attack against the man that entered the room. Hiroto dodged the first strike and blocked the second with his right arm. His eyes widen openly confused at the view._ "Amaya stop! It's me!"_ he pulled back and waved his hand in front of her face.

Her voice came out thin and distant, "What, but, no, it didn't, that's... not... right..." She was breathing all wrong, beginning to gasp like there's not enough oxygen in the air. "_Hirai did I?"_ she suddenly turned and looked at the man on the ground.

Hiroto froze at the view of the bloody hands. Though he soon found out it was not her blood. It was Hirai's. In his mind, he had pictured to find a scared girl or even an injured one. Though the reality he was facing was odder than his mind could guess. He walked over and checked Hirai. He was injured but alive. He took a deep breath and walked towards Amaya.

He paused and studied her, she seemed so alien from the girl he knew. Though now was not the time to question her. He stepped closer and freed her hands. His right hand resting on her shoulder _"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"_ he seriously asked her.

She could hear Hiroto saying something, but he sounded distant and muffled. Her stomach flipped as she thought of her previous actions. It took her a moment to answer avoiding eye contact with Hiroto as if he would read her. _"I am fine! They didn't touch me!"_ was her response.

Hiroto breathed out like his worries were all vanished. Now he felt only annoyed by the odd roommate. He took off his leather jacket and put it around her shoulders. "_Come, Let's take you home!"_ he simply said and walked away.

As they reached downstairs they found all the Doubt Members kicked and on the ground. Masaki was talking with Rocky, it seemed that the White Rascals had also joined to help. Hiroto sat on his bike waiting for Amaya. _"We are going home!"_ he informed Masaki.

Masaki nodded and pointed at Rocky _"I'll follow Rocky at Sannoh we need to inform the rest of SWORD. It's strange that Doubt were on the move."_ He paused to check on Amaya _"How are you?"_ he asked her scanning her and finding out that she was very much alive and doing fine.

Amaya wore Hiroto's jacket and climbed behind him. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned close resting her chest against his back. Her worries were slowly fainting away. She was terrified, as part of her older self showed itself. She felt safe and secure, strong and proud. It was a very long time she had those feelings. Though she knew very well that with those come a more sinister truth.

Hiroto was also troubled. Each day he was learning something new about the annoying roommate. If someone would look at her from afar, she seemed like the models from fashion magazines. She was not kind of Girl you would found around SWORD. Then if someone talked with her for the first time, they would think of her as a sweet and successful woman. For surely boring and annoying.

Yet if someone had a second look, she was orbiting an aura of mystery. Small things could bother her, like every girl. She would freak out at the time of the event. Then everything was forgotten. She seemed cool and calm like it never happened. When she was drunk, she was fearless and rather cute. And today Hiroto found out when she was in real danger. She could protect herself.

There was something really bizarre and maybe dark about Amaya. She was getting more and more on his nerves. Indeed he was never the flirty type. But he did like it when he was helping out a girl. They seemed helpless and always were thankful to him. Yet Amaya was not like that. She had a miscellaneous strength, one of those that seemed really familiar.

He hated it and at the same time, he liked it.

_「_**_Upcoming Chapter: Act Twelve_****_」_**

* * *

**_Thank you for reading!_**

**_Feel free to Review and Follow! ^_^_**


	12. The one with the Yamato's Visit

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Disclaimers: All right reserved of the originals "High & Low" Characters, Names, Places, etc to Sigeaki Kubo/ EXILE HIRO/ LDH World/ HI-AX/ enish._**

* * *

**_「Act 12: The one with the Yamato's Visit」_**

* * *

One month had passed since Amaya was captured by Doubt and two months after she moved to Takeru's room. Sharing a flat with two men was manageable for Amaya. She grew up with a brother and was a bit related to how boys act. Thankfully those two kept the basic hygiene rules and they were pretty clean. Cobra used to be like that too. Yet every day would be a new challenge to exist in the same room with Hiroto.

_**Both of them still disliked each other! **_

On the other hand for the Amamiya, it was a new way of living. Even for Masaki who was more understandable. After their parents died the brothers lived together. There was never a female around. Especially one like Amaya, who would draw all the attention without trying too much. The only positive part was that she was working long hours and the brothers had found some balance.

The rest of the days were always filled with loud arguing, fighting, and threatening. Gosh, they were loud! Whenever Amaya and Hiroto were in the same room, that room would never find peace. Things had gone even worse after the Doubt incident. Masaki was afraid soon they would start getting physical into fights. He was sure the only reason Hiroto had not strike her yet, was because she was a girl.

Their daily lives were never the same, and not boring any longer. Each day there was something new that happened inside the Amamiya house and it was all somehow related to Amaya. The daily routine was slowly changing and they had not fully comprehended. Though, along with that Amaya was also evolving.

Day by day, part of her old forgotten self would slowly blend with the present one. The self she hated and called dark. In spite of that, there was nothing really wrong with her self back then. It was the choices she took and the path she followed that was crooked. And back then she was only a confused teen. Amaya was surely not the same person. She was through a lot and managed to overcome her corrupted life. She came clean. Surely she made mistakes and wronged people. She had still a lot to learn and to grow. But what she could not see was that she was already a great person.

Though she never pictured herself like that. She could act self-centered and calm. But deep down in her core, she had no faith in herself. She thought that she was a dark person and maybe an evil one. She was filled with imperfections that she learned to hide over the years. And manage to show a perfect Amaya.

_Yet living with the Amamiya changed that slowly..._

* * *

She was working still on the Mall Project. The Desk was filled with Architectural drawings and Designs. Her laptop was running a simulation of the Mall as she was trying to correct a few details. Suddenly something soft hit the back of her head and her black lace bra landed on the keyboard. Her eyes blinked and she looked again to verify it was really her bra. She grabbed it and looked into the direction it came from.

An extremely annoyed Hiroto stood there glaring at her. He was wearing a white T-shirt and ripped jeans. _"Oe, Idiot! Why is your bra mixed with my washed clothes?"_ he asked her in a loud tone._ "Each and every time, there is one of your personal underwear mixed with my clothes." _

Amaya dropped her bra against the Desk and stood up. It didn't take her long to fire up. _"I am not doing it on purpose! Pervert! Do you really think I would go and hide my personal things with your laundry?"_ she shouted at him. Today her hair was straightened and she was wearing a brown woolen button-up shirt and jeans.

He shortened the distance between them and poked her against the shoulder once. _"Oe! Keep you dirty things out of my side! Next time I will throw them away!"_ he warned her.

Masaki simply turned on the TV volume and ignored them. There was no point to try to knock some sense at them. They would manage to drag him inside the fight too. Hiroto was always fighting with someone, even before Amaya moved in. He had his reasons though back then. As both Masaki and Takeru were messing with him whenever they could.

_"Are you trying to scare me now!"_ Amaya backfired and pushed him with both of her hands. _"Try me! And see what happens!" _

Hiroto rose an eyebrow and lightly smiled mischievously. _"You are right! Long enough have I only verbally warned you. Words don't work on Idiots!"_ he added and by-passed and grabbed her bra. He dashed off over the window and opened it. Hiroto paused his actions gazing at her to make sure she was watching him. And he simply threw the bra out of the window laughing.

_"You Pervert!"_ Amaya screamed and ran towards him punching him lightly against his shoulder.

Both watched in slow motion the Bra floating against the air and dropping. Until it found it's the target and landed on a male head. The man gasped the bra and looked at it bewildered. He lifted his head and had eye contact with the pair. And after realizing who they were he seemed upset. Then he jogged towards the building aiming to reach their apartment.

Amaya and Hiroto froze, while they witnessed with wide-open eyes who the man was. They took a step back and Hiroto locked the window astonished. Amaya was rubbing her eyes in disbelieve. Both turned at the knocking sound against the door. Before being able to react, a very lazy Masaki opened the door.

_"Eh? What brings you here?"_ Masaki puzzled as the man forced his way inside the house without answering.

Hiroto glared at him and strolled over _"Oe! Why..."_

Amaya remained frozen next to the window still not believing what was happening _"Yamato! Nante?"_ she mumbled in a low tone. But everyone heard her.

Yamato threw the bra against the coffee table and stared at Amaya and Hiroto for a second. Honestly, the last he was expecting was for them to surprise him like that. He thought he would be the one surprising them.

How did Yamato find out that Amaya was staying with the Amamiya Brothers? Simply the day after saving Amaya from Doubt, Masaki and the White Rascals went to Itokan Diner. There was said that the girl that Doubt caught was living with the Amamiya. Yamato placed the events together and slowly understood what happened.

Yet he would never guess their rebel would end up actually sharing an apartment with the Amamiya Brothers. Of course, he didn't reveal the truth to anyone. For a month now he wanted to visit Amaya. Finally today he decided to pay her a visit.

_"I'm here visiting a friend!"_ Yamato clarified and pointed at Amaya_ "And Cobra wanted me to give you this..."_ Yamato handed over to Masaki a USB disk and took a seat.

_"You know each other?"_ Hiroto questioned and tilted his head. How did his high society idiotic roommate know someone from Sannoh? _"Friends? How?" _

_"We have a mature Friend!"_ both Yamato and Amaya outlined. They gazed at each other but didn't say anything further. They had a lot to discuss. She never thought that there would come a time that Yamato would find her living with the Amamiya.

The moment was interrupted as Masaki asked:_ "What's inside this USB?"_

_"We have looked into it, but cannot understand what it is! Furuno is out of the country and unknown when she will be back. Noboru managed to hack it, but the files make no sense._" Yamato added.

_"Where did you find it?"_ asked Hiroto dropping the matter how Yamato and Amaya knew each other.

_"Rascals did, inside the Doubt building!"_ he informed them. _"Doubt surely worked with someone. But we didn't manage to find any other clue."_

_"We'll look into it and brief you in!"_ Hiroto said and tapped his shoulder trying to make Yamato take his leave. It was making him uncomfortable to have Yamato around.

Yamato stood up glancing at Hiroto "_You always welcome your guests so warmly? Anyway, I will take my leave!"_ There was a small silence as Yamato and Hiroto exchanged angry looks. Yamato never forgot, the fight between the Mugen and the Amamiya. And now he had one more reason to be bothered by them.

_"To the ones who are welcome! Yes, we are!"_ he uttered gifting him back with the same annoyed look. Hiroto shared the same feelings. But it had more to do that the damn Hoodlum Squad member knew the Idiotic roommate.

_"Amaya, can we talk outside?"_ Yamato asked and waited for her at the front door.

She could feel Hiroto's eyes pinned against her. But she did not look back and just followed Yamato. At the moment she was not worried about the Amamiya. She was trembling in the idea of Yamato exposing her to Cobra. She stepped outside with him _"What do you want Yamato? And why did you show up here?" _

Yamato turned and faced her grabbing her shoulder and looking at her serious_ "I was worried, Amaya! What are you doing?"_ he buzzed "_Being threaten by Doubt? Captured? Living with the Amamiya? And what else is there we don't know! You insisted on keeping away from Sannoh... away from incidents like those. And here you are getting in a bigger mess! What would Cobra say?"_

Amaya lowered her head, she couldn't give a valid reason, why she was avoiding to return home. What would she say? That she lied to them and even worked for the enemy. _"I will!"_ she suddenly said_ "Yamato I need time. I cannot face Cobra! At least not yet!"_ she admitted honestly.

_"Amaya you can perfectly live in a house with those two! Yet you cannot face your own brother?"_ he couldn't understand her. But Yamato was the kind of person that would not push her. He would wait for her to talk to Cobra on her own time. He was always like that. He supported his friends. He did the same with Noboru, Chiharu even Cobra.

_"There is more you don't know about me Yamato. I'll come clean. But I don't have the strength to do it now. Trust me on this!"_ she requested. And this time she was sounding like the girl he used to know.

_"Alright! If you need time you will have it! Though try to visit us from time to time. Even if you don't talk to Cobra! That's an order!"_ he told her smiling "_And try keeping your bras inside your room."_ he added. He didn't want to go into any details. He didn't like the idea that Amaya was living with the Amamiya. But he knew that she was safe there.

Honestly, who would ever dare to cross paths with them? But Amaya was like his younger sister. And no brother would like to find out that their dearest person was living with two men. Especially, Hiroto. If Yamato reacted like that. Imagine Cobra's reaction. Scary?

* * *

Amaya unlocked the door and stepped inside, only to bump into Hiroto. He grabbed her from the arm and turned her pushing her against the office chair. _"Explain? How do you know Yamato?"_ he sought out and crossed his arms standing over her.

She glanced at him, an eyebrow raised in silent question. _"I already answered that. We have a mature friend!"_ she repeated and turned her chair around trying to get back on her work.

Though Hiroto was not satisfied with her answer. He grasped the backrest of the chair and shifted it around. _"Now tell me how you know Yamato?"_ he questioned and leaned over her waiting for an answer.

_"Hiroto-kun! You are being too pushy!"_ Masaki said and tried to pull him back from Amaya. However, Hiroto freed from his grip and remained to block Amaya's way.

Silence took over and there was again a moment created between Amaya and Hiroto. She held her gaze as long as she could, and he noted how authentic it looked. It felt she could tell him the truth. She could confess she hailed from Sannoh and that she was Cobra's sister. Then Hiroto looked away and their eye contact was lost. She chickened and played it cool.

_"I already told you! Deal with it!"_ she uttered and tried to pull away from him.

_"Who is the mature friend, tell me?"_ Hiroto insisted and didn't allow her to move away _"What secrets do you and the Sannoh Rengokai member have?"_

_"Naomi, you pervert! We are in bad terms and Yamato wanted me to reach out and visit her!"_ she lied and launched against him as she stood up and ran inside her room.

Hiroto rubbed the back of his head feeling like a jerk and followed her knocking on her door _"Oe! Idiot!"_ he called her a few more times. But Amaya did not answer.

Until now the Amamiya never asked her any questions. She never needed to lie to them. Today though as she was saying one lie after the other. Hiding her past and how she knew Yamato. It scared her. Maybe Yamato was right. It was time for her to deal with her past and her demons.

_「_**_Upcoming Chapter: Act T_**_**hirteen」**_

* * *

**_Thank you for reading!_**

**_Feel free to Review and Follow! ^_^_**


	13. The one with the Bleary Night

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Warning: _****_Concepts contained in this chapter include alcohol and overwhelming kissing xD_**

**_Disclaimers: All right reserved of the originals "High & Low" Characters, Names, Places, etc to Sigeaki Kubo/ EXILE HIRO/ LDH World/ HI-AX/ enish._**

* * *

**_「Act 13: The one with the_****_ Bleary Night_****_ 」_**

* * *

_**Midnight - At The Bar Across **_

The bar was hundreds of conversations told in loud voices, all of them competing with the rock music that dominated the atmosphere. The crowd of a few people was spread dancing or drinking surrounding the small place. Amaya leaned on the bar, her black hair lying over one shoulder of her sequinned dress, and asked the bartender where the bathroom was.

She only had two drinks but they were enough to make her face look all warm and red. She needed to wash her face. She wasn't drunk yet but she liked to give the impression that she was. She needed one more drink to start getting drunk, but not tonight. She had to remain sober.

Her face was washed and her makeup revived. Finally, she felt and looked refreshed. She stepped outside the bathroom in the dark corridor, that connected the Bar and the Bathrooms in the back. Suddenly, she bumped into Hiroto, who was also stepping out of the male bathroom.

Tonight he seemed a bit different. He was wearing a black suit and a white shirt. An attire the Amimiya brothers would choose whenever they visit the graveyard. His mouth was sore from the amount of alcohol that he poured down his throat. He had reached a state of drunkenness were he was toppling around though he still had contact with reality and his actions.

She lolled her head to one side and twiddled her hair in a seemingly absent-minded way. Her hands grabbed against his arms making sure he could support himself. Her eyes rested against his and no one spoke. Only the loud music and voices were filling the dark hall.

His heavy gaze dropped on her. Tonight she was unlike her usual self, he noted. She was not bothering him at all and damn she looked hot in that black dress. He tried to correct his thoughts. Since when would the Idiotic Roommate caught his attention. He slowly closed the distance between them.

Amaya took a step back and one more until her back touched against the wall. He rested his hand against the wall and trapped her between him and the wall. His breath was the underlying cause of the smell of alcohol and it was noticeable as he leaned over.

They stared at each other in an odd way, as if it were a silent argument. Their glances battled each other until he grabbed her arm. Her heart skipped a beat. His eyes never lost contact with hers. Once again that strange moment was created that was slowly drawing them both in. He thrust his lips against her and kissed her. His body pinning her against the wall as he went on kissing her.

Her body loosened and she slowly gave in. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her own lips against his. It was not a half fake kiss. It was a full-on, open-mouthed, almost sexual kiss. One of those kisses that can steal your breath away.

The kiss lasted for ages and when they broke away, ...

* * *

_**16 Hours earlier...**_

Slowly and reluctantly, she uncovered her face under the blanket. She blinked, closed her eyes, and blinked again. Streaks of sunlight penetrated the window and blinded her. It was time to wake up. But her body wished to sleep a bit longer. _'Work'_ her inner voice reminded her. She sat up, dragger her feet off the bed, and rubbed her knuckles onto her eyes. She stretched her arms above her head and yawn.

She managed to find her way into the bathroom for her morning needs. She brushed her teeth, washed up, and walked outside stretching once more. Her steps reached a hold as she found a very awake Masaki trying to open her laptop. Her first reaction was to say _"Good Morning!"_ Her last to run over and pull him away from her computer. _"You know how expensive this is. And all my work is saved in there" _

_"Morning!"_ Masaki responded less flirty than usual and showed her the USB that Yamato had given her. _"I need just to take a fast look and see what's inside?"_

Amaya checked at the time she had a few minutes to share _"Okay!_" she agreed and sat on the chair turning on her laptop. She took the USB and plugged it in waiting for the content to show._ "Here you can now use it! Just be careful!"_

_"If a specific Idiot had not thrown our old Laptop away, we wouldn't need yours!"_ Hiroto suddenly uttered as he walked through the living room to reach the bathroom.

She lifted her head and gazed at him _"It was long broken!"_ Amaya shouted and was ready to share her mind with him.

But Masaki shook his head gesturing her to drop the matter. _"Not today!"_ he murmured while he was trying to open the files.

_"Why?"_ she asked curiously as it was the first time that Masaki interfered to stop their regular arguments.

Masaki sighed and paused looking at her _"It's Takeru Birthday today! For Today's sake let him be!" _When it was his birthday and the anniversary of Takeru's and their parents' death it was a difficult day for the Amamiya Brothers. They were in a bad mood and usually, the day ended with a lot of drinking.

Amaya closed her eyes as she understood what Masaki meant and she nodded. _"I'm sorry!"_ was the only thing she could say to him. Honestly, she was not good to comfort people. Before stepping away to get ready for work she noticed the files on the laptop. _"Wait! I know why they cannot open the files!" _

Masaki glanced at her and waited for her to explain what she meant.

_"Look those are .3dm files it's for 3D Models and 3DS. And the rest of the files I recognize those. You see the .3dm is for Rhino 3D Model using that application when we try to simulate the design on 3D. The rest of the files are for Autocad and a few more applications we use to finalize our work."_ Amaya analyzed as she tried to open Rhino 3D.

Masaki looked puzzled as he rubbed his head _"I don't understand! But you are saying you can open the files?" _

_"I am trying to do that now. But they should be password secured!"_ she noted and started to look into the file properties.

_"Eh? Yamato said that Noboru broke the passwords?"_ he added.

Amaya paused suddenly and started clicking on the files faster ignoring Masaki. Her face expression changed as she was clicking folder after folder. _"It cannot be?"_ she mumbled and a few seconds later she stopped and looked at Masaki. _"Yamato hacked into the USB and not the files. The files indeed are locked. Masaki those files I have seen them before!"_

Masaki leaned closer confused _"What do you mean? How would that be possible?" _

_"My previous work... My company was assigned to the Casino Project..."_ Amaya tried to explain and it was not easy.

_"You worked for Kuryu Group?"_ Hiroto suddenly asked and silence overtook the room as he stepped out of the bathroom.

That was the part that Amaya hated when she talked about her past. It always is connected to the people close to her. _"In a way yes!"_ she answered_ "I worked for **Geonchugga**. One of the largest Architecture Companies around Asia. Yet you are correct! Kuryu owned 1/3 of the company. Used to own at least!" _

Hiroto glared at her _"You worked with the Enemy then?"_

Amaya avoided his question. If today was Takeru's birthday the last thing she wanted was to start another fight that could end really badly. _"Those are the Casino files. A few of the are surely from our team. But there are new designs here."_

_"Are they still working on the Casino Project?"_ Masaki eyes opened widely and gazed at Amaya _"Do you have the old passwords?"_

_"I cannot answer that. But the dates half of the files were created are very new. So someone is working on the project."_ she ensured Masaki_ "I don't remember the old passwords. But I saved them. I have to go to work. But when I get back I'll look into it!"_ she promised.

Masaki and Hiroto accepted her answer. It was the first time actually that Hiroto didn't fight with her as usual. Surprisingly they didn't judge her for working along with the Casino project. For the time being Amaya got ready and went to work. As for Masaki and Hiroto, the day was starting and it would be filled with a lot of sorrow.

* * *

Amaya reached worked finally and her day already seemed a mess. She was thinking it could not get any worse as her eyes rested against a familiar face. She froze before even reaching the front desk. The male recognized her and started walking towards her.

_"I Never changed my number. You people have to learn and call before showing up!"_ she mumbled to herself _"What do you want Ryu? Didn't we agree never to meet again?" _

_"It will only take a minute!" _he said and turned out to find a better place to talk.

This morning she was talking about Kuryu Group and an hour later she was sitting across her workplace again inside a cafe talking with the current leader of Kuryu. Why was her future getting more and more confusing? _"Alright! What happened? Why are you here?"_

Ryu looked around making sure no one could listen to them. _"It's about SWORD. Listen this year Kuryu lost a lot. We are still in the game, but we aren't involved any longer with larger cooperations."_ Ryu was trying to explain to her.

Amaya interrupted him _"I don't care, Ryu! Did you really show up to tell me about Kuryu? Should I even pitty you then?"_ She stood up and was ready to leave _"You know I don't want to have any connections with Kuryu! You people are really sick! I have seen all your work and heard about it! So spare me!"_

_"That's not the reason!"_ he pulled her back to sit down with him. _"What I mean is... That even without Kuryu around, there are organizations interested in SWORD. I heard about Doubt. That's why I am here. Tell your Brother the War never ended! They still want SWORD!"_

_"The Casino Project?"_ she suddenly connected the dots _"They still want to build it? Who...?"_ Her mind slowly unfolded and recalled.

The Casino Project was a major plan that more organizations wanted it done. Kuryu was only a small part of it. As they were trying to hide their older doings. They just recommended SWORD so secure that everything would be buried. Now with Kuryu out of the picture and the rotten politicians the plan to build the casino was put on hold. But it was never canceled.

Amaya gazed at him with open mouth. _"Outsiders?" _

Ryu rose up from his seat _"You forget Geonchugga is owned by Korean and China Mafia. The Casino Project holds high prices in the market. Speak to your Brother!" _

The new leader of Kuryu Group took his leave. Amaya's reality had changed again. It was not only the new threat that worried her. It was that now more than ever, she would have to finally meet with Cobra. Things were slowly looking worse. And Today she would need a drink too.

* * *

_**The time of the 'accident'**_

The kiss lasted for ages and when they broke away, they didn't talk. Amaya touched her lips and Hiroto stepped back. He almost lost his balance and she grasped his arm and aid him to balance. That night Masaki, Hiroto, and Amaya decided to go out drinking. It was a hard day for all three of them. Amaya notified them that she had figured out a few things about the USB and who could be behind it. Yet she first needed to face Cobra and then reveal her truth.

That night they drunk a lot, only Amaya drunk two beers. But it was enough to have her more relax. The pair returned back to the Bar counter were Masaki was still drinking. He suggested that Amaya should take Hiroto back. Since the bar was only a few yards away from their apartment they could walk back.

Amaya helped Hiroto to return home. Both were speechless of their early actions and no one dared to talk about it. She unlocked the door and soon Hiroto sat on the couch. Amaya left him there and walked inside her room. Hiroto took off the jacket of his suit and closed his eyes. His mind was poking and an inner voice kept pushing him. Until moments later it won.

_"Damn!" _

Amaya had just changed into her pj's and was ready to go to bed. She paused and looked at the door. Her own mind was playing confusing games. She convinced herself nothing happened. It was just a drunk act, nothing much just a kiss. After her thought ended, the door was opened.

Hiroto dushed inside her room without any warning and closed the door behind him. His eyes pinned against hers and he literally picked her up and leaned her against the bed. His lips collided with hers as he climbed against the bed. Her body melted under his as the kiss was on fire. Hiroto started kissing Amaya again, only this time the kiss lasted longer. And after the kiss was broken another one was formed.

Amaya was not sure how long they were kissing but her lips were red and sore. As for Hiroto he had fallen into the moment and was lost inside it. Neither of them had ever encountered such strong emotions. They were so strong that in the end they were left confused and in pain.

After a lot of kissing, Hiroto wrapped his arms around Amaya and gave in. They both drifted asleep deeply. They shared a bed all night long. Sometimes they were hugging each other. Sometimes they would change positions. That night they had a long and deep sleep.

_The rest of the issues they would figure it out tomorrow..._

**_「__Upcoming Chapter: Act F_****_ourteen_**_**」**_

* * *

**_Thank you for reading!_**

**_Feel free to Review and Follow! ^_^_**


	14. The one with the Reunion

**_Author's Note:_**

**_I uploaded three small videos (small trailers). You can search for them under " _****_artalicous D" (its the name of the channel) there you can watch them. Named them Hiroto & Amaya! Enjoy! _**

**_Disclaimers: All right reserved of the originals "High & Low" Characters, Names, Places, etc to Sigeaki Kubo/ EXILE HIRO/ LDH World/ HI-AX/ enish._**

* * *

**_「Act 14: The one with the Reunion」_**

* * *

The sunray battled in an unseen war to decided which ray would lash inside Takeru's room first. The heavy and solid curtains prevented most of the sunray to reach the inner parts of the room. Slowly the dim light became brighter and Amaya woke up. Her eyes remained still close as she ignored the morning sun and tried to sleep a bit longer. Her breathing slowly rose and she could feel a weight against her chest and belly.

The extra weight on top of her started bothering her and she reached out to see what was resting on top of her. Her fingers run through a firm male arm. Confused she opened her eyes and found an arm resting against her chest and a leg against her belly. She tilted her head seeking their owner and found a very sleepy Hiroto.

Time pause as she stared at the sleeping male next to her. These two months she had seen the younger of the Amamiya in plenty of ways. But she never had seen him sleeping. He looked so peaceful and calm as he was sleeping. A small smile formed on her lips as the view in front of her seemed very authentic. She never had seen Hiroto so peaceful before.

_"You are staring too long..."_ he suddenly whispered without opening his eyes. _"Go back to sleep!"_ he added randomly. Like it was the most normal thing that he was sleeping in her bed. Amaya nodded and closed her eyes drifting back asleep.

Last night's kissing was something both wanted. There was no reason to freak out. She had already thought it through as she was falling asleep last night. That kissed meant nothing. It was just a moment where both were caught into the moment and felt hot. It was just a kiss. Nothing more. They convinced themselves.

Right!?

Amaya awoke again around 9 am and Hiroto was no longer sleeping next to her. He was long gone. She took a few moments to wake up and then she walked into the kitchen. She found Hiroto making a sandwich and Masaki was nowhere to be found. She simply by-passed Hiroto and grabbed his sandwich and took a bite.

_"Hmm! Tastes Good!"_ she said and took a seat on the couch that was located in the living room. _"How about some coffee!?"_

_"Oe! I was making that one for me! Idiot!"_ he shouted and run after her trying to claim his sandwich back _"Give it back Now!"_

Amaya leaped up as fast as she could and climbed against the arm of the couch and stood there as she went on eating his sandwich. _"No! This one is mine! Make another one!"_ she repeated and ignored him.

_"I'm going to kill you!"_ Hiroto said in a half kidding and half serious way as he tried to reach her. His arms wrapped around her hips and as he was trying to grab the sandwich he lifted her up.

Amaya looked at him down as he was holding her up in the air with her mouth filled. She shook her head _"This is mine!"_ she mumbled.

Suddenly the door opened and Masaki walked in holding three cups of coffee. _"I see the lovebirds have awoken!"_ he mocked them and went to place the cups against the kitchen counter.

Hiroto dropped Amaya against the couch and stepped back. _"The idiot stole my sandwich!"_ he uttered and pointed at her. _"We are not love... anything!"_ He shouted at Masaki and went to make a new sandwich.

Amaya crushed against the couch and was also taken by surprise _"Yes we aren't birds... love..."_ she lost her words and sat down eating the remaining sandwich.

Neither Amaya nor Hiroto went on fighting as they felt Masaki gaze against them. He took a cup of coffee and placed it next to Hiroto with a teasing look on his face. _"Hiroto-kun, how did you sleep tonight?"_ he asked blocking Hiroto's way and waiting for an answer.

Hiroto pushed him away to get some cheese from the fridge _"Like every other night! What's wrong with you?"_ he asked him now calmer and ignoring his actual question.

_"I see!"_ said Masaki and brought the other cup of coffee to Amaya. _"And how did you sleep?" _

Amaya started coughing at the question. She stood up _"I have to go!"_ she announced suddenly trying to avoid the question.

But before she managed to reach her bedroom Masaki simply told them _"You might need a bigger bed, If you decided to share it!"_

_"Oe!_" Hiroto jumped up rushed towards Masaki _"Are you now spying on people's rooms?" _

_"Hiroto-kun!" _Masaki responded looking at him calmly but still with the same ironic facial expression. _"I came to check on Amaya. And found you there sleeping! So what did I miss? Are you both now dating?"_

At the same time, Amaya and Hiroto started talking at Masaki. They were in a hurry to explain to him that it meant nothing. They both talked at the same time and only made him more confused.

_"I can't understand a word. Speak separately!"_ Masaki told them and sat down on the couch looking at them _"Here feel free to enlight me!"_

Amaya was about to speak, but Hiroto cut her way and pulled her back. He knew Masaki well, and what he had to say to make him stop the ridiculous mocking. _"Nothing happened, Aniki! I just slept inside her room because it was Takeru's room! Last night it was not different from the other times!"_ he said and walked away grabbing his coffee and stepped inside his room.

Masaki gazed at him as he walked away and sighed. He knew that Hiroto would sleep or better hide in Takeru's room around the time of the death of their parents. Now with Takeru's death, Hiroto did the same. That's how the matter was dropped.

Masaki was not the only one astonished, Amaya was too. He never expected that Hiroto would easily and smoothly bring annoying questions to an end. But he did.

* * *

Hiroto agreed with himself he would let all the previous incidents be forgotten. He headed to the bathroom and showered. He got out wearing his usual attire. A pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. A small towel was placed around his neck and he walked over to the kitchen to finish that sandwich he had never eaten.

A few hours now Amaya was at her room trying out outfit after outfit. Today she decided to go and met Cobra and finally have that talk she had avoided for years. She wanted to look special. Like her attire would inform him of what kind of person she was becoming.

She suddenly walked outside wearing a blue shirt, her hairstyle was a high ponytail, beneath she was wearing grey pants and high heels. She stormed inside the kitchen and stopped in front of Hiroto. "_Now If we haven't talked for years and you saw me wearing this outfit. What would you think? Would it say I missed you? Would it show I am sorry?"_ she started asking question after question.

Hiroto rose an eyebrow at her crazy action. It was the first time that he found Amaya in such a stressed state. Surely he had seen her irritated and angry. But she seemed always to keep things together and calm. _"Huh?"_ was his response. He leaned against the kitchen counter and stared at her. _"The outfit is fine!"_ he simply told her. _"Yet... how will it say all the above?" _

She took in a deep breath and slowly patted the fabric in the right place. _"I don't want it to be fine! I need more than fine!"_ she cried out under pressure. _"I need to change!"_ she decided again.

Hiroto gestured her to wait _"Where are you going?"_ he quizzed and stepped closer still sizing her._ "You look great! Better than you usually do! I don't think any other outfit can fix the rest! Maybe a plastic operation will!" _

_"Sannoh... I decided to finally go and strengthened things out!"_ she mumbled as she was still trying to fix her shirt. _"Pervert! You're being mean!"_

Hiroto recalled Yamato back then telling her to visit them. _"Ah! The Naomi thing?"_ he asked. Although he deeply believed that there was another reason that the Idiotic roommate wanted to go there._ "Idiot!" _

* * *

Cobra was wearing his white shirt, red jacket, and black pants. As always the red scarf was placed around his neck. He paused at the entrance of Itokan Diner to help Naomi with some deliveries. The rest of the main gang was also around helping up Naomi cleaning. It was still early and the diner was not busy.

Amaya finally made up her mind she would wear that outfit. She took a taxi and headed to the Sannoh region. Her heart was beating really fast and for the first time after many years, she felt so anxious. The drove few times around the block as she was not ready yet to step down.

Cobra sat on the red couch as always and Yamato and Noboru joined him. They started talking about the USB and if there were any news. Naomi was cleaning now behind the bar. As for Dan, Tetsu, and Chiharu, they were sitting across the counter and talking about the Instagram pictures.

Suddenly the door opened and a woman walked in. Her heels echoed along with the shop as she faced Cobra and strolled towards him. She was wearing sunglasses and none at first recall who the well dress lady was. Until she stopped a few steps away from the red couch that Cobra was sitting.

The leader of the Hoodlum Squad lifted his gaze and scanned the newcomer that was standing in front of him. Yamato's eyes open widely as he recognized who she was. Cobra waited for her to talk.

Amaya froze, she couldn't move or say anything. How many times had she played the scene inside her head? But now that she was facing her brother after so many years she could not speak. All her fear grew and trapped her in. She had to pinch her hip to bring her back to reality. A few moments past and everyone was now looking at her and Cobra.

Amaya pulled off her glasses and her eyes rested on Cobra. She didn't want to cry but her eyes started forming tears. Silence won over Diner and no one dared to talk as they finally acknowledged who the lady was. She took a step to right and sat down across Cobra.

His brain couldn't formulate a thought, at least not one based in any language. Was his mind playing tricks now? Seconds pass, his brain taking her in, struggling to comprehend that she isn't one of the family pictures, that he is real. His face looked dark like he was furious. His eyes now deadly feel upon Amaya. Though he still had no words to speak to her.

_"Cobra..."_ she mumbled and pause once again. She wore a face as she expected more anger for him and more hate. Yet, there was no anger there. Not at least the anger she was awaiting. All he had for his sister was love and wanting her to be safe.

_"What happened?"_ he asked her finally and managed to breathe again. He still thought that he was dreaming. 5 years they had never spoken. And the year she was back from New York she never contacted him. But Cobra was also stubborn and never called her. Yet deep down he was happy to see his young sister again.

She didn't accept it just yet, she felt so much misplaced guilt. Guilt for everything she had done and felt. She chose the easy way to start the conversation. Although she was scared. Scared like never in her life. _"The Casino Project it was never stopped. It was only canceled. The USB you found has older and newest designs of the Casino. Also, Kuryu verified it. **Geonchugga**, the company that was responsible to build the Casino didn't belong to Kuruy. Only a part. The main owners were Korean and Chinese Mafia."_ she looked at Cobra serious now _"SWORD might be in danger. You have to inform the rest!" _

Cobra dropped his head and rested it against his hand. All the details Amaya was giving him were like small arrows pinning into his mind._ "Oi! What are you saying?"_ he shouted punching his fist against the table. The rest of the gang gazed at them confused. They were happy to see that Amaya visited them. Yet, her return was more confusing than her departure.

_"I'm telling you Kuryu wanted to inform you! We might be in danger!"_ she repeated again. She knew what Cobra was implying. But she couldn't explain it to him yet. How could she tell him all the awful things she had done. And how would he accept her back?

_"Who from Kuryu told you?"_ Yamato interrupted them. He surely wanted their reunion to be different but the news she was bringing was more important.

_"Ryu told me. Yesterday he visited me at work!"_ Amaya responded. Her fingertips were now dug into the red leather as her anxiety rose.

Cobra's eyes widened and he pinned his gaze on Amaya _"Kuryu's New Leader? Did he come to see you? Not me, or any other Leader?"_ he questioned.

_"Cobra there is a lot! A lot I have not told you!"_ Amaya suddenly said dropping her tone.

_"Explain?"_ he uttered more pissed now. _"After all those years. You return home for this?"_

_"No!"_ she shouted unexpectedly as she couldn't take it any longer._ "I wanted to return and clarify things. I wanted to apologize! But I never was strong and fearless like your Cobra. I was scared! I am scared!" _

Cobra sat there looking her with open mouth. He was waiting to hear any crazy reason and reaction for Amaya. But scared. _"Amaya..."_ he murmured not sure what to tell her. His worries grew was he so blind to note that his own sister was in trouble.

_"In Sannoh We would never abandon our friends!"_ Yamato cut them off again _"Whatever the reason Amaya you are always welcome here. I told you that before!" _

Noboru tapped her shoulder _"Tell us what happened? I was in a dark place and those guys helped me to find my way again. Even I didn't see any hope!" _

Amaya started to understand what everyone was telling her. She wiped her tears away and started to narrate through all the previous events. How she felt uneasy with Cobra, why she followed him around, how slowly she changed, and was hanging out with the wrong kind of people. She told them about the drug use, the drug dealing. That she never won a scholarship but the money came from the drugs she had sold. She even told them that she was the one that told Kuryu who the leaders of Mugen were. That she dated Ryu and everything else. And how much it costed her to get back on the right path.

_"I am apologizing!"_ she said and stood up bowing over and over again. As long as she was stating her old deets it was like most of her weight was slowly lifted. She could breathe a bit better.

Cobra was speechless. True be told, he knew a few of her old doings as Kahaku had informed him. But he never knew what kind of life his stubborn sister had. In truth she was still such a kid, still growing into her adult body. He liked that she wanted to own her mistakes, but she needed to forgive herself too. Until she does that she would never heal.

He stood up, and grabbed her from her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. _"Amaya! I understand! But you know, you shouldn't have to keep it from us."_ he told her with his eyes filled with tears.

_"We couldn't be your strength when you were going through hard times. We don't want to repeat what happened."_ Yamato stood up and joined the hug.

_"Amaya is still Amaya! Nothing changed!"_ Cobra said as he was crying.

_"Come back to us!"_ added the rest of the members that were there.

Amaya spent all day there. She had so much to tell Cobra and catch up all the lost time. She also spoke and apologized to the old friends and was introduced to the new ones. Hoodlum Squad accepted back an old member and the sister of the leader. Though there was a large wound left to Cobra and Yamato. Because they failed to protect Amaya when she needed it most.

_"I'll send you home!"_ Cobra said. He waited for her outside to give her goodbyes. _"Are you staying far from here?"_

Amaya followed him outside and shared with him her new address. But she never mentioned that she was actually living with the Amamiya brothers. She was still not sure how she would say that to Cobra. _"I live around the corner there!"_

They reached the destination and hugged once more. _"Tomorrow we will have dinner at home. Mom and Dad haven't seen you for ages. Do you want me to pick you up?"_ he asked her.

Amaya never thought that things would turn out in that way. _"You have grown into a fine man, Brother!"_ she suddenly told him and hugged him again. _"Thank you!" _

Cobra smiled and wrapped his arms around her._ "For now talk to me. We will figure it together!"_ he advised her and ruffled her hair.

_"After work, I will take a Taxi, don't worry!"_ she responded as the hug was broken. _"There are a few more things I didn't share with you. I will when the time is right!"_

Cobra nodded and climbed on his bike. He waited until Amaya stepped inside the building. He turned on the engine and paused looking at the corner of the same building, he noticed two familiar bikes. It seemed around lived the Amamiya Brothers. He drove away, still surprised that his sister actually lived close to SWORD. And a bit curious how she ended living in the same building with the Amamiya Brothers. He never imagined that she was actually living in the same flat.

But that night one more thing occurred. Hiroto spotted Amaya returning home with Cobra. He knew she would be in Hoodlum Squad. But why was the leader of Hoodlum Squad returning her home? And why was he hugging her? Hiroto kicked the chair and turned away he had seen enough. He never admitted it, what he had just witnessed bothered him.

As the youngest of the Amamiya never imagined that Cobra and Amaya were actually siblings. For the first time, the ruthlessness of the siblings started to come to cross a new emotion.

_**It was called Jealousy!**_

**_「__Upcoming Chapter: Act F_**_**ifteen」**_

* * *

**_Thank you for reading!_**

**_Feel free to Review and Follow! ^_^_**


	15. The one with the Shapeless Concerns

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Disclaimers: All right reserved of the originals "High & Low" Characters, Names, Places, etc to Sigeaki Kubo/ EXILE HIRO/ LDH World/ HI-AX/ enish._**

* * *

**_「Act 15: The one with the Shapeless Concerns」_**

* * *

The night was still young, with colors of a mixture of blue and gold. The Amamiya Brothers were sitting on the couch and watching TV while having a drink. Actually Hiroto was changing channel after channel, trying to hide his annoyance there. He had just seen the idiotic roommate arrive with the leader of the Hoodlum Squad. He grabbed a bottle of beer and joined Masaki in the living room. But it was clear his mind was spacing out.

_"Hiroto-kun! Will you stop that!?"_ Masaki complained, _"I was watching the news!" _

Hiroto turned and glared at Masaki and changed the channel back to News and threw him the Remote control. At the same time, the door opened and Amaya walked inside. Hiroto shared a glance with her and then ignored her.

_"You are back! How was it?"_ Masaki asked her, as he was still watching the news curious.

Amaya took off her shoes and walked inside sitting on the couch with them _"It went better than I thought it would be!"_ she said in a cheery tone.

Masaki smiled at her. _"Then you figured it out! Did you tell about the USB?"_ he asked her.

_"About that!" _she suddenly started to point out all the details she had not yet shared with them. About the _**Geonchugga**_, that it's owned by Korean and Chinese Mafia and that it seemed that they were still interested in SWORD.

_"Oe! Who told you so many details?"_ Hiroto question as he interrupted her. He was now leaning back against the couch's back pillows. _"For someone that has nothing to do with SWORD. You end up knowing more than you should!"_

_"Ryu visited me at work yesterday. I think Kuryu has also issues with __**Geonchugga**_." she responded and sat crossed-legged.

_"Ryu?"_ puzzled Masaki gazing at her.

Hiroto's brain worked faster and he soon understood who she meant. He froze for a long second as there was no possibility that their idiotic roommate. The one he had thought to hail from high society was connected with that Ryu. _"Oe!"_ he suddenly shouted _"Kuryu Groups New Leader?_"

_"Amaya is all surprises!" _Masaki added in a lighter tone trying to balance things.

Hiroto stood up and grabbed her from the arm pulling her up _"Damn, how are you connected with Kuryu?"_ he asked her directly. Until now he honestly never asked any personal questions. But today Hiroto had enough. Still in his jealous state that he would not admit and now hearing about Kuryu. The same Kuryu who costed the lives of their parents and brother.

Amaya freed her arm and sat down. _"Calm down! I'll explain!"_ she answered and waited for him to sit down.

Hiroto sat down, his deadly gaze pinned against her _"Speak!"_ he ordered.

She stared Hiroto in awe, just for a second. A silly smiled appeared on her face. But whenever he was ending up serious and bossy, damn he looked sexy. She almost hit herself for making such thoughts. She was furious at him for talking to her like that. _'Seriously!'_ she thought and pinched herself to get back in reality.

_"Listen! It's a really long story and I'll not share all the details!"_ she clarified. Honestly, she was not in the mood to tell them about her life's story. _"I was involved with Kuryu since High school. Drugs... don't ask! Anyway, around College, I dated Ryu! I cut any connections. But still, he visited me yesterday and told me!"_

Masaki nodded accepting Amaya's story. Hiroto's head dropped in disbelief. The fact that he was connected with Kuryu wasn't bothering him that much since she said that all ties were cut. But her dating Ryu was a lot to take in. At first Cobra, now Ryu! Tonight his jealousy was slowly eating him up. He didn't say anything, he just stood up and walked inside his room living behind a very confused Masaki and Amaya.

* * *

Through black of day, it was shimmering. Dark of night, Deep night had fallen. She drifted early asleep, after the long day she had. Into her dreams, there was no sun or light, only a power drawing her into the void. Was she dreaming? Or was she awake? Her heart black, scarring darker still, no stars or hope. It was fallen late, nothing, was in use. She was drying out as she never was. Turned her into darkness, turned her into stone and vanished was she into the void.

There inside the deep darkness and the void, deeply down water droplets were falling one after another in an unsynchronized way making the dream more vivid and horrified. In between was a female form sitting. Amaya walked closer trying to see who it was. It was a girl around her age. Although it was dark she could see her in detail. She wore a hoodie and track pants. She looked younger than her age without worries.

"_Hello!" _ the unknown girl said inside her dream.

_"Umm... Hi! Why are you here?"_ she asked her curious _"Aren't you scared?"_

Now the girl was sitting on a swing her attire changed suddenly. She was wearing a white large gown. She giggled and looked at her. _"I came because of you!"_ she noted smiling at Amaya _"I don't need to be scared. They care about me. And I know it! That's how I know I am safe!"_ she added.

Amaya paused now examining the girl. _"For me?"_ she quizzed _"Why?" _

_"To warn you!"_ she simply said as she suddenly ended up face to face with Amaya.

Amaya jumped alarmed and stepped back. She could now see the girl clearly. She looked like her. Only she looked younger and so fresh like she had no worries. _"You are?"_

_"I am you! Or the form you should have without the wrong choices!_" she interrupted her.

Amaya tilted her head _"My choices in the past!"_ she answered.

Silence and stillness. The void rose once more filling the empty space. And in the back of the dream, a voice was heard _"No! The ones you will make in the future!"_

Amaya woke up trembling under her covers. _'That cannot be! It's a dream! It must be a dream!'_ She woke up with that thought in her mind. She jumped out of the bed, sweat and few tears run down her face. She only then realized it was daylight. Though the nightmare stayed with her. And the last words that the girl told her terrified her to her core.

* * *

That strange feeling; it stretched throughout his whole body. It's overwhelming, yet made him feel complete. It has no bound nor length nor depth; it's just absolute. It unfolded into a dangerous fire, that he had never felt in his long life. A fire that was slowly burning inside him deeply in his heart and he was too proud to submit to it. He was too strong and powerful to become a waif of that emotion.

It was almost dawn and he never managed to sleep through the night. His damn mind had a voice of his own tonight and was voicing suggestion after suggestion. As for his heart. That idiotic heart, what would it know. He is one of the Amamiya Brothers, he can put all those crazy worries to sleep. He would find peace soon. It was only that his heart somehow lost its way. And his mind was no longer his.

The dawn had broken like the sweet melody of a blackbird, full of promise, freshness, and newness to come. Now it sat like a cold cup of coffee waiting to be drained away. He was starting his day in the worse way possible. He was angry and disappointed with himself. He spent all night sounding like a fool.

_'Listen life is one big road with lots of signs. So when you riding through the ruts, don't complicate your mind. Flee from hate, mischief, and jealousy. Don't bury your thoughts, put your vision to reality.'_ he thought as he sat up against his bed _'You wasted already one night with those ill thoughts. Stop it now!' _

He was strongly fighting his inner voice. It would not win! He would win this debate. _'What about that kiss! You kissed her?'_ the annoying inner voice asked next. As it was feeding on the chaos it was creating inside him.

It was the promise in the darkness, that witnessed their kiss. A sense of warmth springing from the cold, a drunk memory; it should be called. It was a vastness to gratitude for his warmth. It was a one-stage Game without a repeat policy. It was a flame that burned one time. Nothing more. He drew the line and concluded that it was nothing. Only nonsense.

Today, Hiroto won the debate. Yet, his inner voice would return again!

* * *

Yet Amaya and Hiroto weren't the only ones that had a strange night. Cobra seemed to have a share with his own nightmare. What could possibly trigger so much trouble upon the Leader of the Sannoh Rengokai? True be told, there was always something bothering him. Cobra was always worried about his Friends, Sannoh and beyond that. He was one of the few who had all the right criteria.

Years ago he was just a random member of the Mugen. Then he became the leader of Sannoh Rengokai. He created that place for Noboru. A close friend, he would do anything in his power to aid him. And that he did. He slowly grew through the pain and battles. His worries were now larger. He was thinking not only about Sannoh but about SWORD. He offered his aid without a second thought.

If it was the right thing to do, he would see it done. It didn't matter how much of him he would lose. Even if he died protecting what matters. He was that kind of man. He didn't speak much. He was often misunderstood. However, he cared deeply and honestly. That's why most saw him as the main point of SWORD. In every battle and incident, he was there answering back and aiding. He was not just the leader of the Hoodlum Squad. He was the center of SWORD.

Tonight though he was feeling less of a person. He was feeling less of a brother. Amaya's words were still echoing in his mind. The time he was worried about Noboru and Mugen. He failed to notice that his sister was reaching her lowest point. When Amaya needed him the most, he wasn't there. He had succeeded in being there for all, than his real sister.

The time she needed him most he didn't see it. He only managed to fight with her until she was out of his life. And above that, he dared to be mad at her. He tried to sleep. He tried to convince himself that Amaya had already forgiven him. But it was him that didn't forgive himself. He was full of himself telling everyone_ "We never abandon our friends!"_ That he ended giving up on Amaya.

'Well done you fool!'

He was not sure how he would now fix what he broke. How he would cover the gap and the years that were lost. But he would try and be there for her. Now more than any other time, he would make sure that Amaya knew she had family and people to support her. Because deeply he was afraid that his sister still thought that she was alone. Even if they talked and figured things out. It takes much more for the trust to be rebuild. He knew that much.

And he was right. Amaya didn't change just because she spoke to Cobra. Surely it took some of her weight away. Surely it made her feel better. Yet one day could not make up for the years she had lost. One day could not be her salvation. She still was lost and terrified. And as always she was hiding it perfectly.

**_「__Upcoming Chapter: Act Six__teen」_**

* * *

**_Thank you for reading!_**

**_Feel free to Review and Follow! ^_^_**


	16. The one with knowing the Enemy

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Disclaimers: All right reserved of the originals "High & Low" Characters, Names, Places, etc to Sigeaki Kubo/ EXILE HIRO/ LDH World/ HI-AX/ enish._**

* * *

**_「Act 16: The one with knowing the Enemy」_**

* * *

Knowing more would not make someone perfect, on the contrary, it shows just how imperfect that person may be and how much there is to work on. It was the same case with the leader of the Hoodlum Squad as he was putting together the puzzle. This time their foes haven't taken any action yet. A day ago they even didn't comprehend who they were dealing with. He knew and he knew it well, it was time for them to unite their power again. Cobra hoped to reach an entente with SWORD. He had already sent a word to meet with the rest of the leaders of SWORD and their members in the abandoned old Mugen building.

Now their enemy wasn't **_Kuryu Group_** or better not only _**Kuryu**_. Since the last battle, _**Kuryu** _was no longer the same organization as it used to be. The gigantic polar organization named _**Kuryu Group**_ was created by **Kuze Ryushin**. Kuryu lost its Leader. **Kuze Ryushin** died and now his successor was his son Ryu, _**Kuze Ryu.**_ The main forces of the_ 'organization'_ are the nine presidents (also called the nine dragons.) Kuryu lost power. As most of them were in prison due to Saigo's undercover plan.

**_"There is no failure in Kuryu, failure means death!"_ **The Iron rule of the Kuryu Group. As long as the head existed Kuryu wouldn't collapse. And the head was still standing strong. Even with **_Kuze Ryushin_** gone, the main person who led Kuryu was _**Kuze Rikako**_. The power of the nine would be revived and Kuryu should take back the old glory. Failure was not an option.

The police were still keeping an eye on them. The Chinese and Korean Mafia tracking them down and cutting their sources in Korean and China's market made them lose more power. Rikako's strategy had started since her husband died. She pushed Ruy to become the next chairman. And she was working to create Kuryu once again.

For the time being the problem was not_** Kuryu Group**_. It was the _**Korean and Chinese Mafia**_._** Geonchugga**_. One of the largest **_Architecture Companies around Asia_**. What people didn't know was that the company had split into three parts. _**Kuryu kept the branch in Tokyo, Korean Mafia the Chanson kept their part in Seoul. And the third part the Chinese Mafia the Triads kept theirs in Hong Kong. **_

Kuryu's CEO was Ryu. The company in Tokyo was ready to bankrupt and the only reason it was standing was that the heads of the _**Geonchugga**_ never announced that the company was separated. _**Why?**_ Because they still needed the connection to manage and renew the Casino Project.

_**Korean Mafia the Chanson the Chairman was Kim Li Hoo, known as Li.**_ He was the same age as Ryu and he was the one who cooperated with Kohaku and the Might Warriors a few years ago to break SWORD. Now he was no longer working with_** Chang**_. Although he was also his illegal son with a Korean woman. After his failure with Kohaku and SWORD. Chang ignored him. He owned the Seoul branch of _**Geonchugga **_now. And on his side were the _**Mighty Warriors**_ once again. As he required them again to work for him.

On the other hand, now_** Chang owned the central of Geonchugga**_. As it was founded in Hong Kong and headquarters were there. The one independent Company was now enslaved to _**C****hinese Mafia 'The Triads'**_. Only this time his daughter Cherry Chang was the CEO of the company. And the one dealing with the Casino project. But in the background, her father was aiding her.

The Casino Project was designed by a bigger organization and hid larger profits. Now with Kuryu out of the way, they needed to ensure that it would be built. And once again SWORD would have to face the outbreak. Only now the foe was more solid and ruthless. Now they had to face: three merciless organizations. All were aiming for SWORD for one reason; to build the Casino. Three of the most powerful Mafia clans would now collide.

The chalky paint fell in fragments leaving the splintered door a bare tarp. It whined on its amber hinges as the palm pressed gingerly against its moist frame. Ivy gnarled its way through windows. Windows, which surrounded the old building. The sign of the Mugen was still noticeable against the wall. The undefinable source of darkness draped over the walls like a tapestry over the rotting oak floors. In the middle sat Cobra on his bike waiting for the rest to show up. Behind him sat Amaya.

He drove by her apartment and picked her up today. Since she was the one who talked with Ryu she should be there and narrate the others. But that wasn't the only reason. Cobra wanted to have his sister with him. He wanted slowly to earn her trust again. And Amaya would be included in his plans. Afterall Cobra always thought that the best way to protect the one you care is to aid them to become strong and stand on their own. After meeting with Amaya, he no longer could see that strength in her. Although she sounded perfectly fine. He could tell she wasn't.

_"I told you to leave the festivals of SWORD to us."_ suddenly said Hyuga as his team showed up on their cars and droved inside. Since Cobra asked them to show up even in a short noticed everyone arrived in the old hideout of the Mugen.

_"We will destroy anyone to protect women. That's all. Who are we fighting this time?" _Rocky announced parking his white motorcycle on the south. Of course, there were more serious reasons the leader of the White Rascals was supporting SWORD. Yet, he never admitted it. Even now he was only talking about protecting the women.

Murayama jumped off the track and stepped inside _"Cobra-chan, the reason we are gathered here I hope it's serious. Oyako still trying to raise from __Housen and Hope Hill's attack!"_ the leader of Oya high complained noticing the girl that was sitting next to Cobra.

_"What other reason would he have?"_ Takeshi added as he had arrived with his gang. After Smokey's death, he was the head of Rude Boys.

_"That's true! A new threat is surrounding SWORD again!"_ Kohaku finally spoke as he was leaning against his bike under the sign of Mugen. Tsukumo as always was next to him supporting him. Cobra had already discussed the outline of the problem with them.

_"What about the USB?"_ asked Tsukumo.

"_We already managed to open some of the files with some help!"_ clarified Masaki. He and Hiroto had just driven from the East parts. And now everyone protecting SWORD had arrived.

Hiroto gazed around until he spotted Amaya next to Cobra. An hour ago the Leader of Sannoh picked her up, living behind a very angry and confused Hiroto. That Idiotic roommate what of connection could she have to seat next to Cobra. A day ago she had nothing to do with Sannoh.

_"Amamiya what did you find inside the USB?"_ Cobra asked interrupting Hiroto's confusing thoughts.

Masaki was the one who answered "There were old designs from the Casino Project. And new ones. Like someone was still working on them. We didn't manage to open the new files yet!"

_"Eh?" _Hyuga wandered _"Didn't we stopped the Casino to be built?"_ He crossed one leg against the metallic surface of the car he was sitting.

_"We did... But it seemed that the project was put on a hold. It was never canceled."_ Yamato informed them baffling everyone.

Takeshi took a step forward and spoke: _"Are we dealing with Kuryu again?"_

_"Maybe!"_ Kohaku said _"We were told Geonchugga. The company building the Casino never lost interest in SWORD. Meaning we might have new attacks." _

_"Didn't Kuryu own that company. I thought it would get out of business."_ Rocky puzzled seriously.

_"It should. Though the company is owned by Korean and Chinese Mafia. And they still want to build it. As for Kuryu, we cannot trust them."_ Cobra outlined serious as he gazed at everyone.

_"That's why we gathered you here today. You should be careful! We don't know when they will attack or how?"_ Kohaku added.

_"Oi! Who told gave you such information!"_ Hyuga quizzed.

_"Kuryu!"_ answered Yamato.

_"Wait our source is Kuryu. Can we trust them?"_ Takeshi was the next one to place a question.

_"It was Ryu who informed Amaya!"_ Cobra said and pointed at her. Suddenly every member was gazing at the girl that was sitting behind him with many questions. _"No, we cannot fully trust them. But It's not a lie. The files on the USB are one prove and the other is Saigo." _

_"Saigo?"_ buzzed Tsukumo.

_"A! I contacted him earlier and he is looking into it."_ Kohaku verified Cobra's words _"We are looking into it. For now, be careful. Until we find out what's going on!" _

"This time it's serious. We don't know what ways Korean and Chinese mafia are using." Tetsu was the next one who spoke.

_"Last time they included the Mighty warriors!"_ Dan added remembering how deadly the gang was.

_"If Korean the Chanson are involved you should wait for the Mighty Warriors to be part of it!"_ Kohaku ensured him. After all, he was there when Chanson and Mighty Warriors signed the contracts. Of course, they would again use the deadliest ones.

Hiroto looked at the corner of his eyes at Kohaku. He had fought more than once with their leader. And it was a fight he would gladly repeat. But he didn't say anything about it.

_"Then we are done here!?"_ questioned Masaki.

_"For now! I need you all to know about the new threat and be extra careful."_ Cobra seriously warned them.

Everyone was slowly getting ready to leave. But Murayama wasn't done talking. _"Cobra-chan you never introduce us to your girl?"_ he directed in a silly tone catching the attention of SWORD _"Are you dating?" _

Cobra rolled his eyes and looked at Amaya above his shoulder _"Amaya! She is my sister!"_ he uttered. Again there was an absence of sound. None talked or even moved and gazed at the siblings.

Murayama smiled _"Cobra-chan you should have told me earlier! Now I am dating Oshiage."_

Cobra shook his head hiding a smile _"I would never allow you to date her!"_ Then he paused and glared at everyone around him _"That goes for everyone. Amaya is off-limits"_

Amaya rolled her eyes as it has been years she heard that line. As kids Cobra used to fight or threaten anyone that would dare even to look at her. _"I am not sure its the right time now onni-san"_ she mumbled.

Soon everyone was talking rattled by the news. Few were trying to tease Cobra to let them date Amaya. Some others were asking Amaya's questions. Like if she was dating and if they would have a chance to date her.

Across them, Hiroto was speechless. It was like a large rock had landed on his head. How many times didn't he cursed her rich family? He was sure she was hailing from some upper-class family. But here she was being Cobra's sister. Masaki was laughing at the outcome. He never thought that Amaya would be part of SWORD. But he liked the idea.

That's how the gathering of SWORD ended in a very threatening and funny way. For now, things would slowly evolve. The enemy would start to show its face. The downfall of SWORD was close.

**_「__Upcoming Chapter: Act Seven_**_**teen」**_

* * *

**_Thank you for reading!_**

**_Feel free to Review and Follow! ^_^_**


	17. The one with Inoki Bombaye

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Disclaimers: All right reserved of the originals _****_"High & Low"_****_ Characters, Names, Places, etc to _****_Sigeaki Kubo/ EXILE HIRO/ LDH World/ HI-AX/ enish_****_._**

* * *

**_「_****_Act 17: The one with Inoki_**_ **Bombaye!**_**_」_**

* * *

_**Bar Odake**_* had empty bottles laid on the ground, waiting for someone to trip over them. It looked messy like it had not been cleaned. Mostly everyone was tipsy, with a few people sitting around drinking or just talking. After the SWORD meeting, Hoodlum Squad and a few of the rest of SWORD gathered around bar Odake to drink.

Even the Amamiya Brothers were dragged along, as Kohaku-san insisted they should have a drink. Amaya was also invited. Cobra wouldn't let his sibling return home just yet.

_"Hey, Dan! I want a girlfriend!_" Tetsu complained to his friend as they were sitting in the corner of the bar.

Dan nodded and agreed with Tettsu _"I do too."_ Before going back at his drink Dan thought. "Tetsu_. Aren't you dating Nikka?" Dan puzzled. _

_Tetsu tilted his head in confusion saying "I ain't sure. We have been like on two dates. But I can't tell!" _

_"Tetsu. Set up then a date for Chiharu, me, and Cobra." he suggested, "Do it right."_

"_But if Cobra comes, wouldn't all of the girls go-to him?" Tetsu realized._

Dan agreed with him "_That's right. Cobra is banned. Let's make us the center of attention."_

Though Tetsu wouldn't still agree_ "That's concerning. Since I wouldn't be going. Why should I set the date?"_

Next to them, another pair of friends were talking. _"Ne, Yamato-san!"_ Chiharu asked Yamato _"Did we drink too much?"_

Yamato smirked and looked at Cobra that was sitting next to him _"I think we are fine. Since Cobra isn't asking about 'Inoki Bombaye' just yet."_ he mocked Cobra making everyone laugh and Cobra to slam his hand against the counter.

_"It's been a while we haven't seen Cobra-san so much drunk!"_ Dan noticed as he tried to remember when was the last time, he rubbed his head confused.

_"Will you keep this act longer going on!"_ Cobra uttered pissed as he tried to hid his smile.

Yamato tapped him against the shoulder _"He would have a good reason to drink a bit more today!"_ he acknowledged pointing at Amaya.

She was now drinking her second beer and two-drink Amaya was kicking in. She looked more relaxed and talked active. _"Don't tell me he is still sharing his Inoki love with everyone?"_ she giggled and looked at Cobra.

_"Not with everyone. The ones who answer right!"_ Cobra responded and cracked a smile.

Kohaku was sitting across the bar sharing the same table with the Amamiya Brothers and Tsukumo. _"Cobra turns a bit odd if he has too much to drink!"_ he simply informed the Amamiya.

_"Why isn't that surprising me!"_ Hiroto noted as he remembered what kind of a drunk Cobra's sister was.

_"They are siblings after all!"_ Rocky added earning some attention and Cobra's confused look.

Koo was the next one who informed them _"We have seen Amaya drunk!"_

_"Hush! Don't rat on me!"_ she gestured with her finger against her lips. _"Don't listen to them Onnisan. I make a great drunk!"_

Cobra shook his head _"That's exactly why I was worried about. Of kind of drunk, you would be!?"_ he scoffed.

_"Right Cobra-san would be worried about his sister. And if he reached home safe!"_ Chiharu disclosed nodding and sipping his drink.

_"There is nothing to worry there. We wouldn't let a drunk woman return on her own home."_ Kizzy filled them in _"Rocky informed one of her roommates to pick her up."_

Yamato's eyes open widely and turned to gaze at the White Rascals. He was about to interrupt Kizzy. But his other half Kaito was faster and added: _"Right, Amamiya came and picked her up that night!"_

_**Silence. Nothing moved or talked for a second. **_

Yamato hand palmed his face. His next move was to turn and grab Cobra. Amaya and Yamato wanted to inform Cobra about her staying with the Amamiya brother. But it should be done in a different kind of way. They didn't want to meet Cobra 's fury.

Across the room, Hiroto cast a deadly gaze at the White Rascals. He knew Amaya didn't come clean that with Cobra about where she was staying. There was no way Cobra would be okay with it. Masaki was shaking his head in disbelieve looking at the pair who brought the new disaster.

Only two-drink Amaya seemed fine with it. As she was now aiming to start her third beer and didn't even pay attention to that everyone was gazing at her and the Amamiya brothers.

_"Amaya-chan is all surprises then!"_ Murayama suddenly added from the west part of the bar counter.

Hyuga gave Cobra a half-smile as he was sitting next to him. _"You have an interesting sibling!"_ he stated towards motionless Cobra. Cobra was still processing the new information and was frozen.

_**Silence. One more second of stillness filled the room. **_

Cobra grabbed his glass and drunk his drink at once. Then he faced Amaya _"Oi, Amaya! Is that true?"_ he questioned seriously this time.

_"Here we go!"_ sighed Yamato cursing about the bad timing to reveal the news.

Amaya faced Cobra with red cheeks and a funny look on her face. _"About what..."_ she quizzed _"Aw! Living with Amamiya. It's true!"_ she simply verified and went on enjoying her drink.

_"Hiroto-kun, I leave the rest to you!"_ Masaki suddenly announced at Hiroto and left him alone to deal with the mess that would follow.

The youngest of the Amamiya watched his brother run away and he rolled his eyes. _"Oe, Masaki!"_ he shouted at him, but Masaki was gone.

**_Silence again. _**

Hiroto's loud voice earned the full attention of the room and Cobra's glare. Cobra stood up and pushed Yamato off him strolling over where Hiroto was now standing. He could feel plenty of pairs of eyes sizing him. He gathered his fist watching Cobra getting closer and waiting for Chaos to unleash.

Cobra had finally reached Hiroto his hands grasped against his shoulder violently and Cobra leaned closer against him _"Inoki Bombaye or Inoki Ganbare?"_ he asked Hiroto in a funny voice.

_"Huh!?"_ reacted Hiroto and took a step back looking at Cobra. Only he found a very different Cobra gazing at him. It seemed that Cobra had already too much to drink. And for the time being, Hiroto would meet on more Hino siblings in his drunk state.

_"Inoki Bombaye or Inoki Ganbare? Which one?"_ Cobra asked again serious his grip tighten around Hiroto's shoulder.

_**Confusing silence now. None was speaking, just watching. **_

Hiroto found himself baffled in front of drunk Cobra._ "Am I suppose to answer that?"_ he buzzed looking at Kohaku in disbelieve. He was waiting to meet Cobra's wrath. And now he was facing what?

Kohaku nodded and looked away trying not to laugh. Though the rest of SWORD were already giggling and laughing all around waiting to see what would happen next.

Cobra gazed at puzzled Hiroto, who was still standing in front of him and started asking him _"Where is the fight?"_ He punched his fist at his chest _"In here right?!" _Cobra insisting again _"Inoki Bombaye or Inoki Ganbare?" _

The deadly leader of Hoodlum Squad had nothing to do with the childish drunk Cobra, Hiroto noted. He looked at Cobra and then at Amaya underlining that both siblings make the worst drunks ever. True be told, he was happy to face a childish and drunk Cobra tonight than an angry one. _"Inoki Bombaye!"_ Hiroto finally said loudly.

_"Accepted,"_ Cobra shouted and gave Hiroto a hug. _"I will share my love for Inoki with you."_ _h_e murmured proudly that someone got it right.

Hiroto wasn't fast enough to answer as Amaya suddenly interrupted them. She walked between Hiroto and Cobra casually wrapping her arms around Hiroto. _"Onnisan this one is Mine! Go find yourself another one to share your Inoki love!"_ she blurted out.

He was taken by surprise as her arms went around him. It happened so fast that without thinking his own arm wrapped around her waist and held her steady. _"Oe! Idiot! What are you talking about!"_ Hiroto shouted at her. Again he could feel the room looking at them.

Cobra was also looking at Amaya and Hiroto, and he was not killing them yet. At least not tonight as he was drunk and happy. Yet, tomorrow none of them would be safe.

Yamato had enough of the freak show. He stood up and pulled Cobra away from the hugging couple. He glared at Hiroto and the only reason he was trying to keep it together was that he knew if he attacked him there and then, Cobra's outburst would be worse tomorrow. And that would not benefit anyone. _"Take her and leave now! I'll handle the rest!"_ Yamato almost ordered.

Hiroto pinned his gaze against Yamato. He was fired up and could easily start a fight. Especially since it was Yamato. But his logic kicked in and he simply tightened his arm around Amaya and stepped back. He left without any fight. But he knew his luck would run off tomorrow. He cursed under his breath about his brother and the idiotic roommate.

Amaya followed him outside, she was still holding close to him. She only pulled away when they reached his motorcycle. The pink seat was still there, reminding Masaki's bad joke. Then she breathed deeply and exhaled _"Thankfully!"_ she mumbled trying to calm down.

Hiroto only then nodded that she didn't seem drunk like the last time. She surely was a bit tipsy, but not acting like a fool. _"Oe!"_ he shouted at her and grabbed her arm _"You faked it!?" _

Amaya nodded and shared with him a smile. It was on the rare occasions that her smile was honest and soft. _"Yes! You wouldn't want Cobra after you. Even a drunk one! Let's go!"_ she answered him and climbed on his bike.

Hiroto agreed with her and leaped on his bike. Amaya wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head against his back. He turned on the engine and drove off. The ride until reaching home was short. Yet it calmed both of them. Hiroto's heart was again at ease. It was not asking stupid questions any longer. As for Amaya, she had missed the feeling of leaning against Hiroto.

They had finally reached home and Amaya climbed off the bike first. She paused and looked at the male in front of her. Two-drink Amaya was relaxed and more in control of her inner wishes. Normal Amaya was about to list all the reasons she shouldn't do it. But two-drink Amaya cut her off. _"Screw it!"_ she said and leaned over towards Hiroto stealing him a kiss.

Hiroto was caught off guard and almost fell from his bike. After he gained his balance again Amaya was already reaching the entrance and running upstairs inside her room. She left behind a very confused Hiroto. Who also a few moments later reached his own room without saying a word.

_**Silence. **_

**_「_****_Upcoming Chapter: Act Eigh_**_**teen」**_

* * *

_Inoki Bombaye or Inoki Ganbare It's a question that Cobra uses when he is really drunk. It started in elementary school as he uses wrongly the word Bombaye instead of Ganbare._

Bar Odake It's located at Sannoh district. Owned by Bar _**Odake's Mama***_. It's the second hangout of Cobra, Yamato and the rest.

_**Odake Mama**_ Is the nickname (or how everyone is calling her) the owner of the Bar Odake. She used to be the leader of the Ichigo Milk Gang.

**_Thank you for reading!_**

**_Feel free to Review and Follow! ^_^_**


	18. The one with Facing Cobra

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Next Chapter, 19, starts with the second part of our story. Things are slowly going to get more serious and the enemy will start moving. Part One included the introduction of the characters, a few stories of their past and aided for the characters to meet. _**

**_Disclaimers: All right reserved of the originals _****_"High & Low"_****_ Characters, Names, Places, etc to _****_Sigeaki Kubo/ EXILE HIRO/ LDH World/ HI-AX/ enish_****_._**

* * *

**_「_****_Act 18: The one with Facing Cobra」_**

* * *

The dark sky vanished between the milky clouds, that were dancing to the sounds of the morning breeze. The sun rays were brighter, revealing that the day had started. Amaya was running around the living room and inside her room and again out in search of her underwear. She was sure she had washed them and she needed to be dressed and ready for work.

Masaki was sitting down and drinking a cup of coffee gazing at the girl that was rushing like crazy all around. _"Amaya, what are you looking for?"_ he asked her sipping relaxed his coffee and waiting for her to answer.

She paused against her bedroom door and faced Masaki._ "Something personal, I'm sure it was in yesterday's laundry but I cannot find it,"_ she responded and went on looking for her items.

Masaki smirked and pointed at Hiroto's room. _"Some of your underwear was again mixed with Hiroto's laundry!"_ he told at her loudly and waited for her reaction. Lately, Masaki would nudge not only Hiroto but Amaya too. Making fun of both of them actually made the days happier.

Amaya jumped from the room inside the living room with her eyes wide open. _"Wait! My underwear is in Hiroto's room?"_ she puzzled _"Why?"_

_"Hiroto got bored telling you to stop adding your dirty clothes in his laundry basket. Now he simply washes them with his clothes."_ Masaki filled her in smirking _"But today he left early and he didn't put your pile of clothes in your room."_

_"Unbelievable!"_ she cried out and rushed inside his room. She suddenly opened the door and found herself in the middle of his room. She paused astonished noting how small his room actually was. On the left was Hiroto's bed. Indeed on top lay piles of washed clothes. There she found her own underwear. Her cheeks blushed as she picked it up.

Across was located a single wooden dresser and on the right side of the room was an old armchair and a window. The room was at least 3 times smaller than the one she was staying in. She cast a last glance and stepped outside. A sudden sadness filled her soul. Amaya could not recognize the reason, why she suddenly felt deep grief.

_"I found them!"_ she mumbled and rushed back to her room to change and go to work.

_"Stop mixing up the laundry!"_ Masaki shouted at her as he passed through the living room. _"It's disgusting!"_

She nodded and closed the door behind her. Her heart was beating so fast and she was panting. She felt like she took a look in Hiroto's private place. And his room was nothing like she was imagining it. It was clean, organized, and small. She has seen Masaki's room and Takeru's. Both were large bedrooms. She would imagine Hiroto having the largest one with his angry attitude. But surprising he didn't.

Hiroto's acts troubled her now. _Why didn't he get angry at her as always? Why would he wash her clothes and not be bothered by that?_ And soon more questions were rising as she noticed, he didn't react upon the kiss either. Amaya kissed him last night. But he never showed up to quarrel with her or get even with her?

_"Strange?"_ she mumbled to herself baffled.

* * *

_"I ain't sure! I would say she would date Masaki-san! He seems more friendly and funny!"_ Chiharu acknowledged _"I'm betting she will fall for him!"_

Tetsu shook his head _"Noway! Hiroto-san is younger and much cooler! Girls like that! I would say Hiroto!"_

_"But Masaki-san is the strongest of the Amamiya Brothers!"_ Dan added in a louder tone _"She would want to be with the strongest!"_

_"Fool, she will not want to fight with him but date him. So girls don't care about the strongest when it comes to love!"_ Tetsu informed them.

The three friends Tetsu, Dan, and Chiharu were sitting in the corner of Itokan Diner and placing bet after bet who of the Amamiya Brothers would Amaya choose to date. Since they found out that she was living with them, the trio was making ridiculous bets.

Cobra rolled his eyes as he was sitting next to the counter and he was slowly losing his patience. He was already in a bad mood since he found out that his young sister was actually sharing a flat with the Amamiya Brothers. And it didn't help that last night Hiroto and she left without giving him any explanation.

_"Oi! Stop it!"_ Yamato yelled at them gesturing at Cobra. But they simply ignored him for now. Next, the door opened and a male figure walked inside. But everyone was drawn into the bets and didn't pay much attention.

_"This is your fault!"_ Cobra voiced at Yamato disappointed _"You knew it and didn't tell me anything!"_

_"I think, I will agree with Tetsu! It makes more sense for Amaya to date Hiroto-san. Don't forget he even added a pink seat on his bike!"_ Chiharu told them as he was still deciding if he was making the right bet.

_"But he could place the extra seat for another reason!"_ Dan claimed, _"No, I am still betting on Masaki..."_

_"What other reason could that be? It's clear! The pink seat was installed there for Amaya!"_ Chiharu insisted strongly.

Suddenly the group of three stopped talking as they noticed the man who had entered earlier leaning above Chiharu and whispering at him in a dark and low tone. _"The pink seat was Masaki's bad joke. And I wasn't able to remove it yet!"_ he revealed and patted Chiharu's shoulder.

Yamato and Cobra after listing at the man talking they turned and faced him astonished. Hiroto strolled towards them in a fast and steady pace. After all today he reached Sannoh Region to talk with Cobra. He gestured a greeting and sat next to Cobra.

_"It's been a while,_" Yamato said bobbing his head _"What did you come to do here?"_ Yamato made it clear last night that Hiroto should keep away from Cobra until he would calm down. Yet the youngest of Amamiya Brothers neglected his words. He should await such rational and fearless behavior from the Amamiya.

He ignored Yamato and didn't respond to him at all. _"Grab a soda!"_ he asked Naomi gesturing at her to bring him something to drink. He knew he would need it. It didn't matter how strong he was he had still to deal with Cobra and that already seemed like a difficult task.

_"Amamiya why are you here?"_ Cobra arced his body and faced Hiroto. His hands tightened into fists, and the only reason he was not attacking Hiroto yet was because he was giving him a chance to explain.

Hiroto's stare secure landed on Cobra and he didn't even twist. _"Imoto-san (Your younger sister) lives with us."_ Hiroto spat without overthinking it. He never told Cobra all the details. That actually Masaki agreed with that and finally his idiotic sister accepted. This was a serious talk and Hiroto knew what he needed to say. _"She rents Takeru room."_ he added resting his arm against the counter _"What I want to say is, we would never harm a girl. You should know she is safe with us!"_

That his sister would be more than safe living with the Amamiya, Corba already could foretell that. Who would cross paths with the Amamiya Brothers and win? _"I'm not worried about that!"_ he uttered loudly pinning his gaze against him. _"Hiroto"_ he addressed him more personal leaning closer threatening enough _"My sister is off-limits. Did I make myself clear!?" _

Hiroto tilted his head for a second as he remembered how many times Amaya and even he broke that limit. Yet he understood Cobra. _"I'm giving you my word. I would never hurt her!"_ Hiroto answered. His reply dumbfounded him.

_"Don't you dare touch her!"_ Cobra voiced up as he could read through Hiroto's reply.

Hiroto nodded and stood up to take his leave. Today he reached Sanooh Rengokai to face Cobra and ensure him not to worry. And he could be many things. But he would keep his word. Because he off the people could understand what it meant to worry about a sibling.

Yamato gazed at him as he was walking outside and shutting the door behind him. He crossed his arms observing the youngest of the Amamiya Brothers. Honestly, he never thought that he would actually show up and clear things up. He always thought Hiroto was a troublemaker and would not give a damn to explain his actions. He was wrong.

_"Isn't he scared of Masaki-san? He could be a thread to Amaya also?"_ Dan suddenly asked. Since everyone had listened to their private talk it was confusing them.

Chiharu opened his mouth to talk and paused thinking about what he had to say once more. _"Then the answer lies in the pink seat after all!" _

Tetsu glared at him _"Fool! Shash! Now is not the time!"_ he said and grabbed Chiharu and Dan and walked outside with them.

_"You have noticed it too!"_ Yamato suddenly told him while tapping his back.

Cobra turned and looked at him seriously and nodded_ "Last night!" _

True be told, it was easy to read Hiroto. He was a deadly fighter, speed and force were his abilities in boxing. He was always a troublemaker. He had a ruthless and cool personality. Though under the coldness, he hid more than the eye could see. Of all the three Amamiya Brothers, Hiroto was the most thoughtful. Yet, even if he hid his soft side. His actions would speak loudly about what kind of a person he really was.

Today he needed to face Cobra and explain to him that he could trust them. His sister was not in any danger. She was safe with them. As a brother, he could understand how worried Cobra would be. Indeed the idiotic roommate was annoying him and he might one day end up killing her.

His thoughts were cut off as Tetsu, Dan, and Chiharu by-passed him. They were looking at the pink seat and gossiping. Hiroto rolled his eyes and turned on the engine. A few seconds later he was ready to leave when Tetsu suddenly returned running back. He tilted his head and watched him opening the diner's door and yelling.

_**"Sannoh is being attacked by the Mighty Warriors!"**_

**_「_****_Upcoming Chapter: Act Nine_**_**teen」**_

* * *

**_Thank you for reading!_**

**_Feel free to Review and Follow! ^_^_**


	19. The one with Murayama

**_Author's Note:_**

**_It starts! _**

**_Disclaimers: All right reserved of the originals _****_"High & Low"_****_ Characters, Names, Places, etc to _****_Sigeaki Kubo/ EXILE HIRO/ LDH World/ HI-AX/ enish_****_._**

* * *

**_「_****_Part II_****_」_**

**_「_****_Act 19: The one with Murayama」_**

**_「The _****_Legitimate Leader of Oya High_****_」_**

* * *

_**Mighty Warrior****s**_ takeover plan had begun. The **_Chanson_ **(Korean Mafia) had already paid them a high amount of money to follow Li's plan soon. And that's exactly what they were doing. Their club_**"Funk Jungle"**_ that opened a few years ago was still their hiding place. The place was owned by Li. He still was allowing them to use the place. Only this time he wanted to see results.

_**Ice, Bernie, 9 (Nine), Sarah, and Pearl**_ were the members of the Mighty Warriors. Only this time _**Jessy**_ form _**Prison Gang** _joined them. They come together, as one main reason connected them, money. They needed money to make their dreams come true. Everyone had a different need. The only one, that didn't want the money was _**Sarah.**_ She just happened to meet up with Ice and became a member. Though she doesn't follow their philosophy.

_**Ice**_, their leader, Former mercenary. Born poor, he was saved by music when he was young. That's why music is very important for all of them. **9** and _**Pearl **_making a deadly combination when fighting. As for Ryu although he was no longer taking part in their fights. He had still a connection with the Gang and Ice.

_**SWORD**_ dealt with_** Might Warriors** _before, but they never concluded their fight to know who would actually win. Yet _**SWORD**_ knew how powerful they were. Today they were following Li's plan to start their attack from Sannoh Region. They would follow the command, but they would do it in their own way. Yet before taking a closer look at what was happening in Sannoh, Let's take a look around the rest of _**SWORD**_.

* * *

_"I wanted to become a leader. What did I obtain with my fist? What is the difference now that I'm closer to retire and a new leader will be part of Oyako."_ Maruyama was mumbling at himself. Cobra informed them about the outsiders that wanted to take over SWORD and build the Casino. He had already decided that Oya High would answer. He wouldn't allow anyone to touch Oyako.

Murayama was now facing a new problem, and it was hailing form Oya High itself. Todoroki the old rival and new friend was now again blocking his way. He had noticed Murayama's attitude lately. And he didn't agree to take part in this battle. They were no longer dealing with Kuryu. Three of the largest Mafia organizations were after them. He wanted to become Oya's High new head again.

That's why he started causing problems. Trying to force Murayama to fight with him. But Murayama wasn't interested. _"Let him be!"_ was his answer when Seki and Furuya told him about it. Todoroki, Shibaman, and Tsuji, slowly earned the trust of a few of the student. This time he was honest with Oya High's Leader. He went to meet Murayama, to make it clear what his intentions were.

Shibaman and Tsuji followed him and entered the room where Murayama and the others were. _"Senpai, are you still willing to fight and aid SWORD?"_ he asked him seriously.

Murayama was sitting at the black leather sofa, with his lazy attitude_ "What do you want?"_ he requested. He could understand Todoroki's point of view. But until now he was always part of every fight and supported SWORD to stand and fight. How could he now hid and run away?

_"I'm going to defeat you and become the leader of Oya High. Then I'm going to forbid Oya High to take part in this war. It's a suicide mission!__" T_odoroki voiced at him clearly. _"Well, let's fight,"_ Todoroki yelled. He lifted both hands clapping. Then he signaled Murayama to come. It was an action that Murayama did in the past also when he fought. Though these days he doesn't have the same fire in him to fight. His fire was now a larger flame and his fights deadlier. Murayama ignored him, he leaned against the sofa and threw a baseball in the air.

Todoroki confused asked him _"What's wrong? I'm am serious Murayama. This time I'm going to take over Oya High!"_

Murayama went on gazing at the ceiling and playing with the ball as he answered him _"I won't fight you. Todoroki I told you before, you are a kid. You need a lot of afford to reach our level."_

Though Todoroki wasn't satisfied with the answer. _"I'm going to teach you a lesson."_ he threatened the leader of Oya High. That made half of the members stand up ready to attack Todoroki. And the other half were supporting him. Seki rushed and grabbed Todoroki from his Jacket.

Murayama called him off_ "Seki! Leave it."_ loudly and clear as he stood up. He walked between the others saying _" Withdraw."_ as he went face to face with Todoroki. _"What are you going to do if you become a leader? Hide and hope that the enemy will spare you!?"_ he quizzed.

_"I'm going to rise with one fist."_ Todoroki said with a smile on his face _"However I'll use my fist to fight, when needed. I should know when to stop." _

Murayama nodded his head for a few times and then stepped closer and tapped his shoulder _"After you rise, what do you think lays ahead? How will you know, the enemy you ignored will not show up and destroy everything you build?"_

_"I'll Know Murayama! Because I am a different leader than you!" __said Todoroki proudly._

Murayama laughed at him _"There is nothing like that. Go home, okay? You aren't yet the leader of Oyako! And you still have a lot to figure out!"_

Todoroki threw a punch on the air aiming Murayama's head. But the punch pause a few inches before his head; never hitting him. Then he grabbed at Murayama's bandanna and pulled it off. It was an act he had done it before when he first met Murayama. He knew what it meant to the leader of Oya High.

Furuya glared at him and yelled_"What do you think you're doing?"_ as Todoroki held the bandanna in the air. He swang it in front of Murayama and let if fall in the ground.

Murayama with the same cool, though lazy attitude answered him _"G__o home!"_ He turned away and took a seat on the sofa.

Todoroki knew how to convince the leader of Oya High to fight with him. He signaled the one half of Oya High who was supporting him to attack the rest. _"Senpai! I am sorry, but this time we are running out of time!"_ he announced before stepping out and started the attack.

Suddenly, half of the members of Oya high stroke against the other half. They never had seen the attack coming and most of them were facing the ground from the first attack already. The fight slowly moved along Oya High and when Murayame finally showed up Todoroki, was sitting in the middle of the yard. His feet were resting against Seki's, who was laying on the ground.

_"Senpai! You've finally found your motivation, It takes only a small push!"_ he Told Murayama and waited for him to step closer.

Murayama that was standing and gazing at him coldly simply told him _"Seems like you remained a delinquent! Nothing more!"_

Todoroki stood, taking a few steps closer towards Murayama. Then, he took his glasses off and put them inside his pocket. Murayama took out his bandanna and placed it on his head. Todoroki clapped his hands and signed at him.

_**The fight was about to start.**_

_"I definitely will not lose. This time Oyako needs a steady leader!"_ he said and pinned his eyes against Todoroki. It had been a few years since they were again fighting about the leadership. Only then it was not for a serious reason. Todoroki had changed a lot since then. He aided Murayama many times. But there he was in the most critical period that he was acting like a fool.

Murayama ducked the first blow, slipping under Todoroki's outstretched fist. He struggled, trying to kick the Oya High's leader groin but only managing to connect with his shin. Murayama ducked under the second swing and snapped himself into the tiger mindset. Murayama quickly threw out his own fist in a fast jab, sending it into Todoroki's ribs with a satisfying crunch.

Without pausing, Murayama threw his left arm between them, turning to the side and punch Todoroki's arm and trapping it against his own chest before elbowing him in the face._ "I'll not lose!"_ he snarled. He attacked with a big right overhand punch. An animal snarl clawed its way up Todoroki's throat as his fist aimed to hit Murayama.

**_Todoroki's punch collided with Murayama's punch._**

Todoroki grunted, doubling up, but lashed out with a right hook. He slipped backward, barely avoiding the blow. Unfortunately, the sudden movement upset his balance, and he staggered backward. Murayama, seeing his opportunity, leaped after him. He started laughing. Todoroki looked more serious now.

He went on punching and kicking. Most of those hits Murayama simply dodged. Until he was crushed against a metal closet and fell on the ground. His face was bleeding, though he slowly started to find his way. "_Oyako needs me!" _he said and stood up.

The next kick crashed him against the ground. Though he was not giving up._ "Oyako is the place we are raising the same banner with the same friends, no matter how much blood we shed, like fools, we rushed many, many times. I thought you already knew that Todoroki."_ he said at him.

_"Todoroki, I'll teach you the role of being the leader,"_ he added as he lifted Todoroki up and crashed him easily against a lying metal closet. Todoroki stood up, trying punching his feet to make it move. While Murayama clapped his hands and gesture him to come. He let him punch him against the check, as Murayama punch followed and crushed him against the ground. Todoroki couldn't stand anymore and yelled: _"Why?"_

The Leader of Oya High walked above him _"I admit you are stronger than the last time we fought!"_ he said as he leaned closer to him. "_But you know, it doesn't mean anything if only your fist is strong, and your heart scared!"_ he added throwing a fake punch in front of his face; not hitting him. He flipped his finger against Todoroki's head _"Study it once more, Ba_ka." and stood up.

Seki wrapped his arms around Murayama and hugged him. The rest cheered for his victory. Shibaman and Tsuji, helped Todoroki up, "_That's why I told you, you can't defeat them."_ Tsuji told him.

_"However, it's no good if you only have friends. You have to change in order for the world to change. Todoroki, when will you understand?"_ Murayama faced Todoroki and stated it. _"We cannot ignore our enemies. Oyako will always be part of SWORD. Never forget that Todoroki. Get some rest, because we never know when we could get attacked!"_

Suddenly, Furuya strolled towards them. His lips were bleeding, his face bruised and the smell of sweat was in the air. He paused to catch his breath and looked at Murayama seriously.

_**"Triads! We are under attack!"**_

**_「_****_Upcoming Chapter: Act Twenty_**_**」**_

* * *

**_Thank you for reading!_**

**_Feel free to Review and Follow! ^_^_**


	20. The one with the Nameless City

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Disclaimers: All right reserved of the originals "High & Low" Characters, Names, Places, etc to Sigeaki Kubo/ EXILE HIRO/ LDH World/ HI-AX/ enish._**

* * *

**_「_****_Act 20: The one with the Nameless City」_**

* * *

The rhythmic pounding punctures the stillness of the morning air, as Amaya was spacing out the office window. The ringing was growing in her ears until it brought her back to reality. She answered the office phone. The call came from the front desk, announcing that she had a visitor. Amaya granted permission.

The office was painted grey, and it had only one floor-to-ceiling window, which faced the main road. On the grey desk sat a desktop computer, a notebook lying open, and a stack of papers sitting under a turtle-shaped paperweight. Her office door opened and closed.

The atmosphere of tension had become so severe and pervasive that one could barely see more than a few feet in any direction. Yet she spotted Ryu standing ahead of her. She took a seat and gesture him to do the same. _"The time I last saw you, just one day in a lifetime. I believed I wouldn't see you again. What are you seeking Ryu?"_ Amaya puzzled curiously.

He wasn't ready to answer her yet. His eyes wandered around the room taking in every detail. _"Last time I just wanted to warn you! Today my reason is more personal!"_ he responded as he leaned his back against the armchair.

_"More personal you say!?"_ she quizzed turning all her attention towards Ryu. _"Enlight me then?" _

_"I told you Chinese and Korean Mafia are dangerously aiming to take over our business. They don't only aim to take down SWORD but Kuryu is also in their plans."_ Ryu revealed while sitting a bit cozier against the chair.

Amaya arched a sly brow and straightened her body structure _"Kuryu was always in their interest. Wasn't Geonchugga owned by all three?"_ she stated in a steady tone _"Money rules the world, Ryu! And you know it!"_

_"Geonchugga's brand in Tokyo is bankrupt! I don't care about Geonchugga. But Kuryu cannot fall in their hands. I will..."_ Ryu started filling her in about his plans and why he visited her.

_"Wait!"_ Amaya suddenly interrupted him and stood up _"Are you serious? Do you think I care about Kuryu? After all their deeds ... After what we went through... What I went through! Get out, Ryu! I would say I am sorry about your hardships. But I am not! Please never show around my office ever again. Especially to talk to me about Kuryu problems." _

Ryu watched her standing up and heading towards the office door. She opened the door and waited for him to leave. He stood up and followed her pausing in front of the door. _"My visit here had nothing to do with our problems. I am here to tell you that I will make Kuryu stand strong once more. And you should be part of it. Join our family, Amaya!"_ he offered.

Amaya slammed her eyes shut and breathed deeply. A second later she opened her eyes and looked at Ryu _"Get out now! I would better die than see myself part of Kuryu ever again!"_ she shouted by gritting her teeth.

Ryu sighed. He was expecting that reaction. It was Kuze Rikako's idea to lure Amaya in being part of Kuryu. It would benefit her plan. Ryu outlined her that Amaya would never agree upon this. But she insisted to make it clear to her. Without knowing his mother's plans, Ryu followed.

He leaned closer towards Amaya and whispered against her ear _"The invite is open. After the Korean and Chinese are done with SWORD and nothing will be standing. Around that time when you will need a place to hide and to protect what's close to you. Come and find me!" _

Ryu stepped back and departed leaving a speechless Amaya behind. He noticed that Amaya was not the same girl as she used to be. She was not worried about herself. She was not trying to save herself and forget about what had happened. Maybe she had not noticed that. But she sounded like any random member of SWORD.

And he was right. Amaya took slow steps and she hadn't noticed. She cared about SWORD and Sannoh. The place she was vowing she would never cross again. She was protecting it. She would never join Kuryu and betray family and friends. But the last words that Ryu told her worried and confused her.

* * *

While Hoodlum Squad and Oya High were ambushed by the Mighty Warriors and the Chinese Triad, inside Mugen's old hideout the group of four was gathered. Saigo was once more bringing more details about the Casino project and Geonchugga. Kohaku, Tsukumo, and Masaki joined in.

_"I'll tell you what you want to know,"_ Saigo told them as showed up and walked over_ "You guys were right! The Casino Project was never canceled. Geonchugga resurrected the project. Urban and Street planning signed all licenses."_ he reported.

_"They can legally build the Casino you mean?"_ Masaki quizzed in shock _"What is the meaning of this Saigo! Didn't you shot down the Casino Project and all Kuryu activity?"_

Saigo sighed and nodded. He turned around and faced all three of them _"The severity of the situation affects us all. But legally they have all the rightful documents to start the project today. The main reason they haven't started yet is land ownership. SWORD regions, that they don't possess."_

Kohaku closed his lighter and did not light up his cigarette._ "Saigo."_ he said and stepped closer to him_ "What do you mean by that?"_

_"As long as they don't control any of the areas. It's impossible to build the Casino,"_ he told them and waited for their reaction.

_"Where is the problem then. No one from SWORD would agree to this."_ Tsukumo puzzled trying to understand what Saigo was trying to tell them.

He reached his pocket and pulled a couple of pictures. One was the picture of the **Korean Mafia's Leader Li** and the other **_the Chinese Triad Cherry Chang_**. He handled them to Kohaku. _"You know Li. One of the current CEOs of Geonchugga and Cherry Chang the second CEO. Here starts your problem."_

_"You are saying then Chanson, the Korean Mafia, is involved in this?"_ Kohaku quizzed as he grabbed the picture and recalled Li.

_"Exactly! The Chanson are behind the Geonchugga. The own 1/3 of the company, that is now split. The company headquarters belong to the Chinese Mafia the Triad. They own the other third. Now you know what you will be dealing with."_ Saigo disclosed.

_"What will you do!? Why did you come to us?"_ Masaki faced him _"You have two large illegal cooperation enter the country and doing business. Isn't the police job to interfere?"_

_"It's too hard for us."_ Saigo said and took a seat_ "We know who they are. But until now they didn't do anything illegal. And if they do. We cannot connect Geonchugga with the Mafia or any Yakuza clan. They have taken all legal measures." _

_"Then what do you need us to do?" _Kohaku baffled as he was still gazing at the picture of Li.

_"Right now you cannot do anything. I am here to warn you! Be careful they are after SWORD. Only this time your enemy isn't Kuryu. They are deadlier. And there is one more thing. About Nameless city." Saigo added gaining the attention of all three. _

_"What about the Nameless city?" _Tsukumo asked.

_"Legally the lease and deeds of the Nameless city are owned by Geonchugga."_ Saigo revealed.

Kohaku's eyes opened widely _"Rude Boys?"_

_"SWORD might be terrorized but anyone inside the Nameless city is already in danger,"_ Saigo explained. He was cut off when his phone rang. After the call was over he gazed at the group of three serious. _"Geonchugga made already the first move. They are seizing Nameless city. Restricting the area and throwing everyone out."_

* * *

She wheezed as her burning lungs gasp for air. Her legs felt numb and unsteady, painfully sore. Her throat felt dry, so uncomfortably dry. Clothes long blonde-brown hair clings to her form, no different than if she ran through a rain-storm. Unable to go on, she stopped running gasping for air. No citizens, not anywhere in the begin of the Nameless City. After Kuryu had blown up that part of the city none lived there.

Right now the remaining buildings were no more than an ugly skeleton on steel girders and prefabricated concrete slabs. Though something was different now. There were bulldozers, cement mixers, and towering above them all, a huge, canary yellow crane. Workers, Police, and Journalists seizing up the entrance of the Nameless City. A sign read: _**UNDER CONSTRUCTION AREA**_. And below it: _**DON'T ENTER.**_

The view reminded her when Kuryu sized the area to demolish it. She was confused. What was happening? And why was the police with them? She started running again aiming to reach Takeshi, P, and the rest to inform them. She was running as quickly as her legs could carry her. She bolted down the alley until she pumped into Takeshi speechless and panting.

Takeshi grabbed her worried and steady her _"Lala what is wrong?"_ he asked her.

Lala balanced herself and pointed him towards the southern parts of the Nameless City. _"Bulldozers... Workers... Police..."_ she mumbled fast still panting _"They are closing up the city again. There are signs all over the place saying under construction."_

Takeshi's eyes widen up and he called P and the rest. _"Lala stay here and gather everyone." _he requested. Next, he gestured P to follow him. They both climbed and run through the nameless streets aiming to reach the south and witness what was going on.

Indeed as Lala said, they came to cross the unbelievable side. Fences were already installed to secure the area. Journalists were asking questions if the Casino would be built. Workers and Police floated the area.

Suddenly three black Mercedes drove inside the area causing everyone to step back. From the two first cars appeared men dressed in black. They surrounded the third car and opened the door. Soon out came two men, and aid for a woman to climb out of the car. They were both her lawyers. The one on her left was **Young** and held her organizer to keep notes and the next one on the right opened an umbrella to protect her from the dust. His name was _**Zhang.**_

The woman took a few steps forward scanning the area around her. She paused and gazed at her black heels that were now dirty from the muddy ground. "Note to buy a new pair!" she told Young and kept walking and earning all the attention of everyone.

She was a beautiful woman, but only on the outside. She was highly practiced at seduction. With her Asian looks and high cheekbones, it was all too simple. Nothing so pretty could possibly harm you, right? Mostly she just let them feel in charge, guiding the conversation with unnoticed prompts. Her hair was straight black, eyes dark, figure a perfect hourglass.

She was wearing a black suit costume and her high heels. It was clear she was part of the business world. But who was she? She paused a few steps away from Takeshi, P, and Yu. She took off her sunglasses and let her eyes rest against them. _"Who is in charge here?"_ she uttered loudly and firmly.

Takeshi took a step forward. He was supposed to be now leading the nameless city. Yet he still didn't want that role. It was supposed to be Smoky. And even with him gone. Takeshi never claimed full leadership. He and P were leading the rude boys and the rest as Smoky asked him. But only to aid them, nothing more._ "The Leader isn't here. But we are representing him. What is the meaning of all this?"_ Takeshi questioned glaring at her.

_"That would do then!"_ she responded and placed her hand in front of her nose. _"The smell here is disturbing. Anyway as you have noticed, we are seizing the area so the construction can start. You have a week to evacuate this place... how are you called it... well yes the Nameless City."_ she stated. Her words were dry and strong. She didn't show any fear or remorse.

P dushed forward only to be stopped by her two Lawyers. _"Who are you to give such orders. This is our town!"_ he shouted at her. Takeshi and Yu followed.

She gestured the Lawyers to allow him access. _"Your town?"_ she chuckled "_This city belongs long ago to Geonchugga. I am the CEO Cherry Chang. We are here to claim our property!" _

P glared at the woman and was ready to unleash against her. _"This is your doing? You decide one day without any warning to show up and take over..."_ he shouted at her ready to grab her collar.

Takeshi stepped in and pulled P back gesturing him to stop. _"What do you mean?"_ Takeshi asked her seriously.

Cherry walked towards Takeshi and gazed at P. "It's been months now we are posting notification after notification outside. You should already be gone by now!" he answered him and then turned to face Takeshi. _"I mean that we own this land by law. We have all the legal papers assigning the property. And we are going to build the Casino."_ she announced.

Takeshi clenched his fists and stepped closer against her personal space. P followed. _"Are you freaking kidding us?"_ he yelled at her _"This was always our town!"_

_"Your town?"_ she mocked him without stepping back _"Because of a bunch of homeless people calling this place in their imaginative world theirs. It doesn't mean it applies in the real world. You have a week and you better start packing!" _

Takeshi cast a glance at her. He recalled what Cobra told them about the company that was building the Casino. He had already noticed that she was not an ordinary woman. But what she was telling them now it was correct. They never really owned the Nameless City. It never occurred to him that their city could be owned by someone else.

_"This isn't legal. You cannot simply make us leave!"_ he voiced at her and pointed at the Journalists and the police _"They are watching!"_

Cherry smiled and loudly responded, _"We are here only to notify you to leave."_ Next, she stepped close to P and leaned over him cracking an evil smile. _"Though, You never know ..." _she whispered. The discussion was cut off when Lala showed up and called out Takeshi and the rest.

_**"Triads! Takeshi we are being chased out!"**_

**_「_****_Upcoming Chapter: Act Twenty One_**_**」**_

* * *

**_Thank you for reading!_**

**_Feel free to Review and Follow! ^_^_**


	21. The one with SWORD's DOWNFALL

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Disclaimers: All right reserved of the originals "High & Low" Characters, Names, Places, etc to Sigeaki Kubo/ EXILE HIRO/ LDH World/ HI-AX/ enish._**

* * *

**_「_****_Act 21: The one with SWORD's DOWNFALL」_**

* * *

_**And so it began.**_

_**S**_annoh Rengokai was under attack first. _" Mighty Warriors are here!"_ Tetsu cried loudly getting their attention as he was standing under the entrance door. Yamato and Cobra stood up worried. _"It's really bad,"_ Tetsu added.

Not having much time to waist they both turned and dashed outside. Dan and Chiharu with the rest tried to drag them away from the main street of Sannoh into a more deserted area. When outside Cobra looked over his shoulder and share a gaze with Hiroto. Then they kept running towards the fight.

_"Kuso! (Damn!)"_ Hiroto cursed under his breath and climbed off his bike. He recalled that Mighty Warriors battling was extreme and bold. He watched as Cobra, Yamato, and Tetsu ran towards the attack. It was not his fight. He could ignore them. Hiroto turned off his bike engine and climbed off.

He smirked - just a small pouting of the lips; a narrowing of the eyes and a tilting of the head - at the idea that he could versus against the Leader of the Mighty Warriors. He had fought with him before. Twice actually, but the fight was never settled. He felt his adrenaline rising. When equally matched with an opponent it felt painful and soul-filling at the same time. That's how it felt when fighting ICE.

Hiroto quickened his pace and followed Cobra. Hoodlum Squad would need all the help they could get. The fight had already begun. And it seemed that the Hoodlum Squad was losing. All the members of the Hoodlum Squad, except Cobra and Yamato, were fighting. Even if they faced a tough opponent, the Sannoh Gang were doing fine.

_"These guys are wimps!"_ said Nine gazing at the crushed Sannoh members on the ground.

Jesse turned and faced Ice _"We are going to be done earlier!"_

_"You're joking, right?"_ Dan said as he noticed Mighty Warriors surrounding them and most of the Sannoh Rengokai being beaten.

_"Let's finish this!_" Ice ordered assured they have won.

The moment was broken, as Tetsu, Yamato and Cobra appeared. Yamato loudly and clearly asked angrily_ "How long will you keep this up?" _

Gazing at them both Nine simply answered them _"Until Sannoh is fully smashed!"_

A new formation was created Ice, Jesse and Pearl were on the front. Cobra faced Ice, followed by Yamato and Tetsu. _"You had enough!"_ he uttered dangerously as he was getting ready to attack Ice. Mischief lurking in Ice lips and eyes, as if he had already won the fight.

Suddenly, Cobra's arm was grabbed and pulled back. Hiroto stopped him _"I will take care of Ice!"_ he stated. Hiroto cracked his neck and skipped forward.

Ice stood in the middle gazing at Hiroto now. He had already made up his mind since he noticed the youngest of the Amamiya brothers. He wanted to fight with him. _"We meet again. Let's settle this for good!"_ he announced.

_"Cobra, take care of the rest!"_ he asked. Upon entering the fight he felt a massive surge of adrenaline which was life-affirming - at the time. Hiroto's courage and strength were brutal. His face emotionless staring at Ice.

In a fraction of a second, he stormed of leaping and throwing a punch that lined up with his opponent's shoulder. Hiroto could see the unprotected area on the chest where he would strike next. Ice placed his left foot forward, he brought his back foot to the front and jumped, propelling himself high into the air dodging the second hit.

Meanwhile, Cobra ended up fighting with Jesse. Leader of the Prison Gang and friend of Ice. Their encounter was fetal almost lethal. Yamato, Tetsu, and the others dealt with the rest of the Mighty Warriors. It already looked like Hoodlum Squad would lose this battle.

_"What's this, what's this? We fight again?"_ Jesse mocked Cobra as he caught his attention. It was clear to Jesse that he was not facing just an ordinary member.

_"Don't get in my way."_ Cobra cried out and unleashed against him.

_"Make it fun for me."_ was Jesse's response as he fast put pulled up his shoes and wore them correctly. Gestured that showed the fight was turning more serious.

Hiroto's opponent's guard went up, leaving his chest wide open. All he had to do was turn to his other side faced his opponent, wait for gravity to start pulling him down, and then throw his fist out in a straight line, sailing cleanly into his opponent's chest. Dead center.

The fight rose to another level. Cobra and Jesse after a short pause were sparing in a more dangerous mode. Jesse swung a roundhouse punch. Cobra bent backward and felt his knuckles swish past his nose. His body jerked from one direction to the other, in rhythm to the apposite lines of each attack.

Hiroto paused, listening for movement. The whisper of footsteps to his left. He turned. Eyes dialed as he noted they were surrounded by more men that were dressed in black. _"Fuzakeru na! ( You got to be kidding me!)"_ he uttered under his breath. _"Oe!"_ he roared to catch Cobra's attention. Cobra rose from the last blow Jesse gave him. Hiroto's cry earned his attention and he saw that they were outnumbered.

_"You guys have a long list of attackers!"_ Jesse mocked them _"That's beautiful."_

_"That's not it."_ he responded as his deadly gaze fall against Jesse _"Would a jumbled group like you ever understand? "_ Cobra affrayed against him.

Ice lashed out blindly, felt his fist connect with muscled flesh, heard a soft _"Oomph."_ A cracking sound echoed through the area as Ice fist burned against Hiroto's left side cracking two of his ribs. He let his guard down as he was trying to prevent a man in black hit Cobra from behind.

Ice laughed watching Hiroto taking a step back holding against his injured side. _"That should hurt!"_ he winked at him satisfied.

Hiroto was off-balance; any block he tried would be weak, so he simply stepped back. A few seconds of break allowed him to gain his breath. He sniffed the smell of sweat and dust surrounding him. The pain had not yet kicked in as the adrenaline was reaching its zenith.

The attack went on...

* * *

_**W**_hite Rascals were under attack. Sarah and Bernie from Mighty Warriors showed up at Club Heaven. They had placed a similar attack years ago in the old Club Heaven. Bernie (who was good at hacking) cracked into Club's heaven network and freed a virus. The screens around Club Heaven suddenly became red and a text appeared _"Mighty Warriors"._

The next move was made by Sarah. Her sudden and fast appearance ensured her to start taking down one by one the White Rascals. Rocky, Koo and the rest joined the fight. They White Rascals would win that round but suddenly men dressed in Black appeared. They were holding guns that aimed towards everyone inside the club Heaven. Bernie and Sarah after noticing the danger backtracked.

_"Retreat!"_ Rocky shouted as he noticed the gun _"Secure the girls!"_

The moment played out in slow motion, the rifles followed, closing up the entrance. The gunshots were sounded as if they could crack a skull as if the sound itself could purify the mind. The men in black didn't care about what they were shooting. The noise reverberated in the ears and rang out far over the club.

Panic and Chaos took over as everyone was running to save themselves. No one of the White Rascals was using any weapons. Each violent boom created a larger Chaos. The shooting only stopped when everyone rushed outside and the Club was torched to ashes. Few of the White Rascals were injured. Thankfully no-one died.

_"Is everyone alive?"_ was Rocky's first question as they gathered in the back alley. Once again he was witnessing Club heaven being destroyed.

Koo nodded _"Few injuries only. Who are they?" _

_"Triads!"_ Aizawa answered as he walked over and gave Rocky one of their logos. "_They left this behind." _

The leader of the White Rascals grabbed it and examine it. He rose his head watching at the burned building and then at his people around him. _"Kizzy! Kaito!"_ he called _"Take the girls in a safe location. The rest follow me!"_

Being stripped of Club Heaven, injured and forfeited the reached Sannoh Rengokai inside the old Building of Mugen.

* * *

_**O**_ya High wasn't in a better situation. Men in black (Triads Mafia) took care of Oya Hight. They blew up many parts of the buildings and set them on fire. The explosions blew up the entrance and the north side. Then the Men in black attacked openly until everyone was beaten very badly. The last one standing was Murayama. But he was also very badly wounded.

After the Triad attack, Oya High was smoldered. Murayama ordered to abandon Oya High to save their lives. After the fight, they also aimed to reach Mugen's Old hideout.

* * *

_**R**_ude Boys were following the same path. After Cherry warned them, Takeshi and P returned to gather the rest. Though the remaining part of Nameless City was filled by men wearing black and carrying guns. Gunshots come thick like winter hail. The tin projectiles cutting through the frozen air, oblivious to their purpose.

There was only one plan they could follow. Save the people of Nameless city and run. Their priority was to remain alive. They could figure the rest later. The Rude Boys aided everyone around the Nameless city helping them to empty the city. They brought them to an old refuge building.

Though Nameless city wasn't as lucky as the rest. A few people died and many were severely injured. After securing the people, the Rude Boys aimed to reach Mugen Hideout as well.

* * *

_**D**_aruma Ikka. The Triads signed their work with blood. The remaining of the Triad gang went to the Daruma Ikka region. They had one purpose only. To ravage everything that was left there. Triads have beaten up the members that were left behind, while their territories got trashed. Daruma the last of their goal that night.

Hyuga also reached Mugen old Building. The last to follow was Sannoh Rengokai followed by Hiroto. They managed to escape the fight as well. After the Triads showed up with Guns. All five SWORD Gangs reached Mugen's Hideout that evening. The view of the beaten SWORD members was a major shook to Masaki, Kohaku, and Tsukumo. As they weren't informed about the attacks.

_**Today SWORD was brought to its knees. **_

**_「_****_Upcoming Chapter: Act Twenty Two_**_**」**_

* * *

**_Thank you for reading!_**

**_Feel free to Review and Follow! ^_^_**


	22. The one with the Beating Heart

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Disclaimers: All right reserved of the originals "High & Low" Characters, Names, Places, etc to Sigeaki Kubo/ EXILE HIRO/ LDH World/ HI-AX/ enish._**

* * *

**_「_****_Act 22: The one with the Beating Heart」_**

* * *

The same day a few hours later, all five gangs showed up around the old hideout of the Mugen. They were tired, dusty, and wounded. It seemed that SWORD thought the old building of Mugen would be the best place to retreat. And it was. Already there were Kohaku, Tsukumo, Masaki, and Saigo.

_"Hiroto-kun! Where were you?"_ Masaki questioned after he noted his younger brother parking his bike next to his. He scratched his head observing Hiroto. His lips were lightly bruised, he seemed dirty and his body figure was angling to the right as if he was injured. Masaki's eyebrows wrinkle together as if he could sense Hiroto's ache. _"What happened?"_

Hiroto climbed off the bike slower than usually holding still his right side. He pointed at Cobra and the rest of Sannoh Rengokai. _"Mighty Warriors attacked Sannoh a while ago. And Triads followed!"_ he flinched.

Masaki glanced at Hiroto one more time. The Amamiya Brothers weren't getting hurt easily along with any battles and fights. _"Oi! Are you injured?"_ he puzzled worried.

_"Urusai (You're noisy!)"_ shrugged Hiroto trying to avoid the question.

_"Triads?"_ Kohaku interrupted after hearing about the attack. _"Are you serious? Did they already attack?" _

_"A!(Yes!)_ Cobra responded_ "We managed to lead them outside Sannoh. But I have the feeling they will show up again!"_

_"It was the Chanson and the Triads then."_ Saigo jumped up and explained to them the details about the Korean and Chinese Mafia he had earlier given to Kohaku, Tsukumo, and Masaki.

_"Though the Triads attacked towards the Mighty Warriors also. That's how we managed to escape!"_ Yamato filled them in.

_"I don't find it surprising. Geonchugga has split. Meaning they are not working together with any longer!"_ Saigo added blowing out some breath.

Tsukumo looked around noticing the rest _"How about you? Did the same happened?"_ he quizzed.

_"Triads!"_ sighed Rocky _"They used guns. Club Heaven is all burned now. We are lucky to be alive!" _

_"Same here! Triads and guns!"_ Hyuga spoke next. He was sitting against the regular car. His look was serious and angry.

_"Oyako! They used bombs, blow up the entrance and north parts!" _the Leader of Oya Hight told them.

Kohaku lighted a cigarette watching the SWORD leaders _"This is more serious, that we thought! Triads are moving fast!"_

_"They are!"_ P suddenly cut him off _"They showed around the nameless city. We met their leader."_

_"Cherry Chang?"_ asked Saigo turning his attention at the Rude Boys.

_"Yes! Nameless City was sized today. From construction companies, police, and media. And Cherry showed up to give us a "final note" to evacuate the city."_ Takeshi explained as he was leaning against a wall near to him.

Lala stepped up _"But her men were already attacking our people back at the city!"_

P nodded_ "Thankfully we were fast enough and managed to secure everyone." _

_"What should we do next! We cannot stand and wait when they will attack again!"_ Cobra uttered under his breath as he took a small stride towards Kohaku.

_"We have to protect SWORD right?"_ Rocky asked seriously.

_"This time it will be different than with Kuryu. We don't have any evidence to take down Triads and Chanson at the same time!"_ Murayama noted.

_"No there isn't enough evidence,"_ Saigo added sadly.

_"Looks like everyone feels the same way,"_ Kohaku observed, "We might try to take every gang down separately."

Every member of SWORD faced Kohaku now, as he had won their attention. _"How are we going to manage that!"_ Masaki quizzed as he was still leaning against his bike.

_"The Mighty Warriors work for Chanson. I recall when I was working with Li. He has the money and would request their help again. We can start there!"_ he suggested while he was smoking his cigarette.

_"You mean we will go after the Korean Mafia?"_ Takeshi asked confused.

_"Yes! We have to bring down all of them. And we already know the Mighty Warriors ways. We should start there!"_ Kohaku pointed out.

Yamato's eyes open widely _"We are going to attack them in their territory?"_

_"The area belongs to Chanson. We can't wait for their next attack. It could be worse."_ Tsukumo said gazing at them.

_"What are we waiting for the_n!" the Leader of Daruma Ikka shouted and sat up _"Let's the festival begin!"_

Murayama walked closer _"Certainty of death. Small chance of success. Oyako is in!"_ he said proudly.

Kohaku rose his hands and broke off the silly and courageousness chit-chat. _"Hold on! We aren't going to attack right now. Go clean up and rest!"_

_"We are going to attack tomorrow at dawn!"_ Cobra voiced up winning now the attention.

_"This battle can't be avoided. We will answer at dawn!"_ Kohaku agreed. The rest of SWORD stood up, and with one voice agreed. The first strike from SWORD would happen tomorrow. Today everyone left early to go clean up and rest. They had to be ready for tomorrow's battle.

* * *

Amaya reached home and prepared to eat some ramen. Her mind was wheeling around Ryu's words. And what made him act so boldly today. She was playing with her food when the door opened and the Amamiya Brothers walked inside. Masaki waved at her and took a seat on the couch. His expression was serious and it was clear something was bothering him. Next, she noticed Hiroto.

A cut against his lips, showing he was fighting. She shook her head and stood up marking that his body structure leaning oddly. Amaya stepped forward and cut his way. She rose her eyes and gazed at him. Her thumb touching the cut against his lips._ "Are you alright? What's this?"_ she questioned.

Hiroto narrowed his gaze and punched her hand away from his face. _"Don't touch me!"_ he requested and stumbled against her and walked into the bathroom to take a shower and clean up.

Amaya watched his surprise. Then turned and faced Masaki lifting her shoulders in disbelief. _"What's wrong with him?"_

_"Sannoh was attacked today by the Mighty Warriors and Triads. He fought with them."_ Masaki told her _"I don't know what happened. You should call Cobra! It was serious!"_

_"What?"_ Amaya quizzed and run towards her room picking up her mobile and calling Cobra as long as Hiroto took his shower.

_"Cobra are you alright! Masaki just told me that..."_ she asked him really worried as she wanting to know if he and the rest were safe and unhurt.

_"Nothing serious it could be worse!"_ he responded explaining in detail what had occurred.

Amaya listened to him as he walked back in the living room and sat down playing still with her Ramen. She exhaled _"You worried me to death! You are sure you don't need me to come." _

_"No! I am fine. Just a few bruises. Though? How is Amamiya?"_ Cobra buzzed.

_"Eh!?"_ she responded confused.

_"Hiroto! He helped me while being attacked from behind and Ice stroke him quite badly against the ribs."_ Cobra reported. Honestly, he didn't want his younger sister close to Hiroto. But today after he heard Hiroto's ribs crack he was troubled about him.

_"What?"_ Amaya shouted loudly as she watched Hiroto stepping outside from the bathroom. He had a large towel wrapped around his hips and dushed into his room. Her eyes pinned against his waist but she couldn't see anything. _"He didn't say anything."_

_"Make sure his wound gets treated. It sounded serious. Call a doctor if needed!"_ Cobra suggested seriously.

Amaya nodded. _"I will. I am going to check on him right now!"_ she told him. Then she ended the call and walked inside the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit. Next, she walked over towards Hiroto's room. Only this time she didn't knock. She opened the door and walked inside closing the door behind her.

The sound of the opening door caught Hiroto's attention. He turned and ended up face to face with Amaya. _"Idiot!"_ he shouted,_ "Get out of my room!"_ His upper body was still naked and his lower body was covered with a towel. _"Can't you see I am almost naked! Idiot!"_

_"Shas!"_ Amaya uttered as she placed the first aid kit on his bed and opened it. She searched for ice packs and paracetamol for the pain. He found the icepacks and walked over Hiroto. She paused gazing at him. _"Which side?"_ she asked him looking really worried.

_"Huh!"_ Hiroto baffled _"Idiot! Get out now!"_ he repeated pushing her away from him.

_"Uzai! (Annoying!) Show me your injury now!"_ she ordered him. Her eyes scanned him once more searching for his side that was wounded. But she could see more than that. Slowly her cheeks turned red and she started feeling awkward.

_"Dake! (Get out of my way!"_ he voiced at her now and grabbed her arm trying to take her out of his room. Though his moves were fast and he pulled his muscles feeling his rips stretching and hurting. He whoomped and grabbed his right side.

Amaya sighed at his stubborn act. _"Nevermind found it!"_ she told him and softly took away his hand and placed the icepack against it. _"Silly did you really cracked your ribs?"_ she asked him gazing deeply at him.

Hiroto accepted the icepack as it was helping to numb the pain. He shook his head and didn't answer at her. His eyes rested against hers. _"It's nothing!"_ he murmured.

_"Take something from the pain. Should I call a doctor!?"_ she seriously asked him as her brown eyes locked with his.

_"Don't!"_ Hiroto suddenly outlined _"I will take some pain killers. It's not that serious. We don't want to worry Masaki!" _

Amaya nodded as she was still blushing. Once again a magical moment was created. As her gaze was lost inside Hiroto's she leaned closer taken by the moment. _"I will not..._" she mumbled and leaned even closer slowly pressing her lips against Hiroto's.

It took Hiroto three seconds to pull back. These three long seconds he found himself being pulled deeper inside the moment. Though his inner voice yelled as loud as it could. _'You promised!'_ The moment was broken and Hiroto pulled back. He recalled the promise he gave to Cobra. He could not keep going around and kiss Amaya. It felt wrong. Because now it mattered. In a strange way, the idiot mattered!

Amaya tilted her head confused _"What's wrong?"_ Hiroto kissed her back whenever she kissed him. He even kissed her on his own. Expect last time. He didn't respond last time either.

_"Yamete! (Quit it!) Out now!"_ he said in a loud and dangerous tone. He grabbed again Amaya from her arm and tried to pull her out of his room.

"_Eh!? You didn't have a problem last time!"_ she told him and freed it from his grip. _"What's wrong?"_ she asked him again. Now the magical moment was broken and she was irritated with his behavior.

_"Idiot! I'll tell you what's wrong! You are really brave to storm inside a male's room with a half-naked man in it."_ he turned around and faced her _"Without fear in the world? Never know how it would play out!?"_ Hiroto gaze darkened and he pushed her against his bed. He pinned her right hand above her head and leaned above her. His mouth almost touching hers_ "What makes you so sure I wouldn't attack you?" _

Silence.

The room was muted to any sound only their deep breathing could be heard. For a blink of a second, she looked at him terrified. The thought that he would actually attack her passed her mind. But it could never sink in. This was not any regular male. It was one of the Amamiya Brothers. She calmed down. Suddenly she grabbed against his shoulder and hip and rolled Hiroto over. She ended up on top of him.

His breath was cut as she pressed against his injured side. Though he didn't flinch away. His deadly gaze remained upon her. _"What are you doing?"_ he spat dangerously.

Amaya trapped him under her and smirked. _"Pervert! You would never do that!"_ she said and pulled away from him_ "Though! You never know! I could!"_ she added winking at him.

Hiroto was taken by surprise. He brought all his darkness to manage and scare her. And now she was teasing him. He shook his head and sat up holding his side _"Idiot! Get out!"_ he said hiding a smile.

Amaya walked away and before she left she turned and stared at him. She froze, at the side. Hiroto's earnest smile and soft gaze won her attention. She never recalled seen such an expression in his face. It dazzled her. She lost her balance and had to regain it by grabbing against the door. She didn't say anything else, just stepped outside.

_Her heart skipped a beat that night!_

**_「_****_Upcoming Chapter: Act Twenty Three_**_**」**_

* * *

**_Thank you for reading!_**

**_Feel free to Review and Follow! ^_^_**


	23. The one with Mighty Warriors END

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Disclaimers: All right reserved of the originals "High & Low" Characters, Names, Places, etc to Sigeaki Kubo/ EXILE HIRO/ LDH World/ HI-AX/ enish._**

* * *

**_「_****_Act 23: The one with Mighty Warriors END」_**

* * *

The world was as silent as if it ended in the night. The sun was still resolutely below the horizon and the street is as dark as some old-school black and white movie. The following night neither Amaya or Hiroto slept. Their mind was bothered and confused. New emotions were rising like the morning sun and lied in front of them like autumn leaves in a forgotten forest.

_"Tak! (Geez!)"_ she mumbled irritated as she was trying to dress up. As it was Saturday today she didn't have to go to work. Though she had another plan in mind. She decided to follow SWORD in their attack towards the Mighty Warriors. She had called last night Cobra again, to check if he was doing alright and told him: That she was planning to fight with them and that Hiroto was handling his injury without telling Masaki.

What Amaya didn't know was that the same night Cobra called Masaki. Both of their siblings could be stubborn idiots but they weren't. He filled in Masaki about Hiroto's rib injury and Amaya's new plans. Masaki ensured him that he would look into it and managed the daring pair.

And that's exactly what he did. He woke up around dawn and made coffee. He poured his own mug with coffee and the rest he simply threw inside three of sleeping pills Amaya's roommate had used to drug her months ago. Then he sat down and waited.

Hiroto was the first one who showed up. He was already dressed and seemed like he was doing alright. He had already taken too many painkillers, but his damn rips were still hurting. He gazed at Masaki and walked towards the kitchen and poured also one cup of coffee. He sat down against the couch and started sipping it.

_"Oe!? Where are you heading to?"_ Hiroto shouted as he noted Amaya getting out of the room dressed in low-cut jeans and a casual shirt.

_"Eh!?"_ she questioned by-passing Hiroto and heading to get her own coffee. _"I'll join you guys to the fight!"_ she announced.

_"Idiot! Weren't you the one hating fights?"_ Hiroto uttered in bewilderment _"You know how dangerous this fight is?"_

_"Pervert! You cannot stop me!"_ she told him in a strong tone._ "I used to hate fights! But I have my reasons. And I'll not let my brother fight alone!" _

Hiroto pinned his gaze against her as she sat next to him ignoring him. _"There is no way! You will stay here! Masaki tell her!" _

Masaki jerked his head in a silly manner looking at them. _"If she wishes to fight! She can!"_ Masaki answered very calmly. Although he was far from calm. If he could, he would grab both of them and knock some sense into them. Cobra's sister decided one day to go all wild and fight. And his on brother seriously injured was not any different.

_"Aniki!"_ he voiced still glaring at Amaya. _"Find you own ride then. Because I ain't gonna take you with me!" _

"Uzai! Don't worry! I'll find my ride!" she stated.

Amaya and Hiroto fought for a minute or two before both slowly started to calm down and doze off. After making sure that both were deeply asleep, Masaki grabbed a blanket and covered them up._ "Well for today no one is going to fight! Stubborn Kids!"_

* * *

Sannoh Rengokai was the first that took the rocky road to deal with the Mighty Warriors. They leaped on their motorbikes like it was a daily ritual. Cobra seated behind the over-sized fairing. Next, he turned the key and just sat for a moment, listening to the purr of the engine. Masaki, Kohaku, and Tsukumo followed and they met at the end of Sannoh. Today as planned they would attack Mighty Warriors. Only the Leaders and the main members of SWORD would take part in this fight.

_"Are you ready?"_ Kohaku asked them noticing that Hiroto was missing. Usually, the Amamiya Brother fought together.

_"Where is your brother?"_ Yamato puzzled_ "Did he finally get scared and pulled back!"_ he mocked him. Yamato had still an issue with Hiroto. He still had not comprehended with losing against the Amamiya Brothers when he was a Mugen member.

Masaki looked at Cobra _"He and Amaya are sleeping, they will not join us!" _

Cobra tilted his head and drove his bike next to Masaki's bike. _"How did you manage to convince them?" h_e whispered.

_"You know I wouldn't ever accomplish that by talking. They are stubborn!"_ Masaki responded in a low tone "But don't worry they won't be able to join us!"

Cobra was now more curious _"Did you tie them or what!? You know that will not work!"_

_"Do you recall Amaya's roommate. Back then when I helped her move out, I also took away the sleeping pills. Making sure she would not use them again!"_ Masaki cracked a smile and tapped Cobra's shoulder_ "I made the coffee today!_" he winked at Cobra.

A second later Cobra smirked as he figured out what Masaki pulled off. He was not proud that one of the Amamiya drugged his sister. But at least she would not be in danger today.

_"People living in SWORD have been injured, died and threatened."_ Cobra voiced loudly as he was now stepping in the middle _"For this Battle, we are going to put our lives in risk once more!"_

_"We're ready!"_ Masaki agreed driving next to Cobra.

_"Let's go!"_ Kohaku added. And they drove away ready to meet the rest of SWORD.

Once they reached the bay close to the Mighty Warriors district. Everyone disregarded speed limits, opening the throttle wide. Cobra was riding in the middle and the rest of the Sannoh Rengokai followed. Kohaku, Tsukumo and Masaki drove next to them. They were not big in numbers, yet their fighting skills where super. On their way there they met Murayama. Furuya and Seki joined him. Hyuga, Rocky, and Takeshi with the rest followed.

SWORD had reached the ground of the Mighty Warriors district. They parked their bikes and climbed off. In the middle stood Cobra leading the team. After all, he was the one that kept SWORD together. On the other side gathered the Mighty warriors and few of the Korean Gang Members. The bad thing was that they were outnumbering SWORD. Ice signed and the battle started.

Cobra with a deadly look on his face and killer gaze shouted _"Asa"_ and SWORD stormed against the foe. The front line was covered by Korean members. They weren't a major threat but they were too many. Cobra jumped landing with a first kick, soon the second and the third followed. Everyone suddenly dashed in like a poor wildness.

**_The battle had begun._**

SWORD spread along the area. They were all fighting in their own way. Chiharu was helped many times by Furuya and the leader of Oya High. Rocky did the same by helping Yamato. Cobra twisted and appeared suddenly helping the leader of Daruma Ikka. Ukyo and Sakyo manage to shut the road, as they dropped a cargo container. They have done that before and worked perfectly to cut their opponent's way.

Kohaku, Tsukumo, and Masaki appeared next. They drove closer, smells of Titian-red blood filled the air as men wailed and screamed. The fight had started, S.W.O.R.D. was answering back at the latest threats that the Mighty Warriors had given them. When the fight seemed to have reached the lowest. Like a storm of arrows that buzzing and fizzing through the battle area, all three motorcycles cut through. Their present causing most of the Rivals to back off like waves. Their arrival was most than welcome. The outcome right away changed.

_**Hell was unleashed. **_

SWORD finally reached the main point and was fighting with the Mighty Warriors. The fight moved to another level. The kicks and punches were only aiming to kill. Their faces and bodies filled with bruises and blood. The hits became more serious.

Masaki had cornered Ice paying him back for what he did to his brother. Kohaku searched until he found Li. Last time he let Li escape but not today. The rest of the SWORD was dealing with the Mighty Warriors.

It took SWORD a few hours and a lot of blood and pain, but when they were done, none was standing from the Might Warriors or the Korean Mafia. The battle was won. Mighty Warriors and the Korean Mafia was the last time bothering SWORD.

White Rascals, Rude Boys and Daruma Ikka had gathered were their vehicles were. They were waiting for Cobra and the rest. Soon Cobra, Yamato, and the others arrived. _"It's not over yet!"_ said Hyuga who was resting against the front area of his car.

_"Huh!?"_ Cobra asked him gazing with an angry face. He wasn't really angry at the moment, but his facial expression looked like it.

Takeshi interfered to notify them that _"The Korean Mafia wasn't the only one!"_

_"Chanson's attack was light! We still have to deal with the Triads!"_ added Rocky who was sitting on his bike.

Hyuga sat up _"I am only saying that everyone has to be careful. Tell that to your people too."_ he said pointing at the rude boys.

_"What about Kohaku-san? He was dealing with Li?"_ Yamato suddenly questioned.

_"Li is going back to Seoul. After this failure. He will never be accepted by Chanson."_ Kohaku informed them as he finally walked towards them.

_"What about the Mighty Warriors? Are we sure they will not attack again?"_ Chiharu was puzzled.

Masaki nodded _"It will take them a while to gather their strength to attack SWORD."_

_"Not only that!"_ said Kohaku and won all the attention _"Li isn't going to hire them again. They lost this place. Now they have to find another place and figure out. I think we won't see them!" _

_"What are we going to do with the Triads?"_ P questioned, _"Everyone from Nameless city lost their home!"_

Kohaku lifted his arm and showed them a piece of paper he was holding. _"This is all the information's to log into Geonchugga."_ he revealed.

_"The company?"_ Masaki asked, _"He offered you such information for free."_

_"Not only the Company. It was given to me for free as long as we manage to bring down the Triads. Chanson is behind it. And Li seems to want his father and sister to pay back. Anyway, there are logs of all the transactions before and after they were broke. I am going to give it to Furuno and gathered all the information she can. Maybe Saigo will pull something out."_ Kohaku disclosed sitting on his bike.

_"We are going to deal with the Triads soon. But we need to follow a strategy. The Triads isn't just any jumpy gang like Mighty Warriors."_ Cobra added seriously.

_"Agreed! Then, for now, let's pull back!"_ the leader of Daruma Ikka shouted.

_"Are you know giving the orders?"_ Yamato buzzed ready to start a fight with Hyuga.

Murayama stepped in suddenly _"Wait a second."_

_"Murayama!"_ Furuya tried to hold him back. But the Oya High leader wouldn't listen.

_"Hey, Cobra-chan..."_ Murayama said as he crossed through the SWORD gangs and come face to face with Cobra _"I want to quit dating Oshiage. And start dating your sister!"_

Everyone puzzled gazed at Oya High Leader. In a way they have were familiar by now with Murayama's way of interrupting fights. Yet his words sounded bizarre.

Cobra sighed and smiled letting his head fall back he asked Yamato _"What do you think?" H_e Knew Murayama was joking.

_"Under my dead body_!" Yamato announced casting a fake glare towards Murayama. The rest of SWORD laughed in a cheery mood.

_"You believed it. Good work,_" he said and waved them goodbye.

The fight was over, and SWORD had won. But the war wasn't. There were more problems to raise, more deadly enemies to come across. But for now, they needed to rest and gather their strengths. Because the battles that would follow would be deadlier.

**_「_****_Upcoming Chapter: Act Twenty Four_**_**」**_

* * *

**_Thank you for reading!_**

**_Feel free to Review and Follow! ^_^_**


	24. The one with the Arguing Pair

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Disclaimers: All right reserved of the originals "High & Low" Characters, Names, Places, etc to Sigeaki Kubo/ EXILE HIRO/ LDH World/ HI-AX/ enish._**

* * *

**_「_****_Act 24: The one with the Arguing Pair」_**

* * *

She nodded in acknowledgment and followed his grueling pace without complaint. It was rare for Amaya and Hiroto to agree upon something. But after they woke up and found out that Masaki drugged them both and they didn't manage to be part of the fight. Anger boiled deeply in their system and they drove to Sannoh Rengokai to face him.

They both bold inside Itoken Diner in one movement heading over where Masaki was sitting. Fires of fury were smoldering in their dark narrowed eyes as they surrounded Masaki. They started talking fast at the same time and each time they opened their mouth they sounded even angrier. Their crazy act won everyone's attention and now curious they wanted to know what made the pair so angry.

_"Stop!"_ Masaki shouted and pushed them off his personal space. _"Stop talking together! I can't understand what you are saying!" _

White knuckles from clenching his fist too hard, and gritted teeth from the effort to remain silent, as Hiroto spoke first. _"Aniki, you drug us?"_ he almost kicked the chair that was in front of them. _"What were you thinking?" _

_"That I could perfectly fight Mighty Warriors without your help!_" Masaki randomly answered him. He sipped his beer calmly looking at Hiroto with a smile on his face._ "Did you rest enough?"_

_"Huh!? Are you kidding!"_ Hiroto glared at Masaki ready to punch him directly in the face. The only reason he was not attacking was that his damn rips were killing him. And he couldn't admit right there and then that he was hurting. _"I think I can handle myself around fights!"_ he stated strongly.

Masaki cast a glance at Amaya and then at Hiroto. _"Hiroto-kun, I know you can fight! But I don't think your body was ready to fight!"_ Masaki explained and tapped his shoulder.

_"Oe! Are you know deciding what I can or cannot do!"_ Hiroto flipped and took a step closer only to be cut off by Amaya.

Amaya took a deep breath and went on _"I get it! Your pervert brother should not be fighting. But why on Earth would you drug me! Masaki! Answer me now!"_ she cried out forcing herself to remain as calm as she could.

_"Ask your brother about that!"_ Masaki responded, _"He asked me to!" _

Amaya turned and gazed at Cobra _"Eh? You were behind that!"_

Cobra was staring at the angry pair since they stormed inside the store. He also remained calm but he knew eventually he had to explain._ "Yes! One of you was ready to fight an enemy out of her leak."_ he seriously looked at Amaya "_When was the last time you fought! Five years ago .. 10? You wouldn't last one round! And the other..."_ he faced Hiroto _"was severely injured and isn't visiting a doctor." _

_"What?"_ Hiroto suddenly interrupted them and locked his gaze with Amaya's _"Did you tattle to your brother about me?"_

_"I didn't need too. You forget he already knew about your injury! You pervert!"_ Amaya shouted loudly letting her anger taking hold of her.

"Idiot! It never occurred to you he would end up contacting Masaki!" he uttered under his breath.

Angry eyes were just the start, then came the strut, the slamming, and the clipped words. Amaya and Hiroto were lost in their own world once again arguing and ignoring the rest.

_"Here we go again!"_ Masaki murmured and took a seat. _"Don't bother to wait. They can keep it up for hours!"_

Cobra was astonished _"They do that a lot!?" _he questioned at their odd act.

Masaki nodded, _"Every single day, as long as they are in the same room that's what you get!"_

Itokan Diner fell into silence observing the fighting pair. In the beginning, it was quite a show and everyone watched it. Yet as the minutes were passing they started getting annoyed. Until Yamato couldn't take it any longer.

_"Enough!"_ he howled and stood up forming a kick and lightly kicking Hiroto against his right side. It brought Hiroto on his knees almost yelping as he grabbed his rips. And Amaya stood there speechless. _"Amaya take him to the hospital! Now!"_ he dryly ordered her.

To everyone's surprise, the quarrel stopped. Amaya helped Hiroto to stand up and both obeyed. She called a taxi and helped him to go to a hospital and final check that wound. The rest looked at Yamato confused how he pulled out something like that. To make the wild pair actually listen and cooperate.

But Yamato was not done. He walked over and faced Masaki and Cobra. "REALLY! DRUGGING YOUR SIBLINGS!" he shouted _"Cobra I get it that since Amaya revealed her past you think you have not protected her enough. But avoiding to speak to her or to correct her, isn't the answer. You will only spoil her. As for you Masaki. You and your brother were always in good terms. At least you could communicate. Next time try to talk to him. Geez!" _

The deadly Leader of Sannoh Rengokai and the brutal elder Amamiya Brother looked at Yamato speechless. They looked like to simply older siblings who were worried about their young siblings and to protect them they messed up. _"It was his idea!"_ mumbled Cobra. _"He was the one who called me!_" said Masaki.

_"WHAT?"_ asked Yamato glaring at them both.

_"We'll talk to them next time!"_ Cobra and Masaki admitted defeated as they sat down.

* * *

The hallway had as much personality as the rest of the hospital. The floor was slate grey and the walls dove. Above the ceiling was made from those polystyrene squares laid on a grid-like frame. The light was too bright for her eyes after the darkening gloom outside, she found it abrasive, enough perhaps to bring on one of her migraines. She was waiting outside the room for Hiroto to change into the patience rope and have the Doctors check him.

This place certainly wasn't run by risk-takers and she guessed she should find comfort in that. Above every door was a large plastic sign, dark with white lettering- no fancy fonts, just bold and all-caps. It's so new and spotless she thought like the whole building must have just gotten beamed here from some-place dirt is outlawed.

Hiroto stripped off his clothes and wore that silly green hospital rope. He was watching at the polystyrene tiled ceiling trying to remain calm. This damn rope was tied up behind his back and was revealing his back, butt, and any other parts behind him. There was nothing else to look at. He could hear moans from an adjacent bed and that at least made him glad for the curtains, it meant he didn't have to engage with whoever it was.

But the curtains were opened and Amaya showed up with a nurse. _"Are you ready?"_ she asked and paused while her eyes looked him. She hid her mouth and tried not to laugh at the view and faced away. _"Let's go!"_ he told him and followed the Nurse.

Hiroto glared at her and followed. Soon he was walking in front of her and Amaya giggled louder now as she watched his back and butt. "_That rope! You might need to keep it!"_ she suggested with a smile on her face.

_"Idiot! You are lucky we are inside a hospital! Wait until we get out of here!_" he outlined as they reached the examine area.

The hypodermic needle grew as he watched it. The doctor had him lie down on his back. Next, he examined the inflamed muscle in his right lower part. When he pressed his fingers on that spot, the pain exploded up and Hiroto bit his lip muffing his cry. The Doctor paused and gazed at the X-rays and then decided: _"I'm going to inject Novocain into that injured muscle. Nurse!"_

After the examination was over and Hiroto was now resting in his bed. Amaya ended up talking with the doctor._ "We will keep him for a few days. His injury is actually serious. He has two rips broken. He should be brought in sooner. How did he comprehend with all the pain?"_

Amaya thanked the doctor and walked inside the room. She walked over and looked at Hiroto. _"Damn Pervert!"_ he mumbled to herself as she was actually worried. She stood there staring at him and she slowly noticed that sleeping Hiroto seemed so peaceful and innocent looking. Her heart skipped a beat once more. _"What's wrong with me?"_

Though Hiroto wasn't asleep. He could feel Amaya's gaze upon him. _"Idiot! Stop staring!"_ he uttered under his breath without opening his eyes._ "What did the doctor say!?"_

_"You need to stay for a few days. Your rips are broken?"_ Amaya notified him. Next, she sat in the armchair next to his bed. _"Neh, Hiroto! The doctor said it was painful!" _

Hiroto opened his eyes and faced her. _"It was! It's better now with medicine! Why were you worried?" _

_"Yes!_" she admitted confused _"I mean No! Well... Fine, I was worried! I still am!"_

Hiroto cracked a smile. One of those honest smiles that lately could make her heartache and skip _"It will take more than that to take me down you know!" _

_"It's not that! You shouldn't take it lightly. You should take care of your pervert self!"_ she told him loudly _"Promise!"_

Hiroto was lost in the moment once again. Why was the idiotic roommate caring about him? Why was he even responding to her awkward talk? _"I promise!"_ he suddenly said surprisingly even himself._ "You should go now!" _

_"Uzai! Rest now! I'm staying!"_ Amaya noted as she watched him slowly drift asleep.

Amaya called Masaki and informed him about Hiroto. Masaki visited them and they both stayed the night over. Surprising all three days that Hiroto was hospitalized Amaya remained there. She even took a few days off work. Of course, the angry pair kept arguing without a stop.

Only now their fights were longer and stronger. Because they were trying to hide more trues inside those fights.

**_「_****_Upcoming Chapter: Act Twenty Five_**_**」**_

* * *

**_Thank you for reading!_**

**_Feel free to Review and Follow! ^_^_**


	25. The one with the Smitten intoxication

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Warning: __Concepts contained in this chapter includes semi- sensual scenes. Should I rate it 'M'? ^_^_**

**_Disclaimers: All right reserved of the originals "High & Low" Characters, Names, Places, etc to Sigeaki Kubo/ EXILE HIRO/ LDH World/ HI-AX/ enish._**

* * *

**_「_****_Act 25: The one with the _****_Smitten intoxication _****_」_**

* * *

As the car engine sang to the lone country roads, Amaya relished the roaring winds that twirled in her long dark hair and whistled in her ears. The two-door Chevrolet Biscayne, 1960 presidential blue was given to Amaya. The classic car was owned by the Hino family and Cobra thought it would aid Amaya to reach work safer. True be told, he also hoped she would stop riding in Hiroto's bike.

Amaya accepted the gift and thought to use it already by taking a two-day trip into the wild. A trip to Mt Fuji. She needed to get away for a few days and straighten her thoughts. A month almost passed since the fight with the Mighty Warriors. The positive news was that the Korean Mafia disappeared and never bothered SWORD. As for the Triads, for now, Saigo and the Hacker were on their track and they could not place another attack.

SWORD was still into danger and eventually, the triads would strike again. Though for now, everything seemed to take a small pause. Even the Nameless city's plan of getting demolished was brought to a hold. The Rude Boys and the rest of the Nameless inhabits remained in the shelter.

Back in the Amamiya Apartment, things returned to normal. Hiroto's injury slowly healed and he could once more move and fight as before. Amaya spent most of her days at work and Sannoh. Both of the stubborn pair was lately trying to avoid each other. Something had changed in the way they viewed each other. They could not name the feeling. Actually they didn't dare to acknowledge. Like two scared children they were just stepping away.

Hiroto promised Cobra, his sister had nothing to fear. He was sure and proud of himself that he would never do something to the idiotic roommate to hurt her. He was too willful to give up and admit defeat. Amaya was even worse. At least she agreed that she was driven by Hiroto. At least sensually. He was a very attractive male. Yet she was more stubborn than him to accept that she had any other emotions.

The hills that lied friendly in the day - like the pillows of the land - were darkly ominous by night. The paths that were illuminated just hours before become lost in a blackness that even moonlight couldn't help. Amaya left around 5 pm from Itoken Diner. She went to take the Car and to inform Cobra that she would take a trip to Mt Fuji. Two days living far from the Amamiya Brothers sounds like the best gift Amaya could give him. It never occurred to him that things would get worse.

It took about two hours to reach Lake Kawaguchi from **Tokyo** via the normal toll-free **road**, and **Mt**. **Fuji** was visible on the way. Amaya had booked a room in the 2-star Hotel called Hatago Ichiya for two days. The scenery was magical as the first snow had fallen and _**Mt Fuji**_ looked at its best. Amaya was only a few Km away from reaching her destination.

Even the shadows now were swallowed by the encroaching darkness. In the gathering gloom, the stars and the moon shone brighter in the sky, as if to remind that even in the darkness there was light. The old car's engine made a few cracking sounds. Suddenly the car died in the middle of the road. Amaya tried to restart the engine. But her efforts were in vain.

She punched the steering wheel irritated. She tried to start the engine again. But nothing happened. She climbed out of the car and checked the Engine but again nothing._ "Stupid Car!"_ she complained and sat again inside the car. Next, she called road assistance. They informed her the snow was already too high and they couldn't pick up the car today. They ensured her though that they would tomorrow. _"It couldn't get better!"_ she sighed.

She tried to call a taxi to pick her up. But again her request was declined. She called the hotel asking if someone could pick her up. Again no luck. Frost grew over the windows even as the car was still warm. She watched the ice-crystals grow for a while, allowing her brain to be empty, content to exist and be. She breathed in and out and tried to relax and decide her next move.

_"Should I call Cobra!"_ she mumbled gazing at the empty road_ "No! No! He will be super worried. Then Yamato! No, him neither. Masaki..."_ A few more seconds passed and Amaya had no one to call. She knew each of them would run to her rescue. And each of them would be troubled. _"I hate this!"_ she yelled loudly and punched again the steering wheel. Then she figured out there was one person she could call. But again she was too proud to call him.

_**Her mind started a debate to decide who to call.**_

It was the type of coldness that reaches into her bones, as if her heart were a door left wide open to the icy wind, slamming only to open again. She could no longer withstand the cold and grabbed her phone and dialed Hiroto's number. She was sure he would no answer. But with her logic, Hiroto seemed the best choice she had.

Hiroto grabbed his ringing phone and blinked confused. He noted that the idiotic roommate was calling. _"Aren't you suppose to be on Holiday! Idiot what do you want?"_ he answered the phone with a strong voice.

Taken by surprise and feeling cold her voice came out weak and thin _"The stupid car broke down!" _

Hiroto cracked a smile through the phone and started laughing _"Oe! The classic car you have been showing off for days now!?"_ he mocked her.

_"Huh! The Car is still a very nice piece!"_ she shouted at him _"But you don't know anything about Cars? Do you?"_

_"Idiot! Did you call me to offend me or to ask for my help!" _Hiroto questioned in a loud and serious mode.

"_I need you to pick me up. I'm stuck here! You pervert!"_ Amaya backfired.

Hiroto interrupted her. "_Send me your coordinates Now!"_ he requested seriously. It was times like those, that made Amaya wonder. Why the pervert would act like he cared. _"Wear something warm, it will take some time to reach you!"_

_"Okay!"_ was the only reply that Amaya said before ending the phone call. Then she text him her coordinates and waited. She looked into her backpack and found a warmer blouse and wore it. She didn't expect the weather would get worse and the clothes she took with her were not for very low temperatures.

The night rolled over bringing a threat of a storm. Light was covered by the rapidly falling night. The bright blue sky transformed into an ocean of blackness. And Hiroto stepped on his gas speeding as fast as he was allowed to speed. His mind was focus to reach the Idiotic Roommate. And after an hour and a half drive, he found her car. He mounted off his bike and walked towards the car.

Meanwhile, Amaya had heard the bike and opened the door and got off her car. They both met in the middle of the road with the rain pouring down on them. Hiroto lifted his arm and his hand covered his face from the rain._ "Oe! Idiot! What happened!?"_ he buzzed staring at her.

_"I don't know! The engine stopped working. I called road assistance due to the weather the couldn't come. Neither a taxi!"_ she informed him. It was still raining and slowly her clothes were getting wet.

_"That's why Idiot before you decide to take a car for a trip you should let a mechanic check it. And even I, who doesn't know about Cars can tell you that!"_ Hiroto uttered in an angry tone as he pulled off his leather jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. _"Take your stuff let us move!"_

_"Yamato checked it! You pervert!"_ Amaya replied loudly. Though Hiroto's gesture to hand her his jacket shocked her once more. She accepted his jacket and pulled her backpack from the car and lock it.

_"We cannot drive back in such weather. The room you have book how far is it from here!"_ Hiroto asked her as he climbed his bike and helped her to mount after him.

Amaya answered louder as the heavy rain fell louder against the road _ "It's a few minutes away. Hatago Ichiya!" _

Indeed a few minutes later both of them had reached the low key hotel. Hiroto and Amaya had to share the room because the rest of the hotel was already booked. Both were cold and wet from the heavy rain and didn't complain. They reached the room, first Amaya had a shower and wore a warm bath rope that the hotel provided. And last Hiroto did the same.

_"Oe! I will sleep on the bed! You'll sleep on the couch!"_ Hiroto told her as he walked out of the bathroom and found Amaya resting against the bed. His gaze pause against her and before his mind could any other thought he spoke again _"Idiot! Now! Get up!"_

Amaya titled her head and looked at Hiroto. She closed her eyes sniffing the smell of fresh soap mixed with his scent. Her cheeks blushed and she looked away _"What a gentleman! Pervert you take the couch! I'm already using the bed."_

It didn't take long and Hiroto was fired up. He stormed over and glared at her_ "Idiot! I ended up here because of you! Doke! (Move!)"_ he shouted and leaned over to grab her.

_"Uzai!"_ Amaya yelled and sat up locking her angry gaze with his now. She stood up and faced him _"Pervert! I am going to sleep in this bed! End of the discussion!" _

Hiroto kicked the edge of the bed annoyed and took a step forward. His gaze remained pinned against hers and he grabbed her rope's collar and pulled her closer to his face. _"Say that again!"_ he dared her.

Amaya felt her heart skip one more beat. She lost her words and felt her legs trembling. But she was too proud to show any weakness. _"I'll sleep in this bed!_" she declared and pointed at the bed.

Shimmering stars illuminated the moonless was the view in front of him. Amaya was too close now, so close that every other reason failed to exist. _"Kuso!(Damn you!)"_ Hiroto darkly murmured and tilted his head and leaned closer, pressing his warm lips against her. He found her lips cold and chilled, with a berries sweetness.

Amaya's eyes opened widely but she was not surprised. She should pull back and slap the pervert. Yet she leaned in and kissed him back wrapping both hands around him. The arms around her, felt finally familiar. The lips that were kissing her, were equally wanted to be kissed by her. Her heart beat faster, she even skipped a few beats as the first time they kissed. She was allured by that feeling, and the damn Pervert was now once again as dazzling as ever.

Hiroto broke the kiss, allowing both to breathe. Amaya lifted her arm and slowly pushed back the hair stride to reveal his face. Her eyes widened at his handsomeness. She leaned closer and stole a daring kiss from him and then one more. Hiroto kissed her back, smiling along with the kisses. His fingers slowly reached the belt of her robe and softly untied it.

He lifted her up and turned her around until her back was facing the mattress. He limbed above her, slowly touching and kissing her. Everything that started so soft and gentle, became wild and solid. They pull apart and take shaky, shallow breaths. Unable to contain themselves anymore, Hiroto held her head in his hands and pulled her into a fiery and passionate kiss.

Amaya cracked a smile, knowing full well that he was about to seduce her. How could he with a touch and a soft word, have her linger. His voice had the lilt she knew so well, his words strong with a smile that already played on his face. With the kiss came electric tingles, the desire to play. She wrapped her hands around him, expecting more than she had bargain. Today, she could play it wicked or played it evil. She was in to seduce him, as much as he was to seduce her.

_**The game was set and they both started playing with fire. **_

With the kiss came the smooth touch of her body, poised, just the right blend of relaxation and tension. Tension, that rose slowly and wildly inside of them. The temptation was already there. It had always been written in their gaze, a chemistry, a seed of love, an invitation to learn about the other. Tonight was a chance for their bodies to communicate without the need for words.

_"Kuso!"_ he said under his breath _"I cannot hold myself away any longer!"_ He admitted pausing his actions and gazing at the _ 'idiotic girl'_ for allowance. He should wait, figure out his thoughts his feelings. Yet, the time felt more than right. He wanted it to happen. Even if he had to face an angry Cobra.

Hiroto's strong hands instantly tried to strip her over. Removing and flipping the robe out of the way. Her own hands found the way to undo his robe. Almost ripping it apart, until she could see his skin. They both paused and laughed at their actions. He buried his head into her neck and his hands rove all over her body. Their breathing deep and fast, as their skins finally met.

She lay completely petrified under his command, her lips quivering while his hands corner both her sides. Her breathing hastened, the intense rhythm of her heartbeat underwent an irregular count, hammering quicker than the lightning bolt as his hand slithers toward her body, searching smoothly for the naked body. He could not wait any longer. Enough, with the seductive games and teasing. Hiroto gave her one of his most alluring gazes, drawing her deeply inside his dark sight. She lost track of place and time. The only thing that mattered was him.

Like a drug and an addiction, both of their bodies connected. One-touch and his intoxication were instant. Slowly and smoothly, their bodies met. Just his scent sent her into a heady trance, one that doesn't end until their bodies were still once more, just warm and snuggled in as close as two souls can be. This time they were both in control; they both drove into madness and craziness, then stop, then they did it all over again until they begged to finish this.

Even then, they did not want to. They just would do every naughty thing to each other until their mind and body exploded. Their warms breaths and playful gaps had filled the room. Even echoed out of their chambers and beyond.

She felt the electricity in her skin, hormones shutting down of her higher brain and the rise of her self. From him, it was all passion, intense, intoxicating. It was her release, her escape, her drug and so much more. She knew well enough to avoid letting a man lay his hands on her. Yet tonight her switches were flicked for a reverse gear to be possible. She was smitten all she could say that all her instincts were right. Nothing felt wrong that night.

_** It was a very lingering and alluring night.**_

The cool room already felt warm. It was hard to hold back, to make the moment last. They were caught between the intoxication of the climax and extending a moment they never want to end. But nothing lasted forever. The temperature around the had increased so badly. Both were glowing brightly in a perfect and appealing way. They gazed at each other speechless. Their minds didn't even admit but both stubborn Idiots did.

Hiroto wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to hug covering both under the blankets. He softly kissed her forehead staring at the woman inside his arms. His mind didn't dare to name what happened. His heart was playing dumb. No words. No thoughts. Nothing tonight. Only her inside his arms. The could deal with the rest tomorrow. And Amaya rested against him like it was the right place to be. She wrapped her arms around his waist. She blocked out her mind, allowing the fireworks to go crazy inside her head.

They both were weary and drifted soon asleep. The rest they would figure it out later, or they would never find an answer to their questions. But for the time being, they were allowed to be spoiled and wrong. Until morning was upon them. And reality would kick in.

**_「_****_Upcoming Chapter: Act Twenty Six_**_**」**_

* * *

**_Thank you for reading!_**

**_Feel free to Review and Follow! ^_^_**


	26. The one with the Day After

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Disclaimers: All right reserved of the originals "High & Low" Characters, Names, Places, etc to Sigeaki Kubo/ EXILE HIRO/ LDH World/ HI-AX/ enish._**

* * *

**_「_****_Act 26: The one with the Day After」_**

* * *

The sun appeared weak this morning. The sun rays brighten the room. The dim light awoke Amaya. She rapped her eyes and stretched yawning lazily. It took her a second to recall what happened last night. Her facial expressions changed as her memories kicked in. She turned to the right only to find a very sleeping Hiroto. Her eyes rested against him. He seemed so peaceful and calm. Far away from the loud and strong Hiroto he usually was.

She recalled Masaki words. One evening while talking randomly Masaki admitted how worried he was about his younger brother._ 'He has a softer side... He doesn't allow people to see!' _Back then she didn't believe Masaki. But right now she started to believe that. He had already surprised her so many times in a good way. Hiroto was much more of a man than she thought him to be.

_"Baka! Stop staring! It's creepy!"_ a monotonic voice said. _"How long are you going to stare?"_ Hiroto asked her as he opened his eyes and looked at her. His eyes lightened up and his lips formed a smile.

Amaya lost her words once again. How on Earth could he keep it together and not being panicked? "_You are the pervert here! Don't forget that!"_ she responded as she felt her cheeks burn and her heart skipped a beat. What was wrong with her?

What Amaya didn't know was: that Hiroto had woken around dawn in a worse state than her. He remembered what happened last night. At first, he hit a few times his head against the wall. Thankfully Amaya didn't wake up. Then he thought to run away maybe escape abroad. Somewhere were Cobra could not find him. Yet when his gaze dropped against Amaya he maned up agreeing she was worth it. And he decided he would face Cobra after they return home.

_"Idiot! I'm hungry let's have breakfast."_ Hiroto announced after he leaned in and kissed her lips softly. _"We need to talk!" _

It was one of the rare occasions that Amaya didn't argue back. She just nodded and looked at him with a foolish smile on her face.

* * *

It had once been an impressive dining-room but years of neglect had taken its toll. The table was long and solid wood. It was made of railway sleepers that had been stolen in the dead of night, then sanded and polished to hide their origins. The chairs made from the same solid wood. And the room looked like it appeared from an older era.

Amaya and Hiroto sat across each other waiting for the breakfast. At first, no one of them dared to talk. Their faces were still showing the morning confusion. They needed a few minutes and deep breaths before they could face each other.

_"You have booked the room for two days?"_ Hiroto suddenly asked her as an old lady was serving their breakfast. Coffee and a few toasts.

Amaya thanked her and then answered _"Yes! I booked it for two nights actually!"_ she corrected him.

_"Then we can stay one more night?"_ Hiroto asked again gazing at her.

She sipped her coffee and nodded. _"It's already paid. Technically we can stay! Why you think we should stay?"_ she asked him.

_"A!"_ his voice came out low but clear he paused and rested his head against his palms. _"Amaya let's make it official!"_ he suddenly added.

Amaya wrapped her head confused. _"Eh? Make what official? The room?"_ she puzzled.

Hiroto cracked a smile and leaned in tapping her head _"Idiot! Pay more attention! Us! I mean us!"_ he responded with a lower tone now.

_"Huh!"_ she yelled and jumped up surprised. _"You mean ... we... dating?" _

Hiroto took a deep breath. Today he had to remain calm. _"A! You and me dating! Why do you have a problem with that?"_ he uttered now serious.

Amaya sat down smiling like a small child that tastes chocolate for the first time. _"Not a problem at all!"_ she mumbled and started eating her own toast.

Hiroto acted calm and proud. But deeply his heart was beating faster than Amaya's. His inner child was jumping up and down.

_"Are we going to keep it a secret?"_ Amaya said after a few seconds. She earned Hiroto's now full attention.

_"What?"_ he paused his actions and cast a glance at her _"Oe! Idiot! I am serious here! We are dating officially means, it's not a secret!"_

Amaya sighed and dropped her head _"So we are going to tell Cobra, Yamato... Masaki! They will ..."_

_"Baka!"_ Hiroto called her lifted his arm softly running his fingers against her cheeks and pulled up her head. _"Everything will be alright! We are going to explain to them in a way they will understand!"_ he lied. He was more worried than Amaya. Because Cobra had already warned him to stay away from his sister. Yamato, since he didn't like Hiroto at all, would kill him. As for Masaki after finding it out, he would mock him for good.

Amaya gave him a big smile and nodded _"Yet, you are going to be the one who gets the beating!"_ she teased him.

Hiroto tilted his head in agreement _"Deal!"_

* * *

After finishing their breakfast, Hiroto and Amaya took a small tour around Mt Fuji. They took a small break at Yamanaka Lake. The snow had already melted as it was not full winter yet. The sun was shining and it was a perfect day to walk on the coast of the lake. Amaya was wearing a white shirt and jeans. Yamato was wearing a black shirt and his ripped jeans.

They walked around the lake for a while. Amaya had a silly smile on her face as she was informing Hiroto about random stuff about Fuji-san. And the deadly Amamiya gladly followed and listened to her. For far-away, they looked like a couple in love. Like a simply normal couple that was sharing a walk outside.

_"The creation of Mt. Fuji is itself a matter of legend - the tale goes that the mountain was born in a single day,"_ Amaya told him pointing at Fuji-san _"The story relates the experiences of a woodsman named Visu. He was awoken one night by a loud noise, seemingly coming from under the Earth."_

_"Hai, sensei!"_ Hiroto responded smirking as he followed her _"Then what about that woodsman?"_

_"What! You don't know! It's a very known legend! Well, the _woodsman believing it to be an earthquake, grabbed his family and ran from their home. When he emerged from the doorway, he saw that the land near his home, which had been flat and dead, had become a mountain! Visu was so in awe of this occurrence, and the majesty of the mountain, that he named it "Fuji-yama", (the Never-Dying Mountain)."

_"I have heard the myth of Visu. Another version though. My father used to narrate at nights."_ Hiroto said spacing in the memory.

Amaya turned and faced him _"Do tell! Please!"_ she asked him in a sweet tone _"Hiroto-kun!"_

Hiroto was still lost in the memory but he narrated Amaya through the story. _"There was a warrior who lived around the lake Yamanaka, named Visu. He use to be a deadly warrior, shadow of the lake they called him. He lived close to Yamanaka lake as a fisherman now. He had a family and turned his back to his warrior days. Yet, the empress needed him once more to fight for her. Visu declined to leave the Empress embarrassed. 'I am a fisherman now!' he bowed 'and I have a family.' His words met the Empress's wrath. The same night she called her troops and order them to kill Visu and his family. The troops arrived at dawn across the lake to murder Visu. But they couldn't reach him. Between the troops and Visu rose Fuji-san. Fuji erupted and killed the troops. Visu escaped calling it "Fuji-Sama"!"_

_"Nanda sore? (What the hell?)"_ Amaya interrupted him and started laughing. _"Hiroto-kun is a softy! That myth is totally wrong!"_

Hiroto dropped his gaze _"You asked about it?"_ he tried to defend himself. He recalled why he stopped telling people about this story. He would end up being mocked.

Amaya giggled and walked over wrapping her arms around him standing on her tiptoes and kissed him._ "Now now! Don't be sad!"_ she said as she broke the kiss.

_"I'm not sad! It's a very strong legend. Heartbreaking one!_" Hiroto mumbled as he wrapped his own arm around her waist _"People make fun of it because they don't get it." _

Amaya rolled her eyes and decided no to argue with him about it. If he cared so much about the legend why would she spoil it? _"Well, not everyone can see through a story with the same logic. Hiroto can always read through the lines!"_ she told him and gave him a hug.

The couple, if couple we dare to call them, stayed one more night in the same room. And the next morning Hiroto was driving them back in Tokyo. The road assistance had already pulled Amamya's car to a garage. And now they would have to face reality. Those two days in Fuji-san were dreamy and magical. It was like they have taken a two days vacation from their lives. Now it was time to face reality and their feelings.

**_「_****_Upcoming Chapter: Act Twenty Seven_**_**」**_

* * *

**_Thank you for reading!_**

**_Feel free to Review and Follow! ^_^_**


	27. The one with the Cobra's Wrath

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Disclaimers: All right reserved of the originals "High & Low" Characters, Names, Places, etc to Sigeaki Kubo/ EXILE HIRO/ LDH World/ HI-AX/ enish._**

**_ amyunder: Thanks for the reviews. I have missed High & Low too. I hope we could have one more movie with the old cast. High & Low the worse is coming out. And since Murayama and Oyako is part of it, I would like to watch it. Yet, I don't feel the same thrill as watching the older versions. _**

**_ forgotmyname: Thank you for reading it and liking it._**

**_ Raymonde: Thanks for the reviews. Indeed the pair has finally acknowledged that at least that in some way they like each other. Yet their relationships need still time and effort to be built. Yes, as you figured out. Hiroto will finally face Cobra. At least he will try. _**

* * *

**_「_****_Act 27: The one with the Cobra's Wrath」_**

* * *

The blue sky vanished between the landscape, the road was narrowing in the sound of the speed. The sun rays were less bright, revealing that the day had grown old. After their overwhelmed 'encounter', Amaya and Hiroto were finally riding back. Their declaration of Love hours earlier, it seeped into their blood and paralyzed their brain. Silence rose against their skin like poison. But each had fallen inside their own silence.

Amaya's face was one of awkwardness, not even hurrying to save her feelings, to fill the void with a non-statement of appreciation. The void was cruelty she inflicted unintentionally but had she been aware she would not have cared one iota. Not because she was indifferent or fell out of love. That was not the case. She was in love, deeply and madly in love with that 'annoying Pervert'. Yet, reality kept reminding her that such a union would still be difficult. To place in an even state as to claim, part of her was the bloodline of Cobra; she hailed from Sannoh. She picked her eyes off the road with the weariness of one who was fatigued with the seriousness. Her mind wheeled on thinking she had to inform Cobra about the situation.

The silence caressed Hiroto's skin like a cool spring breeze, smoothing his soul, taking away his jagged edges. It had been one hell of a rough day. And it would not get any better. Loving the 'Idiotic Roommate' was the easy part, finding a way to be together was the hard one. The Amamiya had to talk with Cobra as soon as possible. It was the hardest task, he ever overtook. He shivered only at the idea, to tell the Leader of Sannoh Rengokai the truth. Hiroto knew were his heart lie. He was not scared, to confess his deepest thoughts. What was troubling him, was them being together! Cobra would never allow his sister to take off with an Amamiya on an unknowing adventure. And Hiroto, could not promise anything for now. It was only two days they agreed to make this bond official. Yet they had a lot to figure out.

He had reached the entrance of the Aseia Architects. He parked his bike and waited for Amaya to unmount. She had to show up at work to finalize a few deadlines. Lately, she spent long hours at work but her mind was thinking of someone else. That made her work slower.

_"Hiroto!"_ Amaya suddenly turned and faced him _"I know you are worried about Cobra. But we should face him together."_

_"We will!"_ he responded come flat and fast. _"Yet, we have first to discover where we stand!" _

_"I'm happy Hiroto that I united with my family again! But Cobra's opinion, will not affect_ mine." she blurred out.

_"Oe! Don't worry about Cobra!"_ Hiroto uttered at her as he leaped off his bike and walked over wrapping his arms around her _"It's us! We have to worry!" _

_"Listen! Cobra will always worry me. It is not only your problem to deal with. It's mine too!"_ she voiced up casting a glance at him.

Hiroto nodded and leaned over kissing her one more time before he drove away. Indeed he had promised her that they would face Cobra together. But first, he had to come clean. If Amamiya gave their word, they would always keep it. And he had promised Cobra that he would stay away from his sister. Because he understood him. Yet, he could not control his stupid heart. He knew he walked in thin ice.

The silence of the waiting made his blood as cold as the autumnal air. Bereft of any wind there was no whispering noise or rustling. He could feel the uneasiness on the air, as he finally stood outside Itokan Diner. He stepped forward and opened the entrance door. He caught the attention of everyone as he stormed inside and walked towards Cobra, who was sitting in his usual corner on the red leather couch.

_"Amamiya!?"_ he questioned puzzled as he leaned forward.

_"We need to talk!_" Hiroto uttered under his breath staring at him.

_"About?"_ Cobra asked narrowing his eyes. If one of the Amamiya Brothers was there to talk it meant that something serious was going on.

Hiroto pulled the metallic chair and took a seat. He looked around only Yamato, Naomi, Dan, Chiharu, and Tetsu were there. _"I summoned your sister and we had a long talk. I here to clarify a few things before you find out."_

_"Oi! You were with Amaya?"_ Cobra shouted _"She was supposed to be on Vacation. How is that possible?"_

_"Her car broke down as she was reaching Fuji-san. I guess she didn't want to worry you and called me to pick her up. Anyway, there was a storm and the nearest location was the room she had booked and we stayed there. But I am not here about that. There is something else! More important!"_ said Hiroto. His voice was soft and low, he was not pushing through things. It was clear Hiroto wanted to have a serious talk with him.

Cobra's deadly gaze dropped against Yamato _"You have repaired the Car?"_ Stupid Yamato... he told him that he only could fix bikes and not cars. Then his burning gaze returned to face Hiroto _"Fair enough then. Let me hear what's more important than you sharing a room with my sister?"_ Cobra wanted to know.

_"Let me hope that Amaya will not pay too dearly for mine boldness. It burns my heart. Yet, I can only be clear and honest with you."_ Hiroto uttered clearly _"Leader of the Hoodlum Squad You may already know that your sister and I are friends. These four months we have shared many memories and moments. Slowly, I found out how important she was to me. Not only as a friend but something more. It took me a while to realize it, that she won more than my respect and trust."_

Cobra glared at Hiroto ready to attack. He already waited for him to reveal something important. But not that fast and clear. On the other hand, the others were baffled. They always have seen Cobra and Amaya fight and argue. _"You are bold enough Amamiya, to announce inside my homeland such a truth. When it comes to that, you are daring and full of pride like your brothers. Finish, your fearless words nevertheless."_ Corba yelped.

Hiroto remained calm, he never allowed Cobra's insult to mess with his mind. He was there to ask for permission to date with Amaya. _"I should be honored, that you can see part of the power of the Amamiya Brothers in me..."_ Hiroto responded back not losing his calm and strength _"Before our talk overtakes another path, I have to admit two things. First I cannot keep my promise! I'm sorry, but I am going to date your sister. I would ask for your permission. There is not another girl suitable for me. And I can be, sure enough, there could not be another for her!"_

Silence filled the room. Hiroto's, words were short and on point. Cobra did not predict such a fallout. His jaw dropped as he stood up, irritated. In all his years, he never remembered being so angry at a male before. He was not angry at Amaya, but with Hiroto. "_Amamiya is pushing his luck today. How do you want me to respond in this madness? Why would I let my sister date you? Your lives are darker than they use to be. Even if everything settled, there is always a battle you have to fight. I would never wish to see my sister live such a life. She was already through enough darkness, Hiroto!"_ Cobra stated as he stood up and grasped against his leather jacket _"I told you to keep away!"_

_"I would never tug your sister towards any danger. At least nothing she wouldn't be able to deal with. Our lives might be hard and filled with fights, but they aren't as dark as you named them."_ Hiroto pushed back and freed himself from Cobra's grip _"We went through many hardships. As you and Sannoh did. Yet, I'll not let the fear of the past destroy our future. I cannot promise how things will end. But I would never harm your sister. And my words are final, I am going to date her, as long as she agrees."_

Cobra's fist stroke against the coffee table and he shouted _"I'll never allow my sister to date you! I had already warned you!"_ He stepped forward punching directly Hiroto against the face and winning everyone's attention.

Yamato jumped trying to reach Cobra and pull him back. Starting a fight with the Amamiya was the last thing this place needed as Triads was still on their track. _"Cobra! Stop it!"_

Hiroto didn't dodge the hit and allowed Cobra's punch to hit him. _"Yamato don't you dare interfere in this!"_ the youngest of the Amamiya Brothers voiced up _"This is our fight! I'll date your sister!"_ he uttered again and stroke Cobra against the face.

_"Enough!"_ Naomi suddenly cried out behind the counter _"Both of you out! This place doesn't need more fights! Out!"_

Naomi's words were law inside Itokan Diner. Both dropped their act and glared at each other. It was clear the fight was not over. They would just have to step outside. Hiroto was the first who strolled outside and Cobra followed. Behind him run Yamato, Dan, Chiharu, and Tetsu worried. Yet as they stepped outside a loud sound caught their attention.

_**Bam! Boom!**_

A major explosion had taken place inside Nameless City. The triads after a month answered again. War was upon SWORD once more.

**_「_****_Upcoming Chapter: Act Twenty Eight_**_**」**_

* * *

**_Thank you for reading!_**

**_Feel free to Review and Follow! ^_^_**


	28. The one with the Offer

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Disclaimers: All right reserved of the originals "High & Low" Characters, Names, Places, etc to Sigeaki Kubo/ EXILE HIRO/ LDH World/ HI-AX/ enish._**

* * *

**_「_****_Act 28: The one with the Offer」_**

* * *

He stood in agony and semi-blindness amid chaos. Then as he began to recover his consciousness, he found himself standing by a pillar some distance from where he had been sitting. Fiery smoke and dust, still boiling up from where the bombs had gone off far underground, was being violently agitated at the bottom. A series of new flashes broke out.

Few, that never abandoned the Nameless City, were now running. The attack had injured most of them but none was killed. Then geysers of hot ash and molten rock spouted upward. The City without a name was burning in ashes.

_"P! Are you alright!"_ Takeshi asked him worried. The city was not fully emptied and today their mission was to take everyone with them.

P clean the blood of his forehead and nodded. _"What's happening?"_ He turned around noticing the chaos and madness that was unleashed.

_"Triads!"_ Takeshi uttered as he climbed higher searching the area _"We have to go now! Everyone run!"_

_ "Weren't they suppose to delay?"_ P wondered as he followed Takeshi.

Thankfully Takeshi, P and the rest managed to escape only with small injuries.

* * *

_"What's happening?"_ Yamato questioned after the first explosion took place.

_"Oe!"_ Hiroto uttered and pointed at the nameless city as the enormous explosion happened. It was as though a fist of orange flame had decided to punch its way out of the main complex. _"That was a major blow!"_

_"Triads are on the move!"_ Cobra added as he took a few steps forward only to come across a second explosion.

_"Saigo didn't manage to hold them back for long!"_ Tetsu said gazing at the smoke that was now rising from the nameless city.

Chiharu sighed _"Cobra! What are we supposed to do?" _

_"Rude Boys!"_ his response came fast_ "We have to make sure if everyone is alright. Contact the rest of SWORD" _

As Cobra said they called Takeshi and found out that none was in danger. Next SWORD was informed. A new meeting was arranged to deal with the Triads.

* * *

_"We won't give up. Nameless was our city!"_ Takeshi was the first who talked as the meeting took place in the old hideout of the Mugen. _"We can survive everywhere. Yet, we are being haunted. I won't forgive anyone who hurts my family. Even if the enemy is Kuryu or Triads."_

Kohaku stepped closer behind him and with a calm voice talked _"Nothing changed. Saigo attempt to trap The Triads didn't work. And after today's attack, that means they are back on their old tricks." _

_"We have to get back up."_ Rocky agreed _"Even if we are dealing with a clan deadlier than Kuryu or the Korean Mafia."_

_"Isn't it about getting back up no matter how many times we fall?"_ Hyuga backed him up_ "SWORD will not let a foreign Threat break it!"_ And he was right, he had also witnessed Daruma fall not only once. What should he do? Declare defeat? That was not an option.

_"We won't let SWORD end up like this!"_ Murayama howled _"No matter what the cost!"_

_"Let's destroy the Triads!"_ Yamato cried out.

The meeting had started and it seemed that all five gangs of SWORD wanted the same thing. They agreed that they could no longer stand down and allow The Triads to attack them. When or how they would do that? They didn't know yet! Their meeting was still at the beginning at they had to organize and plan the right strategy.

_ "Aniki, you better drive over!"_ Hiroto called his older brother after he noted that it would be a very long and serious meeting and Masaki should be there with them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amaya finished worked and was about to take a taxi back home. About the Triads, the explosions, and the meeting she wasn't warned. Suddenly her way was cut by a black car and she never managed to take that Taxi. Ryu opened the door gestured her to get inside the car.

Amaya titled her head showing her confusion _"Ryu, what are you doing here?"_

_"Come! I have an offer! You cannot decline!"_ the new leader of Kuryu announced and leaned forward waiting for her to enter inside the car.

Cobra's sister rolled her eyes _"Listen! I already told you. I am not interested in anything you have to offer!"_ She took a step back trying to close the door. True be told seeing Ryu so confident troubled her about SWORD. But she was no longer the same scared girl as years ago. Those few months she had returned to Japan she was slowly turning braver. And stubborn. But stubborn was she always.

The door was blocked and opened again. _"Get in! Before declining an offer you should first listen! I guess no one told you about the new attack?"_ he smirked evilly "_You might need to check it out!"_

She seemed calmed and relaxed, mastering at hiding her emotions. Both of the Hino siblings were like that. Her mind calculated the current information that Ryu gave her and she finally pulled her mobile and called Hiroto. She turned her back to the open door to have some privacy. _"Neh, Did Triads strike?"_ was her first question after he picked up the call.

_"There were a few explosions in Nameless City. We are currently trying to figure out the rest."_ Hiroto mumbled as the meeting was going on.

Amaya turned and glared at Ryu._ "What about the people there?"_ she puzzled in earnest. Her facial expression looked still calm but she was burning in anger now.

_"Only a few injuries!"_ Hiroto said in low tone real fast_ "Oe! Aren't you at work?"_

_"Just finished! And heard about the Nameless City. I needed to check if it was true! What are we going to do?"_ she went on talking with Hiroto now and ignored Ryu, who was still waiting for her.

_"SWORD gathered at the moment trying to answer that. Idiot! Go home! We'll talk later!"_ were Hiroto's last words before turning off the call.

Go home? Who? Her? She was fired up now and wanted to share with him her anger. However with Ryu around and the latest news that never occurred. She put away her mobile and finally climbed inside the car. _"Okay, what do you want?" _

The driver drove off aiming to bring her home. _"Listen! You already know how powerful the Triads are. You think SWORD can take them down. Believe me, you can't!"_ Ryu said crossing his legs and gazing at her with his annoying smile.

Amaya sat back annoyed at his words. _"That means you don't know SWORD or its people. We will fight!"_ she uttered proudly under her breath.

_"Of course you will! But my question is: will you win? You see now you are facing the Chinese Mafia. And you already took a small taste of it!"_ Ryu played her.

_"I know who the Triads are, Ryu! And how dangerous they are! But that is our problem now!"_ She clarified ignoring him _"If we win or lose this battle. It has nothing to do with Kuryu any longer. _

_"But it has!"_ Ryu said demanding her attention _"You see, Triads are our enemies too. We want them out. And now we can easily take them off the game!" _

Now he had won her full attention _"You can! How? Then why aren't you!_" she questioned.

_"Listen carefully! You know that Li is related to Chang. You see the boss of the Korean Mafia and the Boss of the Chinese Mafia are siblings. Chang is their father. Yet, Chang is a Chinese Mafia clan. He only had an illegal Korean son."_ Ryu was explaining to her as Amaya interrupted him.

_"Wait, you mean Li is his son? Then..."_ she paused trying to add the dots together. _"But how is that information important to take down the Triads."_

Ryu laughed at her ignorance _"Listen! There is no way you can bring down the Triads. Even one of their clan the Chang. There are years of history, money, and power involved. Like Kuryu. You cannot simply undo our history. But what we can do, is to cut their resources and block their power here in Tokyo." _

_"That's your plan! Why? And how!?"_ she asked again bewildered. She didn't know the full story of Chang and Kuryu. Even if Ryu tried to explain the basic to her it had nothing to do with her.

_"Li wants his revenge. He already offered some help to you guys. But he knew, to deal with the Triads. Only an equal clan could aid him. Nameless city, and few more deeds. Everything that the Triads need to build the casino is in our hands. It will take only a few of our lawyers and they will back off!"_ Ryu said satisfied.

Amaya rolled her eyes _"Stop! Stop the car! You here to tell me you will take the Triads down. And I should be happy? SWORD will still be in danger? The only thing that would change then is that we won't have only to deal with the Triads but with Kuryu too?"_

_"No! The triads will be gone. Kuryu will deal with them. Indeed we want to build the Casino. Yet, building it in SWORD is not in our current plans. In other words, you can save SWORD, the nameless city... just by saying yes!_" Ryu placed his offer_ "Accept to be part of Kuryu! Marry into our family!"_

Amaya shook her head in disbelief as she glared openly at Ryu _"Are you crazy! Be part of the Kuryu group!? I prefer to fight the Triads and die trying! Stop the car!"_ she voiced up and opened the door _"Ryu, I would never side up with those who hurt my people. You should accept that!"_

Ryu smirked again. _"Even if it means seeing friends and family die. I can wait! And my offer is still open! You will eventually accept it. Just know this. The time you decide to say yes, all your connections with SWORD will end. And you should admit that you join us from your free will. After all, a wedding should be done out of love right!_" Ryu concluded.

_"Never!"_ Amaya hissed and dushed out of the car without looking back. She knew her decision wasn't wrong. Becoming part of Kuryu to save SWORD. How could an ill offer like that stand? Ryu surely had his reasons. Kuryu would never come up with any offer if they had nothing to gain. And with Ryu behind it, there should be a lot. However deep down something started to bother her. What if while dealing with the Triads she would end up losing people dear to her. _What if Ryu was actually right?_

_That day, Ryu had already done his damage. 'Even if it means seeing friends and family die...' his words echoed inside her mind again and again._

**_「_****_Upcoming Chapter: Act Twenty Nine_**_**」**_

* * *

**_Thank you for reading!_**

**_Feel free to Review and Follow! ^_^_**


	29. The one with Cherry Chang

**_Author's Note:_**

**_The part of the meeting... Attacking the Triads... Amaya's decision... Everything will unfold in the next chapters. Now let's take a small look at the leader of the enemy! Shall we! _**

**_Disclaimers: All right reserved of the originals "High & Low" Characters, Names, Places, etc to Sigeaki Kubo/ EXILE HIRO/ LDH World/ HI-AX/ enish._**

* * *

**_「_****_Act 29: The one with Cherry Chang」_**

* * *

_**Cherry Chang**_, the one and only legal child of Chang. The current _**CEO of **__**the central of Geonchugga**_ Company and the _**second head of the Triads**_. Cherry was thought of as nobility and was part of Hong Kong's High Society. She was a lover of art, well educated and a very beautiful woman. In her age, she had already accomplished great tasks.

Cherry had white fair skin, shiny and soft. Her hair was long and straight. The color was onyx black. She was quite tall around 5.5'. Her eyes were a bottomless pool of darkness; black filled with fierceness and pride. Her appearance impressing. It was said there was not another as beautiful as her in Hong Kong.

Starting to get a feel for who she really was at her core. These days of more calmness, now that she had mastered the art of having a clear brain, the serenity of feeling her own intelligence rather than tiring herself with unresolved thoughts, she could see far more clearly. Since the day a leading spot was offered to her, her actions were accurate and brought results.

The Head of the Triads and her father Chang was proud of her. He knew that his daughter earned every titled she owned with hard work, dedication, and pride. She was devoid of emotion and ruthless Chang, who knew exactly how to use the power and money to benefit the company and the association. She had a higher level of professionalism, unlike his illegal son Li.

And again she proved it. She managed to surround SWORD legally and attack them under the table. Li once more couldn't bring down SWORD or threat them in any possible way. He only managed to give SWORD and Kuryu enough evidence to blackmail the Triads. That was the reason why Cherry ended up visiting today the headquarters of Kuryu to meet with their new leader.

Today was set that half of the nameless city would be demolished. Bombs were placed and everything was going based on the plan. Until her lawyers showed her an email that was sent by Kuryu. It was a blackmailing email written on point and presenting a few of the proofs. She accepted to meet with Ryu as the email suggested. Yet, even in that threatening situation, Cherry was calm and in control. In her short years, she had already stubbled upon bigger problems than this.

Determination drove her on. After they arrived at Kuryu Group, it took her several minutes to get out of the car and announce herself. With her as always were her two lawyers. Young and Zhang were two of her most trusted people. Finally, she was guided inside Ryu's office.

He had just returned from seeing Amaya. And he had scheduled to meet with Cherry the same day. He needed to move fast. Ryu was standing next to his desk facing the view in front of him. Out of the wooden window, the Japanese garden and technical water streams echoed inside the room. He was wearing his loosen black attire and listened at the steady walk of Cherry approaching his desk.

The woman took a few steps forward scanning the area around her. She noted already the folder on Ryu's desk. The way he was posed. It was clear he had data that could bring Geonchugga or the Triads down. Li was the only one who could give him such records. Since Kuryu was trying to stand again on their feet, contacting her seemed avoidable.

Ryu turned and faced her. _"You can leave us now!"_ he ordered the old servant who guided her and her lawyers inside. _"The meeting was private. However, if you need your helpers with you. It is fine with me!"_ he spoke while sitting down._ "Please take a seat. This could take some time!" _

_"Those are my Lawyers Mr. Young and Mr. Zhang."_ he corrected him as she also sat down. Her confident aura was slowly winning over the room that was filled with superiority and dominance._ "Mr. Kuze,"_ she said with a calm and steady tone_ "Let us hear why we were invited here today! What did Mr. Li delivered that gave you such power to call us?" _

Ryu was taken by surprise. Indeed he was informed that Cherry Chang was a brutal force that could not easily be touched. She was not a weakling like her half brother or a furious uneducated leader as her father. She balanced power and knowledge and he could already see it. He smirked at her words _"If we weren't here to discuss business I would be flattered__ already."_ was his first response. He grabbed the file that was sitting in front of him and softly threw it towards her. _"First take a look at the copies your brother gave us. Then we shall talk!"_

She bypassed Ryu's comment. Being a woman in a man's world, Cherry had encountered many similar situations. But she learned to ignore them. No one could easily get under her skin. And if someone would, now she was strong enough and simply kill him. Young leaned and grabbed the folder, only to be stopped by her. Cherry gestured him that she would be the one looking into the file. It took her ten long minutes to read the details inside the file. And when she was done she knew Kuryu would win this round. She gave the folder to Young and asked both of the lawyers to leave her alone with Ryu. Act that showed how bad the situation was.

_"What do you want!"_ Cherry uttered loud and clean now as she uncrossed her legs and gazed at Ryu.

Ryu felt at easy now, he noted her change of character. It meant the data that Li offered could damage the company and the Triads. _"First of all, __Geonchugga. The branch here in Tokyo, Kuryu should have full ownership. That means you will announce that the company is split."_ he said and waited for her response.

Dark and Evil was now her gaze, ready to kill with only one look. She cursed Li, that damn half brother of her. Her fists gathered and she nodded. After reading the file she already knew that Ryu would ask her to take ownership of the part of Geonchugga that Kuryu already owned. _"It will be done by Tomorrow. What else?"_ she asked next. By tomorrow if the company was split, she would lose any permission to build the casino. As a foreign company now, they would face other laws. Yet, that was not the only problem she was facing.

_"You will back off of the Casino Project. I already own the deets as you have seen. Your brother was very generous. That means backing off SWORD territory as well. That is all for now!"_ Ryu smiled and stood up strolling close to her _"A free suggestion: The business world and the Yakuza world isn't a place for a woman."_ he leaned closed and whispered against her ear trying to belittling her.

She nodded again as she kept her bossy and deadly gaze upon him. _"Half-brother!"_ she corrected him again. "Kuryu seems very interested in SWORD, even with their strong history!" she yakked in a confident state. She could easily attack him here and then for trying to make her feel so little. Cherry though was always in full control. _"Your suggestion is hailing from a clan that was always and is still controlled by a woman. Even in the backstages. Give my greetings to Rikako!"_ she added winning Ryu's attention as she stood up and left the office.

Today Cherry Chang lost the Japanese brunch of Geonchugga and the Casino Project. Yet she was leaving with the same powerful aura she had shown up. Even if their business would suffer a major blow and the leader was threatened. She didn't reveal a slight moment of weakness. She reminded him of his mother. But Cherry seemed somehow more powerful. She was not hiding behind her father or any other man to lead. She was in the front line showing herself. His mother was right when she stated: _"Chang should be ashamed of his half-son but proud of his daughter!"_

Cherry was bewildered, in one day she lost full ownership of the Japanese branch and had to back off of the Casino project. Her father would not like the outcome, but she already knew he would have given the same answer. They could not let just a project expose their name. Today indeed they lost. The Casino Project was again in Kuryu's hands.

What Cherry didn't know yet, as long her meeting with Ryu was going down, SWORD attacked their hideout. Li offered that information freely when he was asked by Saigo. The SWORD meeting had ended and they had decided to deal with the Triads. Even if it meant to die trying. The irony was that the Triads no longer had the power the harm SWORD or to build the casino. Cherry had already given the order before she was informed that SWORD was attacking.

_"Drive back now!"_ she ordered after she read a message that was texted by one of her men._ 'SWORD attacking the Triads.'_ she was baffled. Indeed she had heard their stories. SWORD was in a strange way united. They would answer back and aid each other if needed. But deciding to place an attack against the Triads was a suicide mission. _"Drive faster!"_ she ordered again now worried.

They reached the area that Triads had bought across the rainbow bridge to do their business. The metallic rusted gate had split in two as Oya's High truck crushed against it. Few of the triads and Oya's members were lying against the ground and few were still fighting. She jumped out of the car freezing at the view. The fight continued deeper inside, she could hear and see in more details as she stepped closer.

Daruma and White Rascals seemed to keep the fight alive in the center. As Sannoh and Rude Boys had already stormed inside the hideout. The Amamiya Brothers, Kohaku, and Tsukumo were backing them up. SWORD was answering back. How long would they allow the Triads to threaten them? Cobra voiced it clearly_ "This is our answer!"_

Cherry lost for a moment her coolness. She punched against the first wall she found. First Kuryu and now SWORD._ "Drawing day!"_ she cursed and aimed to reach the main part of the fight. She was the boss and she would not let anyone touch her clan. But Cherry and SWORD didn't know was that Kuryu had complicated things.

Suddenly her mobile rang and Ryu was on the other line. She picked up astonished as Ryu outlined _"Stop the fight with SWORD now! No one should be harmed!"_ The call ended living behind a very troubled Cherry. Because there was one more string that Ryu was leading and only Amaya and he knew it. And he had full permission from Amaya now, as today she accepted.

SWORD in danger... Cobra, Hiroto and the rest dying... Were enough reasons for Amaya to say 'Yes' to the offer.

**_「_****_Upcoming Chapter: Act Thirty_**_**」**_

* * *

**_Thank you for reading!_**

**_Feel free to Review and Follow! ^_^_**


	30. The one with the Farewell to the Triads

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Warning: This chapter is a bit different than the rest bear with me. It's narrated through Amaya's Point of view through the events that followed. _**

**_Disclaimers: All right reserved of the originals "High & Low" Characters, Names, Places, etc to Sigeaki Kubo/ EXILE HIRO/ LDH World/ HI-AX/ enish._**

* * *

**_「_****_Act 30: The one with the Farewell to the Triads」_**

* * *

**_Amaya's Narration (POV) _**

_Are you kidding me?_

Time! I always thought I had enough time in my hands. But here I'm today running out of it. I cannot be late, not today! How on earth did they decide something so bold? It's a suicide mission. Damn you Cobra! Of all the days you had today to take such a conclusion. _Attack the Triads. Morons!_

_Run! Stupid! Faster!_

The pervert isn't much better either. Telling me not to follow. _'This fight is beyond my stretch!'_ He simply announced and ended the phone call._ "Bakayaro!"_ I yelled as loudly as I could. I thought I was dreaming, Hiroto agreeing with Aniki. The triads are deadly enough for me but not for them. _"Both are clueless!"_

_Faster! Go! Run! _

Ten steps away from the entrance I collapsed. Panting heavily and gazing at the broken metallic door. Oya High was not joking when they were crashing into things. I remember Yamato writing to me about the day they took down Kuryu, they crushed into Nameless city. This impact was way worse. I had to climb over the track to reach the other side.

_Cold! Freezing Cold!_

It felt like the temperature had fallen suddenly. The smell of blood and rust was earning the air as I run through the battle. There were not many standing. Oya High Members were still fighting with a few of the Triads. But it seemed the fight had moved deeper. I couldn't see Oya High's leader nowhere. It seemed he was following the others.

Pew! Bang! Pew!

Suddenly I heard the drawn-out pew of ricocheting bullets. And again the same sound pinning against my ears and damaging my mind. My heartbeat increased and I run even faster. Hiroto was right! I am not ready to be part of such a fight. I kept running without checking my surroundings. I was blind to the rest of the world. My only goal was to reach them.

_Stop! Wait! How!?_

_How would I aid them?_ The thought pierced through my head louder than the bullets. Even If I was the best fighter (who I wasn't) I couldn't dodge bullets. The police right I should call the police. But I already had called Saigo and he said he could not interfere. _"Damn!"_ I shouted again in despair. _"Stupid! Think! Think!"_ My mind worked and Ryu's words echoed once again in my mind.

_'Even if it means seeing friends and family die...'_

There was a way to save them. There was a way to stop all this. I grabbed my phone and called Ryu. The bastard was right. When I had to choose between saving myself or my family and friends. I chose them. But wasn't the girl that would always choose to save herself. Why? Why wasn't I scared to face any danger just to save them?

_Amaya, you have changed a lot!_

I finally called Ryu and accepted his offer. Of course, he wanted me to sign a contract. He wouldn't trust me, as I wouldn't trust him. I bargained to give me 10 days. I needed time to say my goodbyes to Cobra, to my family and friends. Leaving them without telling them the truth. Ryu wanted me to lie. He wanted me simply to announce that I fell in love with him. Just like that. And I agreed. Because nothing seemed more urgent than them staying alive.

_Pervert! Hiroto! Hiroto!_

That was another wound that I couldn't face. I had ten days to break up with him. I cannot! I will not! My heart was shouting _'No'_ in any possible way. But my brain blocked it _'You have to!'_ I am not sure how I will find the courage and strength to give him such news. I don't see any hope any longer. Darkness now! So much darkness. But the only thing that puts me at ease is that he will be alive and well.

My gaze unfroze and pinned against a female that bypassed me running towards the main building. She seemed like she escaped from a business world and suddenly dropped in the yakuza. I remembered the triads' second boss should be a woman, right? I rushed after her. I was not sure how Ryu would manage to stop this battle. But I couldn't have the leader of the Triads show up. That would mean the end of the battle.

However, I was slow. The woman had already gained distance and landed in the middle of the fight before I could enter. Though something change. The sounds of the bullets stopped. I couldn't hear the screams of the fight or any gun shooting. There was only a cold wind howling through the area and the bad smell of blood and sweat.

_Be alright! Be alive! Be safe!_

And there I was in the middle where the battle took place. There were Triads' members scattered all over the place blending with SWORD members. Few were gaining their senses back. Some were seriously injured. As a strolled towards the center there were Triads surrounding the place holding guns ready still to attack. Something or someone made them stop.

_Could it be Ryu?_

As I reached further I could see the woman standing in the middle face to face with Cobra. _'Thankfully, he is alive!' I_ could breathe again. He was injured and filled with bruises. Yet Aniki would always end up like that. Next to him were Yamato, Masaki, Kohaku. They were also safe. Soon I could see the SWORD leaders and the main members surrounding the woman.

_Hiroto? Where was the Pervert?_

I paused worried. Until my gaze met with his and I could hide my smile._ "Damn you!"_ I lipped and he easily read it gifting me back with one of his genuine smiles and mumbled _"Idiot!"_ That image made me sadder. I was scared that I would be the cause he will lose that smile. Honestly, I wanted to wish that he would not think of me that deeply. But I was selfish. I just accepted he truly loved me in his own way. And breaking up with him would bring some kind of sadness in his heart.

Again my thoughts were cut off as I could now hear the woman clearly. Indeed she was the boss. The way she gave the orders and the way she spoke. It was clear she was their leader. I dropped my head ashamed. She only seemed a few years older than me and she was already controlling a clan and bossing around a company. And I couldn't even save my most beloved people. That would haunt me for long. Yet what bothered me more, was what followed.

_"ENOUGH!"_ she roared and her voice shook my being. One word and all her men pulled back and withdrew their guns. _"None dare to attack them!"_ she added winning the attention of her men and of SWORD. Next, she stepped between Cobra and one of her men. She gestured him to pull away. And before her gesture was over, the man stepped back.

_"Bold!"_ she continued talking with a strong tone _"You are bold to guide them into this lost fight!"_ Her dark eyes were locked with Cobra's and she showed no fear or emotion. I had to step closer curious about her actions. But I was not the only one. It seemed that her acts puzzled everyone._ Why was she actually stopping the fight?_

_"It's not that! When we are threatened we cannot stay down!"_ Cobra uttered dangerously as he glared at her _"But someone like you wouldn't understand!"_ Slowly all five SWORD leaders moved behind Cobra to support him. Next to him remained Yamato, Hiroto, Masaki, Kohaku, and Tsukumo.

The woman smirked confusing now even her men. _"I wouldn't!"_ she agreed simply like that. It bothered me. I don't know why. But the ease she was accepting things and the way she talking like she owned the place. She was only a few seconds there and she had earned all the attention of the room. It was not only her appearance and her fearless persona, but it was also something more.

_"Are you toying with us?"_ suddenly P responded showing himself in front of Takeshi. The moment was cut as those two had an unsettled argument._ "We are here to fight you!"_ P shouted as Takeshi grabbed him against his arm and pulled him back.

_"What's is the meaning of this?"_ Yamato asked next _"You should explain?" _

Cherry never lost her smirking expression as she titled her head and gazed at P. I was impressed that she actually didn't ignore P. She paid attention to everyone. It didn't matter what spot they held inside SWORD. Though her words made me uncomfortable. _"When I start toying with you, You will know!"_ she winked at P causing him almost to blush. _"Your enemy isn't the Triads any longer!"_ she spatted out suddenly and faced Yamato now.

_"Oi! You people were bombing Nameless city this morning! And you dare tell us that Chinese Mafia isn't our enemy!"_ Cobra crossed her words and glared at her. Aniki had again that deadly look on his gaze ready to kill her. I wouldn't mind watching him try.

She smiled again backing off "You don't know much about the Triads." was her first response. She strolled up and down gazing at the SWORD leaders after adding her second response: "Triads hail from Hong Kong. Even though Hong Kong is part of China since June 9, 1998. But Hong Kong is a Special Administrative Region. It has its own flag, its own language, and Currency. Please don't forget that!"

_"Eh?"_ reacted Masaki buzzed _"We get a history lecture now!" _

_"No! But you should at least know who you were facing!" C_herry answered. _"Anyway! Our company has no longer interest in SWORD. We will not build the Casino!"_

"_What?"_ Takeshi said and walked towards her _"You are attacking us. You almost killed us! And you are .." _

_"We were! Changes move at a fast pace around the business world. You should go!"_ her emotionless expansion now changed to a more serious one.

_"The nameless city! You don't own it any longer!?"_ Hiroto figured out.

_"Unfortunately Gentlemen, the Japanese branch of Geonchugga isn't under our command any longer,"_ she revealed leaning against the nearest wall _"It was nothing personal. SWORD is located in the right region!" _

_"That gave your people the right to ruin our city!"_ P shouted once again only this time he freed himself from Takeshi and ended up grabbing the woman's arm "_Nothing personal you say! I'll never forgive you!"_

Cherry laughed again as if P was telling her a joke. _"Surely SWORD are braver than I thought! Yet, you still leave under pink clouds and hope! This world is much darker! You should go now! Your enemy aren't The Triads any longer!" _

_"Let's not cross paths ever again!"_ Cobra said lastly and walked away, being followed by the rest. After that, I don't know what happened to the Triads or to Cherry. My priority was now Cobra and Hiroto. The last thing I noted was P whispering something at Cherry that made her face finally show one emotion. I am not sure what P told her. But whatever it was, it showed sorrow and grief on her face.

One of my question was never answered. If the Triads didn't any longer own Nameless city? And If the Casino project was no more in their plans? _Who was now the owner?_ All those questions rose again and again. Yet, I knew the answer. Kuryu had something to do with that. I feared that now with the Triads no longer in their way. Kuryu would rise again. And I would be part of that world in ten days.

After that, we all slowly helped our people and we slowly drove away. I followed Cobra and the rest at Itokan Diner. Treating their wounds and talk about the outcome. Oddly Hiroto and Masaki joined in. For now, I decided to remain sitting and watch them. I had only 10 days left. Ten days to get as much as I could of those moments. I recalled how I used to hate those moments around Sannoh. Spending time with Cobra. Sharing my days with Hiroto.

_Now, I am running out of time! _

**_「_****_Upcoming Chapter: Act Thirty-One _**_**」**_

* * *

**_Thank you for reading!_**

**_Feel free to Review and Follow! ^_^_**


	31. The one with the Ten Days:: Part A

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Disclaimers: All right reserved of the originals "High & Low" Characters, Names, Places, etc to Sigeaki Kubo/ EXILE HIRO/ LDH World/ HI-AX/ enish._**

* * *

**_「_****_Act 31: The one with the Ten Days:: Part A」_**

* * *

**_First Day - Itokan Diner_**

It was a fall day in the late afternoon. The area faced the breathtaking sunset. Itokan Diner was filled with Sannoh Member, the SWORD leaders, a few SWORD members, and the Amamiya Brothers. In the middle of the wooden table were placed a few first aid kits and everyone was taking care of their cuts and bruises. Amaya was trying to clean Cobra's wounds as Hiroto seemed to avoid her.

_"Cobra don't move let me finish!"_ Amaya complained as she cleaned and bandaged his right hand _"Going into a fight with the Triads. You guys?"_

_"Amaya is worried?"_ Masaki noted _"Not like Hiroto-kun! You never listen to your brother!"_ he complained like always lighting up the mood.

_"Urusai!"_ Hiroto shouted at Masaki and threw him the rag that he was using to clean his own injuries.

"I was not worried!" Amaya lied smiling and pushed Cobra as she crossed her arms faking an annoyed gaze.

_"You were not worried?"_ Cobra questioned in confusion_ "Then why are you mad?"_

_"Because you didn't include me in the meeting of the fight! I thought you wanted me to be part of Hoodlum Squad!"_ she answered still gazing annoyed at Cobra and then Hiroto.

_"You are already part of Sannoh and you know it!"_ Cobra defended.

_"Idiot! This fight was not for your level!"_ Hiroto uttered casting her a fast glance.

_"Uzai!_" Amaya yelled and walked over _"No one asked you! Pervert!"_

It didn't take long for Hiroto and Amaya to start arguing and the rest to enjoy their silly fight. Cobra shared a moment with Hiroto, as they both had not finished their spar. But after what they went through today, that fight seemed so pointless. After all, he only wanted to see his sister happy. And If her happiness lied with Hiroto, then so be it.

_"I don't believe I lost the bet!"_ Dan said louder. It seemed that Dan, Tetsu, and Chiharu were now finalizing their bets since they had found earlier that Hiroto was dating Amaya.

_"I told you girls don't choose the strongest. Dating has nothing to do with fights!"_ Tetsu said tapping Dan shoulder _"Now pay us!"_

_"But still Masaki was such a better option!"_ Dan spoke loud and looked at Amaya _"I can't believe you choose to date Hiroto!"_

The room fell in silence suddenly. Dan's words were loud enough to win everyone's attention.

_"You placed a bet against me?"_ Amaya narrowed her gaze against Dan _"Are you serious?"_

_"Huh!?"_ Masaki cried out and looked at Hiroto_ "Wait! You two are dating!"_

_"Idiots!"_ he uttered under his breath. It seemed it was not only his brother he had that silly side, but Sannoh Rengokai was also filled with it. He simply nodded his head causing Masaki to start laughing at him.

_"Gomen! We just were curious who you would date!"_ Dan tried to explain it to her.

_"Well, Next time remember to include me! What's wrong with you! You are going to fight and forget me! You are placing bets and you forget me! Then you say I'm part of Sannoh?"_ she placed her hands against her hips complaining.

_"Hiroto-kun trapped! Dating ... really!?"_ Masaki kept mocking Hiroto. Hiroto was furious at his brother as he ended up being teased again. Amaya couldn't run to his rescue as she was busy complaining of not being part of the bet. The rest kept enjoying the free show for a few minutes until the silliness slowly ended.

_"About earlier,"_ suddenly Hiroto spoke to Cobra who was sitting next to him_ "The fight ..."_

Cobra rose his eyes and examine Hiroto's gaze. It seemed serious and earnest _"Just treat her right!"_

Hiroto nodded. He grasped Cobra's point of view. It seemed there would not be a fight. Only if he would screw it up. _"Idiot! Would you really bet against yourself!"_ Hiroto shouted at Amaya.

_"Against me!?"_ she puzzled _"I would bet against you! Masaki has better qualities of a boyfriend!"_

_"Of course I do!"_ Masaki announced proudly.

Hiroto grinned _"Yet here she is going out with me!"_

_"Don't game with your luck, you know that can change easily!"_ Amaya teased him as she stepped closer.

Hiroto placed his arms around her and she leaned closer to him. The softness and gentle touch of his arm against her made her back tingle. They sat on the seat without speaking because, in their own way, they were already communicating.

That's how the night ended. With a calm and relaxed feeling and many questions answered and many secrets still hidden. Why the Triads pulled suddenly off their plans? Who managed to make Cherry step down? Then there was Amaya's secret. Ten days and she would no longer be part of Sannoh. Ten days and she had to break up with Hiroto.

Actually only nine days were left...

* * *

_**Second Day - Shibuya**_

The next morning Amaya woke up next to Hiroto. Her eyes froze against him as she was trying to hold in as much of that moment. She knew she would miss the 'annoying-pervert'. She needed to make every moment count. She ran her fingers through his face noting every edge and corner of his face. She could never have enough of moments like those but a busy day was waiting for her. She leaned in and kissed his lips. Before leaving she left him a note.

_**'Met me at Shibuya Crossing, under the Hachiko Statue* at 10 am.'**_

She tugged on matchstick jeans and her ballet flats. She wrapped a Hally-blue silk scarf around her waist, up over her torso, then tied the ends behind her neck to fashion a halter-style blouse. Next, she wore her matching coat and went to work. She took a 10-days-leave. The project manager denied her request. But oddly Amaya wouldn't stand down until she caught those 10 days.

Her final stop was at Ryu's office. It took her a long while to sign the contract. But after she signed something inside her died. Ryu promised as long as she would not break the contract SWORD had nothing to fear. Honestly, she didn't trust Ryu. But as long she had the contract she hoped SWORD would be safe. For all those years she was not part of Sannoh. For the years of the drugs and the misbehaving. She could finally protect them.

It was five past ten in the morning when she reached the Hachiko Statue. Although there were so many people milling around she almost couldn't see Hachiko. She envied the Hachiko. His loyalty and unconditional Love, she could never understand. Humans were not like that. Indeed humans can love and care. But there is always a selfish part inside that love.

_**Right?**_

On the edge of her eyes, she noticed Hiroto strolling towards her. His stride was confident and strong. She smiled and turned facing him. He paused a few steps away from her and waved. _"I got your note!"_ he said smiling with his hands placed inside his pockets.

_"Heh!?"_ quizzed Amaya observing him _"They way you greeted me, I don't think it suitable. You were almost 30 minutes late. And this is a date. A wave will not save you!"_ she voiced up placing her hands against her hips.

_"Domo!"_ Hiroto said tilting his head not sure what he should say in such situations. True be told, it was the first time he was actually on a date. And he was not sure why Amaya made him promise that they would go on 10 dates.

_"Hey, sorry for making you wait!"_ she corrected him _"That's an answer you should try next time. What would your next girlfriend say?"_

Hiroto sighed and repeated _"Yo! I am sorry for having you wait!"_ He stepped then closer and poked her forehead suddenly _"Idiot! Next girlfriend really!"_

She softly wrapped her arm around his and pulled him to start walking. The passed through Shibuya crossing towards Miyamsu-zaka road. The turned right towards Meiji-dori. They took the exit Jingu-dori, only to end up where they started in Shibuya Crossing. They had made several loops of the same blocks, how many neither of them can recall. On the first few circuits, the talk had been shy, almost becoming familiar, and then each of them backing away. Another few circuits and they started talking more.

On the final loop around Jingu-Dori he had pulled Amaya close into a kiss that stopped all her anxious thoughts dead in their tracks. He broke the kiss and pulled back gazing at her _"How long are we going cycle around! Idiot! You sure you have been on a date before!?"_

The kiss was the reason she blushed and Hiroto's gaze upon her made her feel butterflies all over her stomach. She acted like she was a high school girl and her crush had just kissed her._ "I was never on a date. But I know about dates better than you! I have read so many Shojo manga!"_ she clarified and pulled him to follow her.

_"Is that so!"_ he said shaking his head smiling and followed her.

Amaya guided him in Shibuya Tsutaya to have some coffee in Starbucks. In the coffee shop, they seemed like awkward lovers, pretending to be there of convenience, afraid of their need to connect to one another. This place filled with people always so close and so far apart. But this was the community of this era, as close as they could be without admitting the truth.

Ironical though Amaya's truth was so much different as Hiroto. Hiroto thought to be at the start of their relationship. Indeed he was confused, spaced into new territories. Amaya had already reached the end. In a few days, she would have to tell him the news. And here she was now trying to hold onto the moments. Because in a few days she would not see that pervert ever again.

They shared the moment and drunk their ice coffee. Soon Amaya was dragging Hiroto along towards Shibuya Hikarie Mall. Hiroto was whining along as they were shopping. Since he met Amaya he had already done things he never would. And between us, he would do so many more. But spending two hours shopping, was a nightmare he vowed he would never repeat.

The tour went on as they walked through Spain-zaka, Shibuya's most atmospheric little alley. Amaya as an architect couldn't avoid mentioning the typical Tokyo bricolage, with a Mediterranean flavor of mismatch architecture style. At noon they had a set meal at D47 Shokudo, the changing line up of teishoku to eat fermented Tofu of Okinawa and stuffed squid of Hokkaido made Hiroto's annoyance a bit better.

However, his luck ended as Amaya dragged him sightseeing. From D47 Museum to Toguri Museum of Art. It was late evening when their date ended and Hiroto was ready to kill Amaya. Museums and malls were not words included in his vocabulary. Amaya ended the conflict as she shamelessly guided him through Dogenzaka, also known as the Love Hotel Hill. The winner was Beat Wave Hotel.

_"Idiot!"_ Hiroto exhaled as he found himself standing outside the Beat Wave Hotel _"Did Shibuya burn all your brain!? We are leaving!"_ he concluded and tried to pull Amaya and escape that place. Today Amaya surprised him in so many ways. Indeed he was never on an official date. But he knew a few things about dating. Amaya went over the top. From strolling around to having coffee and dinner. Shopping, Museums and more walking.

Amaya giggled at pulled him closer and whispered _"You have two options. This or back Home with Masaki mocking you!"_ she teased him.

Hiroto breathed deeply only the thought of Masaki making fun of him made him shiver. He grabbed Amaya and entered the Beat Wave Hotel. It cost them 11,500 Yen to stay the night. And the 100 rubber ducks that were placed in their bathroom would haunt him for life. But the rest of the night was worth it.

They spend the night in the low blue lighting room, with the random singers' pictures. Hiroto and Amaya's attention was into each other. They took a shower and spend the night with pleasure and laughs. The next morning found them sleeping in each other's arms looking satisfied and happy.

Happiness that would end in 8 days.

**_「_****_Upcoming Chapter: Act Thirty-Two _**_**」**_

* * *

_**Hachiko Statue* The famous Akita dog, who came to Shibuya Station every day to meet his owner, a professor returning from work. The professor actually died around 1925, however, the Hachiko kept coming to the station until his own death 10 years later. A story that wins the hearts of many Japanese until today.**_

**_Thank you for reading!_**

**_Feel free to Review and Follow! ^_^_**


	32. The one with the Ten Days:: Part B

**_Author's Note:_**

**_One more chapter dedicated to the pair. Before things get dark and ugly, let's have Hiroto and Amaya make some memories. _**

**_Disclaimers: All right reserved of the originals "High & Low" Characters, Names, Places, etc to Sigeaki Kubo/ EXILE HIRO/ LDH World/ HI-AX/ enish._**

* * *

**_「_****_Act 32: The one with the _****_Ten Days:: Part B_****_」_**

* * *

_**Third Day - Yanaka (Old Town of Tokyo)**_

The next day found the pair in Tokyo's most traditional district. It was one of the places that was spared and not bombed during WWII. The old architecture always was alluring to Amaya. Even Hiroto found Yanaka unique. _'A town forgotten in time.'_ he called Yanaka and earned Amaya's awe.

They walked through the narrow winding streets lined with new indie cafes and senbei shops passed down through generations, Yanaka in Tokyo was the perfect place to while away an afternoon. Just a short walk from Ueno Park, that the pair visited next. Even if it was autumn and the Sakura wasn't blossom, the Park was mesmerizing.

Their day ended back in their flat, spending time with Masaki. They had dinner and watched a movie. A typical night that was not often happening in the Amamiya Household. Surprising Amaya and Hiroto didn't fight that night and Masaki didn't mock Hiroto. It was a day worth remembering.

* * *

_**Fourth Day - Harajuku**_

Hiroto thought dating Amaya couldn't get worse. Until they visit the Harajuku region. It was like they had landed in a different world. _'Were they still in Tokyo?'_ Harajuku was known as a fashion town where people wear outstanding clothing in bright as well as pastel colors or dark gothic lolita outfits. It was also famous as the birthplace of the 'kawaii' culture.

Amaya knew exactly what they would face in Harajuku. That was the reason she wore a pink dress, wore her hair in ponytails and everything her outfit was pink and happy. Hiroto's first reaction was rejecting to walk next to her._ "I don't know you!"_ he stated, _"Bring back Amaya, and take away Kawaii chan!"_

She smiled and blinked sending him kisses _"Oh! Come now! We are going to Harajuku. Pink is a must!"_ she giggled.

_"Oe! Are you implying I should wear pink!?"_ Hiroto flipped ready to kill.

_"No!"_ she said with a smile _"Pink isn't only the only color that's a must. Black is too. Goth lolita's are still catchy!"_

_"Eh!?"_ Hiroto rose an eyebrow _"Idiot! Are you now calling me a Lolita!"_

_"Well are not as cute as a Lolita. But surely!"_ she teased him and showed her tongue and started running.

_"You are dead!"_ he shouted and started running after her. It took him only a few moments to catch her and wrap his arms around her _"Now I will prove to you, that I ain't!"_ he added and suddenly pressed his lips against her. Kissing her deeply.

_"Pervert!"_ she noted before she kissed him back.

Teasing each other they reached Takeshita Street. The street was the representative shopping street in Harajuku. It had rows of affordably-priced shops selling fashion items, accessories and general goods. They bought crepes and eat it while walking down Takeshita Street. After they decided to take a break and sit at The Kawaii Monster Cafe. Stepping into Kawaii Monster Cafe meant entering a vivid and crazy new world. Hiroto was not sure what they ate, everything was pink and blue. At least it tasted great.

Their next stop was the Moshi Moshi Box Harajuku. It couldn't be more pink. And Amaya took more than 50 pictures all around the pink Box. Hiroto simply couldn't understand what they were doing there. He decided he hated pink and selfies. Next was A Shopping Complex Symbolizing Harajuku called Laforet. Amaya could not have enough of the cosmetic shop. Hiroto ended up picking her up and drag her out of it.

Then there was more shopping around Omotesando Hills as they Explore The Latest Trends. The menswear won Hiroto's attention and now was Amaya the one rolling her eyes at his reaction. She would tug him out of there. But since their time together was limit, she simply followed him around like an idiot.

In Kiddy Land, they got a couple chain lock with Kiddy drawn on it. They promised to lock it in the red Yoneyama Ohashi Bridge located Mount Yoneyama in Niigata Prefecture. Their day ended after they visited two museums Ota Memorial Museum of Art and Nezu Museum. Nezu Museum was an Encounter Art and a Japanese Garden won both of their attention. Japanese artwork combined with Western earned their respect.

* * *

_**Fifth Day - Sengaku-Ji**_

Five days. After five days she would no longer see, touch or argue with the pervert who stormed into his life and made it more colorful. And each of those five days Hiroto was only earning more and more of her attention. Because until now she had only seen one side of the youngest of the Amamiya brothers. Now she was slowly finding more personal details about him. Damn, she ended up liking him more. Even his flaws started seen an important part of him.

Today she decided they should visit Sengaku-Ji. This Buddhist temple, that was home to the graves of the Japanese national legends, the 47 Ronin. The tale of the 47 Ronin as they are still known in Japan, is one of the most iconic tales in the country's history, and their bodies were buried in tightly packed rows at the Sengaku-Ji temple. The tale of Asano Naganori, a feudal lord in 18th century Japan, who was forced to commit seppuku (ritual suicide) after he attacked Kira Yoshinaka, a high-ranking master of ceremonies. Naganori's death left the samurai under his auspice without a master, and 47 of them felt honor-bound to take revenge.

The 47 warriors disappeared into lives of drunkenness and vice for over a year, although according to the legend, this was all part of the plan. In December of 1703, the 47 Ronin pulled themselves out of their seeming stupor and launched a surprise attack on Yoshinaka's castle. They successfully killed Yoshinaka, avenging their master. However true to their code they then turned themselves in to the authorities, who then asked each of them to commit seppuku. The 47 Ronin took their own lives, upholding the sacred Bushido code.

That was known as the Chushingura or the Ako Incident. The story always bewildered Amaya and the Sengoku-Ji temple was a holy place for her. What she didn't know was that Hiroto was also driven by the Bushido code. And even himself new the story and the legend fully and correct this time.

* * *

_**Sixth Day - Akihabara**_

Enough was enough. Hiroto was following Amaya five days around places he would never go. He admitted 30 percent of the places they visit he found them interesting and breathtaking. The rest were annoying and made him have nightmares. It was the sixth Day when Hiroto rebelled_. "No more! Today I will decide the place._" he announced and dragged Amaya in Akihabara.

Akihabara was known as the place to buy electronic goods of all kinds: radios, television sets, household appliances, many of them sold illegally. Tokyoites knew to head to _"Akihabara Electric Town"_ for all the latest contraptions on the market. Yet Akihaba slowly changed and started showing more hentai (pervert) part. Since Amaya was always calling him a pervert, today he would tease her enough and show her the pervert part of Tokyo.

At first, they visited the Yodobashi Camera department store. One of the best electric stores in Japan to buy the latest electronic products. Amaya felt saved as they didn't cross anything odd. The next stop was the Maid Cafe, Amaya drunk her coffee and burned as the cute Maids surrounded Hiroto calling him goshujin-sama (Master). She denied that she was jealous, yet she couldn't stop glaring at the maids.

She knew and she knew it well, in four days she wouldn't be able even to call his name. But today she just couldn't let any of those stupid maids have him. She ignored her pride and grabbed Hiroto guiding him out of the Maid Cafe._ "Goshujin-sama! Huh!"_ she punched his arms a couple of times. _"Pervert!"_

Hiroto hid his smile as he was more than please noticing that Amaya could get jealous after all. He acted cool, but deeply he was enjoying every minute of her jealous cute act. He still couldn't understand why Amaya needed those 10 days of dates. He sensed something was wrong. Although they were having fun and shared happy memories. There were a few times he caught Amaya being filled with strange grief in her expression. It scared him.

The next stopped was Mandarake, the largest manga and anime store in the world. They spent hours there remembering their childhood. Before Hiroto lost his parents and Amaya her way. When they were young and had no worries. They used to watch anime and read manga. Mandarake was the perfect place to recall those childhood moments.

Dressing up as an anime character and driving through the otaku district just like the famous computer game was something both would never do again. Go-Kart was a cool idea. Being dressed like an anime character none of them knew, was not. They made a pact never to talk about that to anyone. Afterwards they had a long walk along the Manseibashi Bridge. They didn't talk only held hands and walked side by side.

Sushi Zanmai was the next stop. A Sushi bar that has one of the tastiest sushi in Akihabara. It was a long day and ending it with a good meal sounded like the perfect thing to do. After 7pm most of the shops around Akihabara were closing. Thankfully Sushi Zanmai was open 24/7. Club Mogra Akihabara came next. This club played Japanese pop, anime and game music to keep the visitors alive all through the night. DJs also played remixed versions of Japanese music. It was not a club that Hiroto neither Amaya would normally visit. But since the day was already funky they played along.

After a few drinks and dance, the pair came cross the dark side of Akihabara. The small stop they made in a sex shop slowly started to show the grey area of Akihabara. Hiroto was only trying to toy with Amaya when he tugged her inside the first sex shop. Amaya trying to act cool followed. But after two minutes inside and noticing what was going on both dashed out agreeing it was too much.

Finally, the only place they wanted to be was at home. It was a really long day and both were weary. They only wish they had was a warm bath and a good night's sleep without any pink nightmares.

* * *

_**Seventh Day - Tokyo Tower and Tokyo SkyTree **_

The most famous high buildings in Tokyo Tokyo Skytree and Tokyo Tower were on today's list. Both are great places for a bird's eye view of Tokyo city. And the pair agreed it was worth to spent one day visiting both of the Towers.

Built-in 1958 after World War II, Tokyo Tower has been a famous landmark of the Tokyo skyline for decades. It was also a symbol of optimism during post-war Japan following the economic boom. Reminiscent of Paris' Eiffel Tower, the Tokyo Tower is repainted for one whole year every 5 years. Recently completed in 2012, the Tokyo SkyTree is the world's tallest tower! It's also the world's second-tallest structure after Dubai's Burj Khalifa. Located in the middle of a modern commercial center, Tokyo Skytree's primary function is that of a television and radio broadcast site for the Kanto region.

Both of the towers offered a wider and closer view along Tokyo. Suddenly SWORD region felt so small in compare to Tokyo. But their lives were inside SWORD. It didn't matter how far they would travel. SWORD was the place both haled from. The place they wanted to live and grow old. Yet, that reality changed for Amaya as she was supposed to be part of Kuryu in three days.

Now reality was slowly kicking in. In the remaining three days Amaya would spend slowly announce her plans. Until now she avoided talking to Cobra. Tomorrow she informed Cobra that she would visit him so they could have a talk. Cobra thought it would be about Hiroto. But he could never expect what his little sister would announce. As for Hiroto, she decided on the last day she would break up with him.

Suddenly, her heart was no longer beating in waves of happiness. The darkness she had chosen started showing and it was drawing her in it. The problem was she wouldn't be the only one dragged inside that darkness...

**_「_****_Upcoming Chapter: Act Thirty-Three _**_**」**_

* * *

**_Thank you for reading!_**

**_Feel free to Review and Follow! ^_^_**


	33. The one with the Ten Days:: Part C

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Disclaimers: All right reserved of the originals "High & Low" Characters, Names, Places, etc to Sigeaki Kubo/ EXILE HIRO/ LDH World/ HI-AX/ enish._**

* * *

**_「_****_Act 33: _****_The one with the _****_Ten Days:: Part C_****_」_**

* * *

_**How did it get so late so soon?**_

The 8th & 9th day passed really fast. The pair didn't visit any place. They just hang around Sannoh annoying everyone and the rest of the day they spent it at home. It was already the morning of the 10th day when Amaya visited Sannoh district. She had finally manned up and decided to talk to Cobra. She knew for now on things would get messy and dark. Nonetheless, she had a contract to follow.

Hiroto insisted to drive her, even if Amaya noted that she needed to talk with Cobra privately. He ignored her and simply dragged her with him. Hiroto thought she would want to talk about them and their relationship. In that case, he wanted to take part in that talk. He didn't want to let Amaya face Cobra alone. After all, they both were to blame.

_"Leave! It's a private talk between Cobra and me!"_ Amaya uttered as she walked into Itokan Diner with Hiroto following her inside.

_"Oe! Not if the talk has to do about us!"_ frowned Hiroto.

Amaya sighed ignoring everyone else inside the Itokan Diner. _"Listen, Hiroto! This has nothing to do about us! I need to talk to Cobra today!"_ she said calmly trying to explain to him that it was indeed a private talk.

_"Amamiya! I cannot have some private time with my sister now!"_ Cobra suddenly interrupted them _"I think she is allowed to talk to me without your permission." _The couple turned and faced Cobra who was sitting in his usual spot across the red couch.

Hiroto shook his head _"She can! But I think this discussion includes me too."_ he stated serious resting his gaze against Cobra.

_"We already had this talk!"_ Cobra outlined _"So will you please allow me and my sibling to have a few private moments!" _

Hiroto never managed to response as Amaya suddenly jumped in front of him and glared at them both _"You did what?"_ she shouted and shifted looking Hiroto._ "You have talked about us to Aniki!?"_ she quizzed madly _"Didn't we agree we would talk together!"_

_"A!"_ Hiroto replied dropping a bit his gaze and resting his hands inside his pockets _"I needed to clarify a few things with him alone! We still would explain the rest of the situation together." _

Amaya forgot the reason she visited Sannoh today. She forgot Ryu and Kuryu and fired up. Her burning gaze landed at Hiroto _"Are you serious!?"_ she narrowed the distance between them _"If said we would do it together! It meant we should together! Don't you speak your mother tongue any longer should I have drawn it to you!"_ she furious yelled at him.

It didn't take long for Hiroto to argue back _"Idiot! I had my reasons!"_ he pinned his gaze against her and they were ready to start again one of their usual fights.

Yamato was the one who stepped between them and separated them. He grabbed Amaya's arm pulling her enough to win her attention_ "Amaya!"_ he called loudly _"He had too! There was a promise between them Hiroto should have that talk with Cobra."_

Amaya pulled away pushing Yamato back _"Are you defending him! Keep out of this Yamato!"_ she said loudly and suddenly paused _"Wait! What promise?"_ she blinked confused and spun around looking at her brother and Hiroto. Both looked in a different direction trying to ignore her.

Yamato sighed and looked at the three. Avoiding the three could easily lead to another fight. And recalling how the siblings were dealing with their arguments it only would get worse. _"Cobra asked Hiroto to keep away from you!"_ he leaked without any shame.

Amaya was speechless gazing at Yamato and waiting for him to reveal the full story. As Cobra stood in a threatening matter_ "Oi!"_ shouting Yamato to stop. The talk between him and Hiroto should be kept between them.

_"__Chikusho! (Shit!)"_ uttered Hiroto under his breath and was ready to attack Yamato but he was too late as he went on explaining.

_"Hiroto for his own reasons agreed! But after your trip at Fuji-sama, he showed up confessing he could no longer keep his promise. And that he actually would date you!"_ Yamato said and stepped back.

_"Idiots!"_ mumbled Hiroto as he thought that Amaya's stupidity hailed from her hometown. Because the longest he stayed around Sannoh, the more he noted that more stupid actions were done.

Cobra glared at Yamato and sat down. The truth was already out there was nothing he could do any longer. He hopped Amaya would not take his concern in the wrong way.

Amaya was speechless. She looked at her brother and then at Hiroto and she could only feel how much both seemed to care about her. Her face expression softened and it suddenly revealed a sadness. Now she felt even worse. How would she announce to them that she would be part of Kuryu? How would she dare break up with Hiroto? She felt her heart bead slowing down. She spaced out.

Her brain stuttered for a moment and her eyes took in more light than expected, every part of her went on pause as she watched the door open and Ryu stepping inside the Diner. She froze standing motionless without a word or breath escaping her lips. _'Speak!'_ her mind shouted _'Speak damn you!'_ Nothing. She couldn't utter a word.

Ryu took three steps and his way was already cut. Cobra and Hiroto had pulled shocked Amaya out of the way and faced him. The rest of the Sannoh members that were currently at the shop back them up. Confused why would Kuryu Leader step into their territory.

_"Why are you here!?"_ Yamato cried out loudly _"We don't want any connections with Kuryu any longer. You have done enough!" _

Ryu smirked and jerked his head looking at Amaya _"I am here to pick her up!"_ he fearless started.

Cobra's deadly gaze dropped against Ryu and without any delay, he had crushed Ryu against the wall _"Explain!"_ As strange as it seemed to have Kuryu crossing their region once more, he knew there was a valid reason to make such a bold move.

Hiroto backed up Cobra resting his glare against Ryu. Even the youngest of the Amamiya Brother's shared the same thought with Cobra. Ryu had his reason. And by noticing Amaya he feared this would have a bad outcome.

Ryu calmly rose his arms securing his personal area_ "I'm not here to fight. I guess your sister didn't inform you. Amaya your time is up. Do you want me to fill them in or will you?"_ he added winking at her.

Cobra's gaze fell against Amaya now _"What have you done?"_ he voiced up waiting for Amaya to answer.

_"Leave!"_ Hiroto demanded as he pushed Ryu towards the door._ "She can speak for herself! You better take off now!"_ he threatened him.

_"I'll wait for you outside!"_ Ryu said as he looked at Amaya. She was trying to remembering how to breathe unable to speak, totally stunned as the name bounces around inside her skull.

With Ryu stepping outside the room was motionless. Hiroto stepped in front of her and grabbed her from her arms softly shaking her. _"Amaya! What happened? Tell us!"_ After a few more tries it seemed that she managed to find her breath. She had won once again everyone's attention and they waited to listen to her.

_"Ryu said the truth!"_ she affirmed _"Our private talk had to do with Ryu. I guess it will not be private any longer!"_

Moves and sounds froze at her words. Worried were they now. Cobra, Hiroto, and Yamato seemed troubled and disturbed. Any connection with Kuryu couldn't have a positive outcome. Yet their minds could not hold what Amaya was about to tell them.

It took her a few moments to unfreeze. She bit her lips so strongly they almost bleed. It was her time to act evil and secure of her answer. She straightened her figure and walked over to Cobra affixing her eyes against his._ "I didn't take this decision lightly. So know my word is final. I'll marry into Kuze's Household. I'll be part of Kuryu. I'm moving in today!"_ she said clearly.

The scene was quite unbelievable, shocking really. Her words filled the room and caused everyone to find themselves spaced between reality and imagination. Their minds were sent reeling, unable to comprehend or process the images it was being sent by their eyes. Was that really the same Amaya they faced a minute before? She seemed now like she was taken over by a dark force. She spoke and her words made no sense. A numb feeling overtook them and they couldn't stand any longer.

Her words were so out of character, so far from what he knew of his little sister, he just stared at her open-mouthed. His brain formulated no thoughts other than to register that he was shocked. He closed his mouth, then looked at his toes before glancing back up to catch her eye. _"What!"_ Cobra uttered with such wrath it caused any glass to shiver. _"Part of Kuryu?"_

The evil dark, not the noble dark, will come at any primitive drive. It only takes a minor trigger to lose any motivation. And Amaya's trigger to her dark future had started. Although she did to help those dear to her. The outcome made her be the malice person of this story. _"I know the Sannoh world is fun! Friends, Fighting for a lost cause. And as long as we are young Cobra, it's a fun place to be."_ she stated _"But we aren't children any longer Cobra. I want a better life. You know that!"_ she lied.

He knew tensing against the shaking of his limbs was useless but he did it instinctively, trying to suppress for a few more moments what he couldn't. Amaya's words hit him badly. But that was not his sister._ "Stop copying words that were given to you. Amaya what happened!? If you don't tell us we cannot help you?"_ he told her worried. This time his voice was soft and carrying.

_"You really don't get it, do you? Let me say this real slow so it sinks in! I'll marry into Kuzo's Family. That's my resolution. No words can't win! we are still family Cobra nothing changed."_ she concluded and tapped his shoulders _"See you around brother!"_

Cobra narrowed his gaze and stepped closer _"OI! You want me to believe a minute ago you were arguing with Hiroto and your relationship and now you speak about marrying and Kuryu? Amaya?" _

If Amaya would remain any longer there Cobra's logic would break her. Because he was right. And her black gaze was asking for help. Someone to drag her out from her forsaken future. But her body language and her words made it clear she meant it. _"Hiroto is my problem. I will deal with him. I am only notifying you to know my future plans. I have to go now!"_ she concluded.

No words could win Amaya's attention any longer. One part of Cobra wanted to storm over and knock some sense into her. But he couldn't. Amaya's words seemed final and harsh. So harsh that made him unable to move. That was not his sister talking. Could it be possible, she had changed so much that he never noticed.

Like a movie, it played again in his mind as if somehow his brain was unwilling to let the images go and in its attempt to analyze them it made him see it all over again. He listened to Amaya's words towards Cobra and they echoed inside his mind. He was sure he was dreaming. The woman in front of him seemed like a stranger. Who was she? _'Ryu? Kuryu? Marry? Nonsense!'_ his inner voice said. Yet Hiroto's ugly side was slowly out.

When Amaya turned and came face to face with him the man in front of her was furious Hiroto. Only he seemed so different and far from her reach. The usual fired up Hiroto would shout loudly and attack. This version of enraged Hiroto was silent and moveless. It scared her to her core and at the same time it caused her grief. Her heart shrank into her chest and she was shaking. But she had one more action to perform before following Ryu.

_"We are done!"_ she spoke loud and clear _"We are breaking up!"_ She didn't say anything else. Amaya by-passed Hiroto sharing with him one more gaze. It was one of those gazes that wounded her heart for good. For now on, she knew he would hate her. She was a bad person in this story. But if she had to do it all over again she would. Because it was her way to aid them.

Hate was the devil's path, causing cycles of destruction and pain. And ending up hating someone you love leads to self-distraction. Hate colors the soul. It spreads throughout the entire system, shutting down all other feelings, and becoming central to the life and the intent of the person. After Amaya's last words, a part of Hiroto was filled with hate. He hated not Amaya. How could he hate her!

He was angry at her, furious, at her words. He could not comprehend her actions today. _'Idiot run!'_ his inner voice yelled. He ignored it. His range was stronger than his carrying voice._ 'We are breaking up!'_ those words echoed again and again inside his mind. He was in such a shock he could not react. Lost in his wrath and shock he left Itoken Diner even if Yamato tried to stop him. Something died inside him today.

Now came the most difficult part. Dealing with their aftermath after the storm that would be their major blow!

**_「_****_Upcoming Chapter: Act Thirty-Four _**_**」**_

* * *

**_Thank you for reading!_**

**_Feel free to Review and Follow! ^_^_**


	34. The one with the Blood Oath

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Disclaimers: All right reserved of the originals "High & Low" Characters, Names, Places, etc to Sigeaki Kubo/ EXILE HIRO/ LDH World/ HI-AX/ enish._**

* * *

**_「_****_Part III_****_」_**

**_「_****_Act 34: The one with the Blood Oath」_**

**_「The coldest day - The oddest comfort_****_」_**

* * *

The rider dressed in leather black traveled all night until dawn found him. He was driving down the old road that led towards the Nameless city without sight of any life. A sign perhaps of the change in the fortunes of this territory after the Triads bombed it. Once, and not so long ago, it would have been dangerous to ride through the forgotten streets of the Nameless City.

However, the rider doing just that and remained fearless. The freezing cold and the silent emptiness of the Nameless city didn't bother him; this rider should have read them better than most. Yet he remained oblivious to his surroundings and surrendered completely into his thoughts. Thoughts that were rising dangerously threatening his core.

The season had turned and winter was slowly rising. The freezing breeze in the air revealed the seasons icy part. The rider didn't seem curious, nor Joyful, he was distanced from all around him, he sunk into his thoughts that only he could see and hear. A heavy sadness weighted his heart and sorrow thoughts filled his mind. _What could bring that fearless soul to his knees?_

The sudden thought of Amaya tore at his heart and an expression of distress settled on his face. The bitter truth that haunted him since last evening when she told him to break up. Yet that was not the true reason for his bitterness. She accepted to wed another man. She accepted to be part of the yakuza family he loathed, as they were responsible for losing parents and an older brother.

As he drove through every region of SWORD recalling his past there was no escaping either his thoughts, not his fears. It was too late to undo what had been done. The dead cannot return to life. Too late to make amends to those who had endured the outcome. And mostly to unsay words that should never be said.

Yet his heart should be lighter and his lips shouldn't sense like hollow grief. Amaya was alive he reminded himself. He shouldn't now reach a point that he would regret later. Whatever the price of his boldness and the lacking his pride he should confront her once more. _How could he simply accept her words? _

_Was he a weakling? A powerless creature that couldn't face a person that mattered?_ He toughened up to accept that Amaya was important to him. After driving in cycles across SWORD territories he came to the conclusion he had fallen in love with the idiotic roommate. And he was sure a day ago, she seemed to be fond of him as well. Something had changed. Something or someone was responsible for that she ended up speaking like a timid person.

Now it mattered little, for whatever price, he would have to pay unless her words were sincere and no-one had guided her towards that darkness. He decided to reach out to her and have one more talk with her, even a second or third talk if needed. Maybe the fault was his alone, he was tested and failed. He couldn't escape the consequences of his actions. He would face and deal with what life was throwing into his way.

Hiroto looked a little cowardly and bitter since Amaya's words felt like a knife impelled into his heart. Accepting him on her own terms would heal his pride and soften his wounded heart. Amaya would crush him easily today. Yet he knew if he didn't talk to her today his heart would never find peace.

* * *

Despite her determination to hide her fear, she shivered slightly. It was the first time she made a blood-oath such this. The blood Vow seemed to be some kind of ritual that the Yakuza heled when giving their words. In Kuryu world it was a pact sealed by blood. And Ryu's mother demanded it.

The cut began to sting as the wakizashi* sliced into her right hands and few drops of blood fall against the perfect porcelain floor. She closed her eyes and bit her lips forgetting the ache across her right palm. And she had to repeat her oath loudly in front of Ryu, his mother and a few official members of the nine dragons.

_"My Blood bound by it, I swore to follow the way of the Nine Dragons. If not, death will bind my body and soul."_ the oath was given and her wound dressed. The contract was signed and the blood oath was offered, as a gesture of her goodwill to enter the Kuryu Group and wed into the family.

Hardly sparing a glance at her, Rikako handed her an organizer file with cores and a close schedule to follow. _"There are rules and laws under the nine dragons everyone has to follow. Especially an outsider, who will become the leader's wife. You will be taught and trained, and when you reach the acceptable level a traditional wedding will be held._" Ryu's mother announced.

Amaya tried to keep her look expressionless and accepted the documents that were given to her. She nodded listening to what Kuze-san was telling her. Under stressful circumstances, she seemed calm and relaxed. Yet inside her, she was crying rivers reaching her darkness.

_"You are part of Kuryu now, never neglect it. Kuze is your family."_ she outlined sharing a look with Amaya. _"Of course we aren't implying to keep away from your family and friends. You can talk and visit them, always at the right time. As part of this family, your daily obligations will drain you. From today on you will be living under this roof. Your dressing code will be change accordingly. The helpers will aid you to reach a positive outcome. We are not the enemy here. As said, we are family. And we know its a difficult task. As an offer of peace, you can keep something from your old life. Is it your work? The rest of your daily life will be filled with Kuryu."_

Long experience had taught her that Kuryu heads were heartless, she had to choose fast and wisely._ "My work. I just want to be able to keep working!"_ Amaya responded quietly from the spot she was standing.

Rikako seized her from head to toe for a while before answering. She knew Amaya accepted to be part of their world only to aid her family and friends. Allowing her full freedom would soon lead her towards rebelling. Yet she acknowledged keeping her slaved inside would make things worse. A fictional freedom would keep everyone satisfied. _"So be it then!"_ she granted her choice.

_"Rest now! Guide her to her room. Tomorrow go to work and after your return start follow your schedule. Ryu and I will check on your progress. If you need guidance, seek me."_ Ryu's mother ended the ritual with those words and walked down the stone hall.

Amaya nodded and retreated to the room that was offered to her. She shared only a good night with Ryu. It was an enormous traditional Japanese room. The**_ Shoji_** doors, on her right hand, were wooden doors with a sheet of plain washi paper between the two wooden panels. She opened them and stepped inside the room. The floors were made by Tatami mats created by woven rush grass edged with embroidered ribbons, called _**washitsu**_.

There were plenty of windows and open passageways to the moonlight was brightening the room enough. A _**kotatsu** _was located in the middle of the room, which was essentially a heater placed on a table frame, covered in a blanket, with a wooden tabletop over the whole structure. Around lied _**zabuton**_, which were large, sturdy cushions placed directly on the floor to sit or kneel on.

A futon, Japanese-style bedding was in the east part for her to sleep. Moufu (Pillow) and makura (Blanket) placed on top. In the other side of the room was a Wardrobe and Chest of Drawers, filled inside with woman attires. The maids helped her to change in a white nightgown and covered her after she climbed on the bed.

Her heart remained heavy, even if she was lightly dressed. The memories cycling her mind and drawing into a dark sea. What had she done? She felt as for now own she was drowning in an icy ocean and she would never step into shores even again. Far away from her homeland, she would lose herself bit by bit.

Yet it was worthy. Giving up everything dear to her and making sure they would be alive and safe. For once in her life, she could protect them in her own way. If she were to perish there at least her death would have some meaning and her brother wouldn't find out.

She was guiding herself into her own distraction by declining her kin and the man she held dear. Hiroto was his name and he was one of the Amamiya brothers. A few hours ago he was simply her friend, her lover, and boyfriend. Now he was a stranger, a rival and enemy. Being part of Kuryu meant that the only way he would stand next to him would be only as such. She hated the irony, she chose for both of them.

She stared at the open sky again her mouth set in a grim line. She lost herself into her own memories. And when she managed to pull herself out of them it was already morning. With no more tears to shade and deeper darkness, her morning began.

The same maids of last night showed up with breakfast. Again she was aided to wear a woman black suit made from the finest fabric. She could not complain about the welcome and the clothing that was offered to her. Ryu showed up to give her morning wishes and left soon after. A couple of minutes later she stepped outside of her room and aimed to reach work. One of Kuryu Group's car brought her at work.

* * *

The driver opened the door and she stepped outside. She thanked the man and turned around to make her way towards her work. Her way was cut. In front of her stood the last person she wished to see. His gaze seemed heavy and dark and pinned against hers. He was taken by surprise as the woman ahead of him seemed out of his leak. Her looks were ice cold, her body expression wanting to ignore him. That wasn't the same girl he knew. She was surrounded by a supreme and cold aura. A mimic of the ice queen.

Yet the darkness into her eyes and the grief hidden inside her gaze was familiar. He would recognize those eyes, even if she would dress like an old man. He strolled over, his steps heavy with a fast pace. He grasped her arm and pulled. Amaya followed. Until they reached the other side of the road, where his bike was. He leaped onto his bike and gestured her to follow.

She took a step back and gazed at him trying not to reveal her real thoughts. _"Hiroto, what do you want?"_ she questioned. Though deep down she knew. He would need a reason. A simple _'we are breaking up'_ would not satisfy him. She only betted against his pride to be a valid reason to keep him away. But it seemed his need to learn the truth was bigger than his pride.

_"Get on! Now!"_ he ordered. His tone was flat and serious. Avoiding him would not be an option. She mounted onto the bike holding against his sides lightly. Hiroto gazed at her upon his shoulders and pulled her arms around his waist.

_**Then he drove off. **_

Time was not on his side today. That's why he drove to the nearest place he knew under the rainbow bridge. The view of the Ocean, the cloudy sky and the rainbow bridge was a retro image that would stick with them. Amaya climbed off the bike and turned her back towards Hiroto facing the Ocean.

Hiroto followed leaping off his bike and stepping next to her. He was staring at the open sky refusing to cast a glance at the girl next to him. He felt strangely embarrassed. He swallowed and finally spoke, _"You own me an explanation!" _His tone was rough but low at the same time.

Amaya sighed fearing that moment. The moment she had to act again. She had to deal with him as if he was her rival. He wasn't._ "There isn't anything to solve Hiroto. I broke up with you."_ she lied dropping her gaze against the rocky ground.

_"I'm not here to discuss with you the breakup. You're old enough to know what you want. That choice was yours."_ he said still avoiding eye contact with her. Of course, he was enraged that he broke up with him. Yet that was not what worried Hiroto at the moment. Her ending up as part of Kuryu seemed something more important.

_"Eh?"_ she questioned astonished _"Then why did you drag me out here?" _

This time Hiroto faced her his heavy gaze dropped against hers. _"You agreed to be part of Kuryu to marry their leader?"_ Hiroto uttered under his breath. _"Amaya! It's a Yakuza clan. Our enemy! Your enemy!" he added grasping along her arm "Did he threatened you?"_ he paused panting deeply _"Why?"_

Amaya gathered all her strength and stamina and broke free. The coldness that surrounded her was the only thing that kept her from fainting._ "Kuryu is your enemy, not mine!"_ she clarified _"They are part of the Yakuza. And you are part of a gang? We all have our black spots in our past." _

_"Amaya!"_ he opened his mouth to speak but she interrupted him.

_"No one threatened me! It was my choice. Why?"_ she sighed and looked away. "_Because I wanted a luxury life. Power and money."_ She paused feeling her heart slowly breaking. She didn't want to hurt Hiroto any more. But there was no other way to make him back off. _"Because my interest in you was only a one-time crush. I didn't fall in love with you. I never really liked you. Actually you are an annoying person that I found attractive. It was enough to lure me in for a few days. I'm only sorry that the timing was totally wrong. I wished I could first break up with you and then accept to marry Ryu." _

The sky turned and hit him across the face. Despite the cold and wind his cheeks were burning he was on fire. His rage became wrath and if he would speak now his voice would echo and dominate the area. The dark gaze on his face revealed as much. His fingers clenched together forming a fist, and he kicked whatever was in front of him. _"Then you're worthy of your choices~"_ Hiroto cursed in despair and walked away.

His pride had risen to its zenith and it didn't allow him to talk to Amaya or to knock any sense to her. Her words managed to poke his pride and unleash his rage. He leaped on his bike and drove away. It was the only punishment he could offer at the moment. He didn't drive her back to work. He simply didn't want to see her ever again.

He only wanted to hide in the deepest of the shadows looking across the blackness, the greatest barrier between him and her. Memories flashed through his mind like a stormy thunder. He recalled the first day Amaya knocked on their doors to demand them to fix their water pipe. The day they both stumbled against the stair. How fearless she was then.

The endless problems and memories the idiot brought towards him. How could she now simply tell him he meant nothing to her. He was just a crush? Someone she never liked? He lost focus and smashed his bike against a tree. Thankfully the clash was minor and he was not injured. Yet his heart and pride was. He remained there lying under the tree sinking through the memory.

* * *

Amaya wasn't any better. She looked like life had been drained out of her. She took a taxi and returned to work. She recalled Hiroto's last gaze upon her. He hated her. And she didn't blame him. He had every right to hate her. Although she knew that her actions aided a better cause, it still broke her. A shallow inner voice was haunting her, telling her to run and confess everything. He would understand. He would forgive her.

_'Uzai!'_ she shouted to herself and crushed against Cobra. She lifted her head and noted that one more person was waiting at her at work. Her brother. She sighed _"Cobra I am late! We can talk about it another day!"_ she mumbled.

Cobra pulled her from the main street of her work into an alley. He knew they would cause a scene and outside her work would not benefit her. _"Explain! Part of Kuryu!? Wedding? Are you trying to drive me crazy! Because you are close to manage it!"_ Cobra voiced up.

Amaya knew, and she knew it well that family and friends would run after her. But dealing with both of her more beloved people at the same time was a freaking nightmare. _"I have nothing to explain. You knew, who your sister is. I was offered a better place to live. Money and power. I agreed."_ she shouted loudly glaring at Cobra.

_"OI! That isn't my sister! You cannot fool me, Amaya. Tell me the truth!"_ Cobra begged her now with a softer tone._ "Sannoh is your home, we will deal with it together!"_

Her brother's magical words had her for a moment. She was ready to run into his hug and tell him the truth. But lie she must, turn away and never return. With a sigh of resignation, she stepped back ready to unleash more hateful words._ "Cobra when it comes to friends and to Hoodlum Squad you can offer your life and aid them. Now tell me, brother, since when did you run to my rescue. When I was in High school and was a junkie? When I was in another country? Was it when I returned and I Doubt almost had me? When exactly? You own the title of being my brother. You never acted as a brother."_ she lied to him and stepped away. _"Cobra go and take care of Hoodlum Squad. I have chosen my way! You cannot affect my desition. You are late" _

Today she lied to Hiroto and Cobra. She wounded them and knew her words were enough to keep them away from her. They would hate her. But it was the only way to ensure her that they would keep away from her and Kuryu. It was her way of saving them.

Cobra left and didn't look back. Her words had reached a part of him that hurt the most. He never forgave himself for not being there when Amaya needed him. And now she comforted him with the same truths guiding him in his own sadness and grief.

* * *

Amaya was two hours late for work. And when she thought she could finally reach work one more person crossed her path. It was Yamato. Worried about her Yamato was looking for her after she left from Itokan Diner. Her work was the only place he finally found her. They didn't talk long. Yamato only needed to check if she was doing alright. After verifying she was fine he left.

Indeed he had many things to tell her and wanted to scold her. But he knew Cobra would have already reached out to her. And by recalling Hiroto's reaction he would also try to contact her. That meant Yamato would only make things worse. And he didn't want to force her into Kuryu hands.

Yamato was always that kind of person. He approached people in a different way. Especially people who were his friends and family. And Amaya was like his younger sister. The times Cobra wasn't there. Yamato covered that spot.

Amaya thanked him and asked him to trust her. And Yamato for the time being agreed. He knew she had her reasons. And in time he thought he would break her silence.

With Yamato's departure came Masaki's arrival. She was ready to hit her head into the nearest wall. How was it possible that actually too many people cared for her. Why wouldn't they just leave her alone in her misery?

While Amaya was having a crazy monolog with herself Masaki reached her. _"Here you are! You didn't return home last night and I was worried!"_ he said to her in a natural tone _"Hiroto-kun! Not worrying about his brother did the same!" _

Amaya nodded her head but she was speechless. She tilted her head bewildered. She couldn't understand Masaki's response. Why wasn't he angry at her. Why wasn't he scolding her? _"Eh!?"_ she breathed deeply not sure how to respond to him.

_"Are you late for work!?"_ he questioned while gazing at his clock_ "Soka! Soka! Go! Go!"_ he pushed her towards the entrance of her workplace. Pausing only a second and whispering at her_ "Takeru's room is yours! When you had enough of your new adventure, keep in mind that you have a room to return!"_ Masaki tapped her shoulder and left.

Amaya started crying as she watched Masaki leaving. Today was the hardest day of her life. Dealing with Hiroto and Cobra was the pick of that day. And here she was burned and broken. Finding herself alone. And in her lowerest moment, Masaki showed up, to remind her she was not alone.

The outcome left her more broken now. Because she knew she had friends and family. They cared about her. More than her small mind could guess. How deeply they really cared. Time would show...

**_「_****_Upcoming Chapter: Act Thirty-Five _**_**」**_

* * *

_** wakizashi* It's a smaller blade similar to a Katana sword. The wakizashi was used as a backup or auxiliary sword; it was also used for close-quarters fighting, to behead a defeated opponent and sometimes to commit seppuku, a ritual suicide. The difference between the katana and the wakizashi is the length. Most wakizashi featured a blade length of 12 to 24 inches (30 to 60 cm).**_

**_Thank you for reading!_**

**_Feel free to Review and Follow! ^_^_**


	35. The one with Hoodlum Squad vs

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Guys Sorry for the small chapter and the long wait, but have been really busy in real. _**

**_Disclaimers: All right reserved of the originals "High & Low" Characters, Names, Places, etc to Sigeaki Kubo/ EXILE HIRO/ LDH World/ HI-AX/ enish._**

* * *

**_「_****_Act 35: The one with _****_Hoodlum Squad vs Amamiya Brothers _****_」_**

* * *

The first punch landed against Cobra's face and a kicked followed against his side causing him to crush against the ground. When he trailed Hiroto outside Itokan Diner he thought it was to talk about Amaya. But there he found a very angry Hiroto attacking him. He lifted his arm and cleaned the drops of blood that stained his lips._ "Oi!"_ Cobra shouted and leaped up-facing Hiroto.

_"I'm going to kill you,"_ Hiroto snarled. He attacked with a big right overhand punch. Cobra stepped out of range, but before he could bring his hands up to defend, Hiroto drove his shoulder into Cobra's chest, slamming him into the wall, where he started landing solid punches into Cobra's gut. _"For Amaya's doing's you will pay!"_

Cobra cycled against the air and gripped him in a tight hug as Hiroto had crushed him against the wall. He tried to hold him there tightly. Hiroto was resisting, and Cobra was pushing more and yelling at him to stop it already._ "Why are you going so far?"_ he said gazing at Hiroto confused.

"_You should ask your sister?"_ Hiroto uttered under his breathed and unleashed against Cobra freeing himself. He once again ducked under another Cobra's Swing and threw a sidekick towards him.

Soon they were surrounded by Sannoh members who looked as confused as Cobra. _"You're joking, right?"_ Dan said as he noticed Cobra and Hiroto dueling in earnest. More kicks were thrown and punches and soon the are around started smelling like blood and sweat. _"What are you guys doing?"_ he tried to stop them only to been pushed back by Cobra.

_"How long are you going to keep this up!"_ Yamato yelled at them next. But now he was ignored by both.

Hiroto, as well as Cobra, were now fighting without any remorse. It took a while for Cobra to understand why Hiroto was attacking him. After the third punch against his face, it hit him _'Hiroto would have only one reason to end up attacking him it was: 'AMAYA'_ he thought.

And he was right. After Hiroto had crushed his bike against that damn tree he spent hours laying under it. Amaya's words were echoing against his head and truth be told he hated her. If she played him like that she was not worthy of his attention or even his anger. Yet a little voice hint him_ 'What if she was had no other choice.'_ And that slow-burning voice slowly grew in a powerful flame. He had to test his theory.

The next morning found him attacking Cobra for that reason only. The issue was if Corba would play along. And thankfully he soon caught up and went on with the fight. Though now who would call Amaya. That was the most important part.

No holding back Cobra swang once more sending a high punch and landed against Hiroto. Hiroto received the fist and flew across the street. Now the fight was moving towards the main street of Sannoh district with everyone following. Among the chaos that was unleashed and a few glances that Cobra cast against Yamato, finally, his slow friend caught up what was happening.

_"Call Amaya!"_ he whispered to himself. Yamato knew if he called her, it would be too obvious. He walked over where Dan was standing _"Dan!"_ he mumbled "_Call Amaya now. Tell her about the fight!" _

Actually Dan never understood the main reason he called her. But he remembered that Amaya complained that they never informed her or included her as a Sannoh Member. He called her without overthinking telling her that Hiroto and Cobra were serious fighting.

Meanwhile at the Kuryu Group House Amaya was having a lesson about dressing code and manners. She was dressed in a black dress as tonight would be held a celebration to announce her being accepted in the Kuryu group. It was more like a way to introduce her to the clan. In that way, everyone around Kuryu would be informed who she really was.

It was important she would be there on time and act like taught. Yet an hour before the celebration started Amaya suddenly left in a hurry after receiving a phone call. It clearly showed that between her Brother, Hiroto and Kuryu Group. She cared about her Brother and the pervert Amamiya. Kuryu could burn to its ashes she didn't care. She only acted as promised.

She arrived at Sannoh's main road ten minutes later. Everyone was surrounding Cobra and Hiroto, who were still fighting. There was such a mess, she could see blood and smell it. She walked through the crowd until she saw Hiroto and Cobra still fighting. _"Fools!"_ she mumbled to herself and run towards them. Both were bleeding, weary and kept fighting.

Cobra's punch was about to meet Hiroto's punch when Amaya leaped in-between. Thankfully they were fast enough to stop a few inches away from her face. Her right arm rested against Hiroto's chest and her left against Cobra's and she pushed them apart. _"YAMERU!(STOP!)"_ she shouted and pushed them once more. She took a deep breath glaring at them.

Hiroto pinned his gaze against her. The girl he once knew seemed so far away from the formal woman standing in front of him. But it didn't matter what she was wearing or saying he had already spotted a weakness to her former words and action. Whatever Amaya said or did, there she was worried about him and Cobra. _"It has nothing to do with you!"_ Hiroto voiced angrily.

_"Amaya! Out of the way!"_ Cobra agreed as he gathered his fists to attack once more. However, he was glad to see Amaya running over. Maybe there was a reason she agreed to be part of Kuryu. He hated to admit it, but damn Amamiya was right._ "This is our fight!_" Cobra added.

Amaya rolled her eyes and didn't move from her spot. _"You are acting like children. Why are you even fighting! Stop it! Can't you see everyone is worried!"_ she cried out. She noted she was running late. _"I have to go! But you have to promise me to stop this!"_

_"Idiot! Go!"_ Hiroto spoke throwing a punch against Cobra._ "You cannot stop this. Amamiya and Sannoh are under war! Know that!"_ he declared.

Cobra dodged the punch and gifted Hiroto with a kick. Their fight went on and they ignored Amaya. Her showing up was enough to give them hope. Amaya couldn't be that evil. There was surely a reason behind her actions.

_** A reason they would reveal.**_

Yamato grabbed Amaya and pulled her away from the fight. _"You can't stop them. You better leave Amaya. After all, Kuryu is now your home!"_ he told her disappointed.

It was then when she realized that she shouldn't run over. She was supposed to keep herself far away from them. _Damn!_ her defense was weak. One call and a fight and she was running after them. _"Idiots!" she shouted loudly "If you want to keep this up! Be my guest! I don't care!"_ she added and walked away.

Luck was on her side and she was on time to take place in that Kuryu Celebration. Of course, her mind was troubled around Hiroto's and Cobra's words wanting to start a war between them. She was not sure why they were acting like that. It confused her and troubled her to her core.

Back in Sannoh Region, the fight had ended with no one to win. Hiroto left declaring war against Sannoh. And Cobra accepting it baffled the rest. Hiroto and Cobra were supposed to be fighting for now on. Hiroto and Amaya were foes. The world was changing and it didn't make any sense.

_"You are here!"_ Cobra waved at him _"It took you forever."_

_"Urusai!"_ Hiroto complained and leaped from his bike and followed Cobra in a small room behind their gas station. _"You are sure no one will show up here!"_

Cobra noted and opened the door. _"This place is forgotten by time itself!"_ he informed him.

_"That will do! Let's start then!"_ Hiroto said...

**_「_****_Upcoming Chapter: Act Thirty-Six _**_**」**_

* * *

**_Thank you for reading!_**

**_Feel free to Review and Follow! ^_^_**


	36. The one with the Breaking-in

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Merry Christmas! _**

**_Warning: __Concepts contained in this chapter include kissing xD_**

**_Disclaimers: All right reserved of the originals "High & Low" Characters, Names, Places, etc to Sigeaki Kubo/ EXILE HIRO/ LDH World/ HI-AX/ enish._**

* * *

**_「_****_Act 36: The one with the Breaking-in」_**

* * *

This night the wind howled through the broken window carrying a scent that would bring a change to SWORD. It has been a few days that none had seen Cobra or Hiroto. The word was out that Amamiya and Sannoh were enemies now. Yet none of both parties acted like that. Even Masaki who was the last who received the message. He weighed the odds and still couldn't understand his younger brother. _What was going on lately with Hiroto?_

A shade lifted his head and placed his glass of whiskey at the table. He blinked in surprise. The message had been correct: Amaya would indeed marry into Kuze Family. He said icily _"We have to prevent this from happing or die!" _

Around him, the room's wall was filled with maps, newspaper articles and any information he and Cobra gathered about Kuryu group. They even paid a sudden visit to Cherry Chang. Although she could not verify the conclusion that Hiroto and Cobra had reached, she outlined that Kuryu has its hands now over the Casino plans and the deeds. No one could relax now as the worries were somehow proven. It was a great possibility that Amaya agreed upon on everything to save them and SWORD.

Their target was now clear. The sky was silent and dark, and a slight breeze stirred the air. Both of them leaped on their bikes and headed over to Kuryu headquarters. Today they had one party officially announcing their plans to restart the Casino plan in another region. It was today when all Kuryu was busy attending the celebration that Hiroto and Cobra decided to strike.

Hiroto stood with quiet assurance in the dusky moonlight, then strode into the tunnel that would lead them behind the main building. He looked at Cobra who was following him. Hiroto knew the way, he had memorized the map. All their work of the past days had led to this moment. Hiroto took a last steadying breath and broke through the old door into the basement.

Behind him followed Cobra. The basement was dark only a blue dim light was noticeable. Yet it was enough to ensure them to pass through the underground halls. The silence made it only spookier. Mist snaked closer as they found the wooden stairs that would lead them to the second floor were Ryu's office was. All the documents should be kept there. A piece of information that was offered by Noboru. He was informed about it when he was still working under the Iemura.

They watched the main corridor for danger for long minutes, but the only thing that moved was the mist. Downstairs in the central area, the party had already started and the rest of the building seemed to be abandoned. Cautiously, both released the tension and moved forward. Moonlight cast them in pale shadow as they broke into the office and towards the safe.

Furuno, the hacker, had provided them with a chip-wear that could spot the password of the safe in no time. Hiroto locked it in and waited. Nothing happened. He picked it up again and restarted the process. This time the algorithm started running and in a few seconds, the safe was open. Hiroto cast a satisfied look over Cobra. He pulled the documents and started looking one after the other.

_"Here it is! The casino plans and the deeds of Nameless City, even Sannoh!"_ he whispered and handed them to Cobra. _"I guess that is the reason why the Triads stopped going after us!" _

Cobra nodded and took the documents securing them into his jacket. _"We have to go! Is there anything else?"_ he asked gazing at the door to make sure no one was coming.

Hiroto went through the Document one more time. _"No, those documents are not related to us,"_ he responded. Then he was ready to place the rest of the document back at the safe when he noted one more document pinned in the safe's wall. He reached for it and grabbed it reading it. _"This is..."_ he said as he noted it was the contract that Amaya had signed.

Suddenly the alarm was set off as he had grabbed the document. He hid it into his poked and closed the safe. Cobra gave him an angry look and pulled Hiroto with him. Both of them were now running down the corridor as fast as they could. Armed Kuryu group members started running after them. At the end of the corridor, there were two options. Down the stairs, from where they came from or to the end other aside of the building.

Hiroto paused suddenly and pushed Cobra down of the stairs lightly. _"Run! I'll delay them!"_ he uttered under his breath and handed Cobra Amaya's contract.

_"Oi! I can't leave you behind!_" Cobra cried out _"We are on this together!"_

_"If we are caught our efforts will be in vain!"_ Hiroto ensured him _"Trust me on this! Run!" _

Finally, Cobra agreed and escaped underground and Hiroto remained taking the second hallway. Soon Kuryu was after him and he was storming off the western corridors of the Kuryu group. He had no idea where he was going, but his first priority was to lead them away from Cobra. Cobra managed to escape thought Hiroto ended up trapped with ten Kuryu men surrounding him.

He fought a few before guns were brought into the game. He rushed outside and climbed down the balcony with bullets flying right and left to him until one hit him against the right shoulder blade. He lost his balance and fell in the back yard. Hiroto out of persistent Vigilance and sharp reflexes avoided most of the bullets. He cursed and spun around standing up. His shoulder was bleeding and it was aching, but he had to escape from that place.

Meanwhile, at the Party, everything seemed smoothy. The guests were arriving. Amaya dressed formally was standing next to Ryu. She still couldn't believe it she would be part of Kuryu Clan. Those few days she was living in that forsaken place she was missing her days she spent with the Amamiya Brothers. He hated the lessons that were given to her.

It was chaos in her head; she did not know why she ended up agreeing to that foolish thing. How did she get there? What to do? Where to go? All those questions baffled her head, for the moment she opened her eyes. She breathed deeply scanning the bright chamber that filled with so many people. Why were so many important people still supporting Kuryu? It bothered how shallow people could be.

Sadly, she could not understand. Her mind was clouded, the past a fading dream and nothing to prove if it was real. There was part of her memories that were still there, and part that was blended like pieces of a puzzle. A puzzle she could recollect only tiny pieces. Hiroto was slowly becoming a faraway memory. _Yet why did she feel him so close?_

It was then when the Alarm rose. Ryu almost jumped. And the look in his face already told Amaya something bad was happening. At once, he ran off calling his men. She followed him. She found out that someone broke into his office and documents were stolen. _"No way!"_ she mumbled to herself. A forbidden hope rose inside her and her brain started to work.

That break-in was related to her; it had to be. Again she forgot the contract she had signed, the blood oath she took. The time she heard gun shoots she was troubled. Amaya dushed off aiming to reach the area from the gunshots were heard. The armed men were still running around as it seemed the man had escaped. She followed them downstairs in the back yard.

The Kuryu men went left, she turned right. The blood drops in the corner pointed her that way. Clue that the men didn't notice. A few more seconds of running and she ended in the entrance of the tunnel. Hiroto's bike was parked there. Cobra was already gone. She paused as in front of her was now standing a familiar face.

Her black eyes made the mistake to take a look further. She noted him standing there his gaze pinned on her. Amaya was dazed. She curled her lips and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes once again. Hiroto was still there watching her. A fire burned low inside her. She stood in the deepest of her shadows, looking across him. She shouldn't be there. But she could not leave. She had to be sure he was okay. She strode only then to notice, that he was bleeding.

Amaya worried now reached him leaped into his arms. Hiroto didn't wait only watching her running towards him was enough. Now he knew why she acted like that. He had seen the documents and read the contract. He was a fool he believed her words. He should stop her before things got too serious.

She suddenly felt Hiroto's hand on her shoulder, he was close enough to her reach, though when he made contact his skin was cooler than she imagined. There was no hint of sadness in his eyes like the news had reached him. His lips formed the words her legs gave away and she sensed his arms catching her, not pulling her up but ensuring she met the ground more gently. The anticipation tingled through her, like electrical sparks on the way to the ground, gathering in her toes. She needed to render understandable, how things were.

He was not slumped at all, his body was clearly too muscular for that, yet it was just as relaxed as his face. He was smiling; smiling as if something good were about to happen. The world felt through her feet. _How could the 'pervert' smile and look so relaxed? Did he know? And why was he even there?_

Yet, once again, her mind was enchanted, charmed and fascinated by him. For her, he could be at the ends of the earth and still she would feel pulled towards him. There was something about him and her that matched, each half loving the other so fully that life alone would be meaningless.

Amaya's gaze slid to the side. Hiroto pulled her against his chest nearer. Ignoring his bleeding shoulder. He did not need any words, the emotions that filled the area was enough, to make it clear. How deeply in love they really were. His nose tickled her ear. She let out a tiny gasp and squirmed uncomfortably. She felt his lips softly graze her slender neck. Her face heated. She summoned enough courage to meet his gaze. His dark eyes twinkled. _'He knows!?'_ she thought. Every move he made, would give away, that something had changed since last time they spoke.

_"Why are you here?"_ she questioned, as her petite body form leaned against him. The long silver gown was waving against the fair breeze. Her curly long hair formed a messy hairstyle, cause of the same breeze. _"We agreed, never to see each other again!"_ Her words did not match her facial expression. Her eyes were wide open, a gentle smile was formed in her face and could not vanish.

She was burning. Why was she on such, fire? He was the most stubborn and fearless person she could ever meet. _"You are wounded?"_ she mumbled worried noticing the blood against her hand.

Hiroto happier than ever stared at her. He would answer her, and they would talk as long as they needed it. Just, for the time being, he needed to touch her and look at her. He would admit, she was classically beautiful, or beyond it. She could never be as beautiful as some women. She would never be as wise and pure as others. But her large liquid jet black eyes held such intelligence and serenity that it was impossible for him not to be held prisoner by them. Her cheekbones weren't especially high and her nose was a little too small to be perfect, but there was undeniable symmetry to her features and perhaps that's what held him so captivated. Her imperfection stuttered and blushed him in such ways; he wanted to give her more than his own heart.

"_Its nothing just a scratch!"_ he said. But what was winning him fully over was the person she was. She could easily like that walk into a trap only to save those close to her._ "You spoke to fast. I fear you have taken deadly hurt before I could tell."_ Hiroto conceded, his arms were wrapped around her keeping her near him. He felt the warmth of her body, against his cold one. _"You were wrong! You never let me talk!"_

Amaya lifted her eyes and pinned her gaze against him _"I was so wrong!_" she agreed with him. She shifted her body against his _"What did you find out? Who told you?"_ she asked him

_"We know our people. Me, as well as Cobra, guessed you had your reason to act like that. And today while finding the document and your contract it was verified._" Hiroto whispered under his breath, remaining close to her. _"You have to talk to Cobra, leave this place." _

_"I have already given my word. I have taken a blood oath!"_ she revealed dropping her gaze.

_"Idiot!"_ Hiroto shouted and he would strike her there and then _"I don't care! You are coming with me even if it means starting a war with Kuryu." _

He leaned in a little closer, their foreheads touching. Her very smell was flooding his senses now. She was so near, so close, and there were so many reasons he should not touch her. Yet, the moment was so alluring, he was bewitched and forever forsaken inside her dark gaze. He tightened his arms around her. His slender muscle form was touching against her fair body.

His lips brushed against hers. It was not an innocent touch, it was hot as a tease, fiery, passionate and demanding. She would pull back, she should. It was the right thing to do. But Amaya was never conflicted between wrong or right. Her senses had been seduced, and she did not need long to think straight.

_"Amaya!"_ he whispered slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savor them. Her heart fluttering at his voice as she shivered to his touch and tone. She could fully surrender now. She had no reason, no possible factors to keep her away.

And then he finally kissed her and the world fell away. Time collapsed, as the past, the present and the future united. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. He pulled her closer until there was no space left between them and he could feel the beating of her heart against his chest.

She hardly had a moment to react, before he pressed his tongue to her lips. It was a very sloppy kiss with the strong scent of fresh and clean breaths. Unexpectedly, his hand drifted to her hip. It settled there and pulled her closer. She inhaled sharply. She was against his warm chest, chiseled to perfection.

As he kissed her, her brain lit on fire and the warmth spread throughout her entire body. After that, she was addicted, and drawn towards him. She couldn't bear to be with him. She could barely breathe when he was around. Her mind once again was filled with firework. In her stomach, butterflies orbit. Those kisses were her salvation and her torment. How much had things changed, she lived for them and she would die with the memory of them on her lips. How could it be, she was wrapped around him, in an impossible way. It was madness, that someone would admit having fallen so deeply in love. Yet, she was! She was surely more than ever. That 'pervert' had stolen her heart, her soul and body.

Moments past and it was time for them to escape. Hiroto didn't ask her to follow he simply dragged her with him. Even if Amaya pulled away, he didn't agree. It didn't matter if she would break an oath and vow in this world. He would never allow her to return to Kuryu.

**_「_****_Upcoming Chapter: Act Thirty-Seven_**_**」**_

* * *

**_Thank you for reading!_**

**_Feel free to Review and Follow! ^_^_**


	37. The one with the ENDING

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Warning: Concepts contained in this chapter include the epilogue._**

**_Disclaimers: All right reserved of the originals "High & Low" Characters, Names, Places, etc to Sigeaki Kubo/ EXILE HIRO/ LDH World/ HI-AX/ enish._**

* * *

**_「_****_Act 37: The one with the ENDING」_**

* * *

The casino plan was officially over. The part of the nameless city that was polluted was covered and was under research. It was now the government's property and research was held over those grounds. The rest that remained was again free for the Rudeboys and the old citizens to returned. Cobra gave the deeds and any paperwork they had stolen from Kuryu to Takeshi. And finally, the Nameless City was legally functional.

Sannoh region was also slowly starting to work again. The owners received their leases back. The shops that were destroyed were slowly trying to rebuild and the rest were working again. Ichigo Milk were already visiting Naomi to tell her the news in Itokan Dinner. Bar Odake would also not close. Tetsu's bathhouse never closed. Dan's grocery shop could open again. Yamato's garage would soon also working as before.

Sannoh district made it through. As well as Oya High, Daruma Ikka and White Rascals. Kohaku and Tsukumo were also back in Sannoh. Amamiya continued living in their old flat. Amaya went on bothering them without a stop.

SWORD had finally found its balance. The foe was defeated once more. Everyone could go back to their lives while having on their side friends that they could trust. Now SWORD could not be brought down easily. As they supported each other, and trust was established. The new era seemed more promising.

Amaya and Cobra slowly regained the sister and brother's relationship. Hiroto and her dated now officially with Cobra and Masaki agreeing.

* * *

_**~ A year later ~**_

_"I don't want to go!"_ Amaya boldly announced as she stepped away from her wedding dress. After the ink had dried on the certificate they only thing missing was their wedding reception. True be told, neither Amaya or Hiroto wanted a wedding reception. Masaki and Cobra demanded it. And not a single soul dared to deny their request.

_"What do you mean 'you don't want to go'?"_ Naomi hissed as she was standing on the west side of the room. She was listening to Amaya's outcry all day long. Her mind was dizzy and she was ready to strike her. _"It's your wedding! You have to show up,"_ she told her._ "Get dressed. We'll be late!"_

Amaya rolled her eyes and sat down on the armchair crossing her legs. _"No! I am not showing up and admitting that I'm married to Hiroto!"_ she yelled like a child.

_"But you are married to him!"_ Nikka suddenly added innocently. Amaya was acting lately so foolish. But today she was overdoing it._ "And everyone knows it!"_

_"And what about your brother. Imagine his wrath if you never show up."_ Oshiage said as her round face looked terrified.

Amaya sighed and cast a glance at the wedding dress. She recalled how happy she was when she, Oshiage and Naomi were looking for the wedding dress. It was every girl's dream, to wear a wedding dress. To plan her wedding. And more important to marry the one she loved. And Amaya was lucky. No, it was not good fortune, it was like a miracle.

She was married to the only man she fell in love with. Yet, something felt off. One day they were simply cursing each other, and the next they were married. It was done very fast. Hiroto's idea to get married by simply registering their wedding contract. She went along, but now she started to think it was not the best idea.

She held the lower part of the wedding gown. _"What are we doing?"_ she mumbled and shook her head. _"Naomi, will you marry Yamato someday?"_ she suddenly asked.

Naomi looked at her and tilted her head _"Eventually if our relationship is mature enough. And we both feel that way. Yes!"_ she admitted with a smile.

Amaya sighed _"Exactly. I think Hiroto reacted to fast. Signing a marriage contract!"_ She grabbed her head feeling her blood pressure rising. _"What was I thinking. I cannot go!"_

_"Wait you don't believe that it was a mistake?"_ Naomi said loudly and walked over smacking Amaya's head.

Amaya pushed Naomi's hand away. _"I don't know. We hardly even dated for a year. We ended up being married. And honestly Naomi I am lost. My brother and Masaki proudly could announce that their siblings are married. But that's all. For me and Hiroto, it feels awkward."_

Naomi rested her hand on her shoulder. _"Of all the people, you know Hiroto the best. How much he loves you. I think he is showing it every single day. And you, how much you care and love him, I think you have proven it with your actions. Why would words matter?"_ Naomi questioned.

Amaya turned and look at Naomi, her friend was right. Yet, she could not bring herself to agree. She lowered her eyes and gazed at the floor. And before she could respond she was cut off as the door opened and Hiroto showed up. Amaya rubbed her eyes confused. _"Why are you...?" s_he mumbled.

_"Hiroto?"_ Naomi shouted loudly not believing that the groom showed up _"You are supposed to be at the wedding. Why cannot one of you follow up the planning like normal people?"_

_"Oe!"_ Hiroto spoke loudly as he walked over where Amaya was standing demanding her full attention. He was wearing his jeans and a black shirt. His hair was messy like he did escape in a hurry to meet with her. Listening to what Naomi had said. His fears were right. _"Idiot!"_ he called her out once again and grabbed her arms strongly and pinned his deathly black eyes against hers. Amaya was wearing a light white shirt. Her hair was done in curls and her make up was ready. "_Was your troubled all this time with those thoughts?"_ he asked her.

She bewildered to see Hiroto there asking made her legs shiver. She knew she should talk to him earlier. But she never had those thoughts. Only today they were bugging her head. She nodded_ "Not all this time. Today! My mind is foggy... so many thoughts..._" she paused and looked at him, _"I am scared."_ She admitted.

Naomi and Oshiage felt their jaws fall. Annoying Amaya acted like a normal person. _"She just said it?"_ Naomi quizzed.

Oshiage nodded _"She scares me now!"_

Hiroto cracked a light smirk. He was equally scared. His mind baffled him with odd questions all day. And it made him realize how she would feel. That's why he leaped on his bike and drove all the way there. But he had no idea how to tell her. Explaining his thoughts to others was his weak point. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Allowing her to rest against his chest._ "I am scared too."_ he found himself whispering. _"Yet losing you or a life without you terrified me more."_ he tightened his grip around her. _"I am sorry it came too late. Aishiteru! I love you Idiot!"_ he stepped back and looked at her._ "Would you allow me to spend the rest of my days with you?"_ he asked her.

Amaya could not stop her heart beating. The butterflies in her stomach were in war. And all her fears were gone. A few words were enough to crush all her worries. She felt silly to even have those thoughts. She smiled brightly and nodded. _"You are allowed. And do I have permission to trouble you for the rest of those days?"_ she asked him.

Hiroto nodded and ruffled her hair. _"What permission? Since when did you need permission?"_ he kept smiling.

Amaya jumped on him wrapping her arms and legs around. She leaned and stole a kiss from his lips. _"I love you!"_ she admitted and went on kissing him.

The ceremony was held and all SWORD was united one more. This time to celebrate life and not to fight. After that life continued. Even now and then new troubles were rising causing more battles to occur. Some other times life was simple, happy and normal. Our story has reached its end. Whenever the author has some free time, a few more specials chapters might be added.

**_「_****_THE END _**_**」**_

* * *

**_Thank you for reading!_**

**_Happy New Year Everyone! I hope 2020 to be a very productive and fulfilling year!_**


End file.
